Irish Eyes
by JustAnotherFallen
Summary: The view of the new 'Irish Uprising' from the eyes of one of the girls. Rosie and Jenny have been around long enough to know better, but the Donnelly's are have too strong of an influence on their lives.
1. How it Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Donnelly's. I am just an extremely bored individual. If you have read any of my other fanfics you will have already realized this.**

* * *

My eyes were still tightly shut as I flipped open my cell phone. "Speak."

"Hey Rosie."

I groaned lifting my arm to remove the comforter above my head. Kevin only called me Rosie when he was in trouble. "I don't have money."

"I'm not asking for it. I just need you to open your door." He sounded slightly on edge but not to the point where someone was behind him holding a gun.

"Fine, just so you know it's three in the morning you bastard." I hung up the phone and slowly swung my legs out of bed.

Kevin Donnelly was my best friend growing up. Well no, that's only partially true. Kevin was one of my best male friends and over the years we stayed close, seeing as neither of us had left the neighborhood. Kevin was the third born of the four famous Donnelly brothers. Everyone knew them. They were trouble, but in different ways. Jimmy was the oldest and the biggest pain in the ass. He owned a bar called the Firecracker Lounge. He was a fighter and word was he was into drugs. Everyone knew it but no one would mention it to any of the Donnelly's, especially Tommy. Tommy was the second oldest and definitely the smartest out of the brothers. He was going to college, majoring in art, and helping at the bar the rest of the time. The youngest was Sean. Sean was the heart breaker. He was good looking and the brothers never let him alone with a girl they were going to go on a date with. Doing that would have been an extremely stupid thing to do.

I opened the door to my apartment to reveal Kevin. He held out his hands, which were handcuffed together and smiled sheepishly at me. "Help?"

I let him in pinching the bridge of my nose as I closed the door. Where Tommy's burden was all of his brothers, Kevin was my personal burden. Tommy thanked me for that on multiple occasions. Whenever Kevin was in trouble, I had become his first phone call and usually his last. Kevin had the misconception that he was lucky, or would be one day. He had a small little gambling problem that constantly got him in trouble.

I sat down on the couch looking at Kevin's handcuffed hands. There were a few pink feathers stuck to them and I looked up at him with a grimace. "Kevin, seriously. Even if I am your friend, I'm still female. I don't need to see events of your sex life."

He gave me a tired look and stuck out his hands. "No. I put the feathers on there. Don't ask why I had feathers. Someone came around to collect money and I said I would have it by next week. He was a bit drunk so he thought it would be funny to handcuff me thinking it would prove I wouldn't leave town anytime soon."

I picked off a few feathers and turned to a side table behind me opening a small draw. I sifted through a box of keys finally coming up with one for handcuffs. I have keys for everything. In this instance, I don't feel the need why I have a key for real handcuffs. "How much did you lose this time?"

Kevin rubbed his wrists as I took off the cuffs. "Six."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Please tell me that's six hundred."

He shook his head.

I grabbed the sides of his face with my hands. "Kevin! Oh my god, Tommy is going to murder you! Where the hell are you going to get six grand?"

He smiled moving my hands from his face. "I could sell a kidney."

I smacked the top of his head. "This isn't time for kidding."

He gave me the smile I gave into too often. Where as Sean had the melt your legs smile I was immune, too Kevin had an innocent smile that sadly I couldn't see past. "You're right. It's time for bed. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just going to stay on your couch for the night."

I sighed pulling him up. "Yeah, there you go trying to make me feel guilty. Come on you can take part of the bed, just no funny stuff. I'm too tired to fight you off."

He smiled jumping onto my bed. "Jeeze. King size bed. Someone has high expectations."

I flipped him off and crawled back under the covers. "Just go to sleep Kevin."

I felt Kevin swing his arm around me over the comforter. "Thanks again Rose. Anything you need you know you can always ask me for."

I yawned. "I know, I know. You know between you and Tommy telling me I can always ask for favors I'll own your asses by the years end."

* * *

I woke to the ringing of my cell phone. It's as if people forget I own a house phone. I rolled to my side stifling a gasp as I noticed Kevin in my bed. I threw the top of myself over him to get to the phone, noticing the alarm clock. Eight in the morning. On a Saturday morning. I only know two people who would do this to me. One was currently beneath me. "What Tommy?"

"Is that how you usually answer the phone? Christ." There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"You and your brothers are the only ones with the balls to call me this early. So proceed please."

He sobered up. "Have you seen Kevin? He didn't go back to the bar last night. Jimmy got to the bar this morning and noticed Kevin wasn't in his room."

I heard a groan beneath me and noticed Kevin had woken up and was attempting to use the bottom of my tank top to cover his eyes from the early morning light. "Yeah, he showed up here last night and I told him to stay."

There was a pause on the other end. "Uh, was that a groan I heard?"

I yanked my top out of Kevin's hands and sat on his stomach. "Yeah. He just woke up." I handed the phone to Kevin. "Your brother."

He took the phone rubbing his eyes. "Yeah? No I'm fine, just needed help with something." He paused and looked down at himself then up at me. "Nope. All clothes are accounted for." I smacked him in the stomach and he laughed. "Hey Tommy asked me. Yeah, Tommy. We'll be over this afternoon." He clicked the end button on my phone and looked up at me. "Hi."

I cross my arms looking down at him with a smile. "Morning sleeping beauty."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh talking about sleeping habits. You're a bit frisky when you're sleeping."

I felt heat rush to my neck as I slid off ht bed. "Liar."

He started laughing and following me out. I realized at some point he took off his pants and shirt during the night. "Come on I was just kidding around."

I turned around with my arms crossed. "Funny Kevin."

He grabbed my sides and pulled me in for a hug. "Come on you know you're my favorite person in the world."

I hugged him back. "Sure I am. I'm just the only one dumb enough to open my door for you."

"That too."

I smiled pulling back. "I'm still not lending you money. Go take a shower I'll throw your clothes in the wash."

"Okay." He hooked his thumbs into his boxers.

"Not now! Jesus go take it off in the bathroom and leave the clothes on the floor." I shook my head. "What the hell is your problem?"

He smiled and headed into the bathroom. "Rose, you've known me forever. We shared a bed last night. I don't think a little skin is going to come between us."

I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

He realized what he said and shut the door. "You have a dirty mind little girl."

* * *

I came out of the shower to see Kevin sitting on my couch wearing just a towel.

_Well. That's different._

_Oh little voice in my head. How nice to hear form you again._

_Oh Róisín, don't act like you haven't missed me._

Yes. I have a little voice in my head. The only person, er thing, that calls me by my real name. I'm under the impression it's not my conscience since it hardly ever tells me to do the right thing. I try not to listen to it. Usually the little voice only appears in dating situations.

_This is Kevin. Not a date._

_Uh huh. I see a good-looking guy sitting on your couch dressed only in a towel. Do with that what you will._

I let out a little sigh and Kevin looked up at me. He had light blue eyes that gave him a permanent trustful look. "Something wrong?"

"Nope, just a little voice in my head."

He smiled. "Did it tell you something interesting?"

"Not really." I sat down next to him noticing his questioning look. "I'm too lazy to put on clothes right now. Plus I wouldn't want you feeling out of place."

We were eating a bowel of serial and watching The Last King of Scotland.

I smiled. "James McAvoy is possibly one of the most attractive men on the planet."

Kevin had the spoon halfway to his mouth and looked at me. "Uh, right…"

I laughed. "It's the accent. Something about the Scottish..." I watched him shift uncomfortably. "Well it's fun watching you squirm."

"Sorry I'm not used to hearing you talk about guys like that."

I took his bowl and headed to the kitchen. "Sorry to make you uncomfortable."

He followed me into the kitchen. "No my fault. So what's with the hair down?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "It's just I never see you with your hair down that much anymore. Unless you come back from a date, even then it's up in a clip right after."

I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms. "If I knew you were going to poke fun at my appearance…"

"I'm not. I think you look beautiful. I was wondering why you don't leave it down more often."

Okay. Awkward conversation. "I don't know I guess, just to show off the tat." On the base of my neck there was a dark shaded rose with the words Róisín Dubh hovering around the stem. Róisín Dubh was the name of an old Gaelic song and where my mother had gotten my name.

Kevin moved closer pushing my hair back and running a finger down my neck. "That's true."

I felt goosebumbs all over my body. I had this thing about my neck. Some girls had a thing about their thigh that drove them wild. The sensation from my neck made me freeze. He leaned in closer and…

BZZZT.

Oh, bless the laundry. I pushed myself to the side grabbing the clothes from the dryer. I didn't say anything but I looked over the island in the kitchen to see Kevin leaning forward against the counter, arms tense, and eyes closed.

Where the hell had that come from?

* * *

We sat around the bar later in the afternoon. Things were fine and I was helping Jenny set up food. Ah, yes a funeral in a bar. The old fashion way to go out. Jenny really was my best friend growing up. Although I will admit, she was closer to the boys than I was. There was a third person in the non-Donnelly clan…

"Well hello the two most beautiful girls in the neighborhood."

…oh yeah. Joey Ice Cream. Joey Ice Cream was the smaller kid you hung out with to protect from the older kids. He told people he got his nickname from being 'like ice' under pressure. Truthfully, he got it from stealing a 5-gallon tub of ice cream from Jimmy, who stole it from the corner store.

I flipped him off without looking up. "Joey, make yourself useful and help with the food."

Jenny nodded. "Go ahead and relax Rose, I've got the rest of this."

I gave her a little salute. "Whatever you say boss."

I walked over to the bar grabbing a beer from Jimmy. He nodded over my head. "Tommy and Kevin are discussion the new debt."

I sat on the bar stool watching. "How much did Kevin tell him it was for?"

"Really Kevin, two thousand?" Tommy was shaking his head.

I snorted in my beer causing both to look at me. "Sorry."

Kevin cut me off with his eyes turning back to his brother. Tommy said a few more things than walked over to Sean who was with a new girl.

I moved to sit across from Kevin grinning. "Two thousand?"

He glared at me over his pint. "Shut up."

Tommy turned back to us. "Oh! Three thousand? Kevin, three thousand dollars?"

Kevin just shrugged innocent eyes back on.

We sat in silence for a bit, until I broke. "Um so what was with this morning?"

Kevin opened his mouth but I heard Tommy's voice. "Four thousand? Jesus Christ Kevin, I'm going to kill you!"

I dropped my head laughing. "Oh you poor poor boy. No one even knows how much you really owe."

Kevin leaned forward clapping a hand over my mouth. "You think you're funny. Well-"

I moved his hand nodding to the bar. "Uh Kevin…"

Jimmy had just punched some poor slob in the face and hopped over the bar.

"Jesus Jimmy." He jumped up going the fray. I grabbed his beer and mine and headed to where Jenny was standing. I handed her my beer and took Kevin's. "Cheers."

* * *

"Hey darlin'."

My head snapped up. "Nice of you two leave us Kevin."

It was around seven and I had stayed behind to man the bar. Jimmy had called me from his cell phone and put me in charge. Oh yeah, every cent I made I was keeping.

Kevin looked around noticing the empty bar. "No one's here."

I threw the rag to the end of the bar leaned over the corner to where he was sitting on a stool. "That would be because I am amazing at tending bars. What do you want?"

"Pint please."

I rolled my eyes taking his order and lifting myself over the bar to sit next to him. "So, how was the car ride?"

Kevin glared. "After you got off the phone with Tommy he chased me down three blocks. You had to tell him how much I really owed."

"Hey I only told him you owed five grand." I jabbed him in the chest. "That's beside the point though. You left Jenny and I at the bar! You could have warned us you were leaving. Even she had to leave me to go to the restaurant."

He shot down the rest of the beer and slid off the stool. "Sorry it's just the way things work out."

"Sure. Well I'm going to head home now unless you plan on reopening tonight." I rolled my eyes and headed for the door then stopped when I came to the jukebox and spun around. "Wait a second. You never answered my question from before."

Kevin tilted his head playing with the buttons on the jukebox. "What question?"

I slapped his hand away from the buttons forcing him to look at me. "About this morning."

Kevin smiled rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. "Oh yeah about that. I was planning on doing this." With that, he grabbed me to him crashing his lips against mine. His hands were at my hips pulling me so close we were almost joined. My back was arched against the jukebox. My fingers curled around the collar of his shirt. I don't know where this had come from but I wasn't complaining. It was suddenly apparent Sean was not the only Casanova of the family. I mean each had always been attractive, but I had never seen one go out of their way to get a girl. Usually they waited for one to fall into their lap.

Kevin slowly moved his lips from mine, but remained intimately close. His voice was soft with a slight horse shade to it. "That was what this morning was all about."

I let out a little breath. "Oh."

He sucked on his bottom lip and took his hands from mine slowly uncurling my fingers from his shirt. "You should get home."

I nodded. "Yeah."

In the car, I slammed my head against the steering wheel a few times.

_Haha. I was right and you were wrong._

_Shut the ever-loving fuck up Voice._

_Whatever you say Róisín._

* * *

I dragged myself down to the bar during lunch. I saw Sean sitting a car with some girl and Joey walking out of the front door.

He stopped me. "Uh, you don't want to go in there right now."

I looked at him. "Spill it Joey."

"They have Louie Downtown in the basement."

"WHAT!" My breath caught. "Does Tommy know?"

Joey looked behind him. "He just walked in. Which is why I would not go in there right now."

I gave him a look. Go home Joey." I walked past him into the bar listening to Tommy yelling at Kevin downstairs. I grabbed a bottle from behind the counter and hopped on top winging my legs and taking a swing. Root beer, all right then.

Tommy ran up the stairs followed by Kevin. Both regarded me with a quick look before Tommy flipped up the partition and rummaged through the draw.

"I'm going to cut him loose Kevin."

Kevin pulled Tommy back. "Tommy. I love you but I'd rather fight you than Jimmy. He's banged out of his head."

Tommy slammed his fist on the counter and walked out the door.

Kevin ran his hands through his hair and looked at me. "Hi." He laid his hands on either side of me and leaned in for a quick kiss. He leaned back and licked his lips. "Root beer?"

I laughed. "That was what was behind the counter."

He sighed and headed down the stairs.

"Shit!" Kevin appeared at the top of the stairs and pulled me behind him. When we were outside he pointed to Sean and the girl who were lip locked. "O! Sean, watch the bar."

Kevin and I ran down the block to the corner store where we met up with Tommy and Jimmy. "Uh Tommy did you leave the door unlocked. I went to get a beer and he was just gone."

Jimmy and Tommy moved past me. Kevin grabbed my hand. "Go back to work. I'll see you later, right?"

I nodded.

He went to walk away and turned back around. "Wait, you know what we're talking about?"

I nodded.

Kevin shook his head. "Fucking Joey."

* * *

It was later that night and I didn't go back to the bar. I got off work late and needed to go get my dry cleaning. I worked at my mother's bakery. This was how the day went. You grabbed food at the restaurant Jenny's dad owned, had deserted there or here; it didn't matter which we supplied the restaurant with desserts, then went off to the Firecracker Lounge for drinks.

From inside we heard a commotion and the sound of tires squealing away. A girl screamed and the woman behind the counter and we both flew out the door. What happened next was a blur. The woman called 911 and I ripped out my phone and called the bar.

"Hello?"

"Kev, get to the cleaners. It's Sean. Oh shit it's Sean. You need to get down here right down." I was stuttering holding one of Sean's hands while the girl he was with cradled his head in her lap. I lowered my voice. "Kev, they came and found him. You and Tommy need to get here right now."

"We're coming now." He hung up with a slight panic in his voice.

I stroked the girl's hair trying to get her to stop crying. "It's going to be okay. His brothers are coming. I promise it's going to be okay."

* * *

I was curled in a hospital chair. I groaned as someone moved my head and I looked up to see Kevin. He folded his arm around my shoulder letting me rest my head again. Mrs. Donnelly had fallen sleep a little while before, Joey was playing solitaire and Tommy had gone for a walk through the halls.

I moved my head to look up at Kevin. "You okay?"

His jaw loosened slightly as he looked down at me. "Just worried. You want to go for a walk?"

I sat up nodding. "Sure." I stood up and stretched. Following Kevin out of the room.

We walked through the halls, hands stuffed in our pockets. We ended up in the cafeteria to get some coffee. We ordered grabbed our coffee and made our way back. We met Tommy and Huey Farrell along the way.

Huey was the head of the Irish in town. The Italians had Sal and we had Huey. Huey was a bit of a pain in the ass and found it funny we shared the same last name. We weren't related. My parents had moved here from Boston when I was six and we never looked back.

Huey gave his sympathy and wishes to Kevin and nodded to me. Kevin shot Tommy a look over Huey's back but Tommy just shook his head.

Kevin took my hand as we headed back to the waiting room without saying a word. I didn't know where this was going, but I wasn't going to fight it right now.

We were sitting in the waiting room when I noticed Kevin and Tommy heading to the elevator doors. Jenny must have seen my line of vision because she looked up and walked out. That wasn't a good thing. I followed her as she stepped between the elevator doors. "Tommy get inside."

They were having a brief argument in which I slid past her to stand by Kevin.

"I have the stuff in my car."

He looked down at me. "What stuff?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You think I didn't notice the gun in the back of Tommy's pants."

The doors shut and Tommy turned to me. "Thank you for not saying that too loudly or Jenny would have thrown herself in here and beaten me to death." He looked at me in a way I had never seen before. He was all business and serious. "You have things we can use? We're going to need them."

I nodded. "Just let me see the gun you've got and I'll tell you if I have anything."

He flashed me the gun briefly and I nodded. "Anything for you guys."

Kevin squeezed my hand and kissed the top of my head. "Get home, right?"

I nodded looking into his eyes. "I promise."

Tommy looked between the two of us. "Did I miss something?"

The elevator doors opened and we walked into the hospital parking lot and to my car.

Tommy leaned against the car looking at his brother. "Well did I miss something?"

I handed Tommy two clips. The ammunition in my trunk is left over from my Cousin Patrick's last visit down to New York. Patrick sold stolen weapons to mob affiliates in New York, Boston, and Jersey. Occasionally he left things behind and usually in the back of my trunk. Since I am a sweetheart, no one ever thought to check me fore weapons.

I closed the trunk and saw Kevin shrug. "You didn't miss anything."

I mentally frowned and walked to the driver's side opening the door and rolling down the window to speak to the brothers. "Call me if you need anything." I looked between both of them. "I mean anything."

Without another word or glance at Kevin, I drove home.

"_You didn't miss anything."_

Interesting.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what do you think?**

**What I will probably do is have a new chapter for every episode and possibly a half chapter in between. But I need to know what you think first.**

**So I'm going to need a few reviews.**


	2. Joey Ice Cream Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Donnelly's. If you know me, you should know suing is a completely useless idea. I won the little voices in my head. That is it.**

* * *

Joey Ice Cream leaned forward against the interview table. "See I know the Donnelly's so well I can tell their story. Hell, I know them better than I know myself. I told you before about the two things that changed Jimmy, and the two things you have to understand about Tommy. See Sean is an open and close book. He's like the family puppy. He'd always follow his brothers when they needed him and whenever he fucked up no one could stay mad at him for long."

The detective groaned resting his head on the top of the table. "As sweet as the whole story is, we don't care about Kevin or Tommy's love lives. As interesting as these girls seem, we just don't care.

Joey crossed his arms leaning back into his chair. "Oh, who's telling the story here?"

The detective pinched the bridge of his nose. "See that's the thing Joey. We don't care about the story. We just want to know where…"

Joey flipped his hands up. "I can't tell you anything without the story. The only way I know how to answer anything is to continue with the story. So can I continue?" He saw the detective nod and grinned. "Smart man. So the only one left is Kevin. See Kevin is a bit more complex than his brothers. Jimmy had his drugs, Tommy had his art, and Sean had his girls. Kevin had gambling but it was more than that. See Kevin believed in fate, that even though he wasn't getting lucky right now he was going to get everything back ten fold down the line. That's how he never lost hope in anything. See Kevin always had his brothers looking out for him when he was younger. Then he had me, and Jenny and Rose."

Joey smiled seeing something in his own mind. "See Jenny and Rose were the two girls who always wanted to hang out with the Donnelly's and were allowed to. See Jenny was this little girl that grew up in a neighborhood surrounded by boys. Her dad always wanted a boy and ended up with Jenny. So he never discouraged her from hanging out with the Donnelly's and loved having the boys and me over. Then let me think. Jimmy was the oldest than there was Tommy, Jenny and me. We were around seven at the time, Kevin was six and baby Sean had just turned five. That's when the only other girl to brave hanging with the boys came into the neighborhood.

"We were introduced to RóisínFarrell. I made a joke about her name and she proceeded to punch me in the nose. Damn little six year old punched me. I went to attack her, but Tommy held me back and Jenny gave her a big hug and they became best friends after that. As the years went by they all stuck close together. Now I wont lie, no one was closer to the boys than Jenny, not even me. But right after Jenny there was Rose and me. Rose and Kevin were attached to the hip like Jenny and Tommy, but they were different. Kevin was always in trouble with a few of those fifth graders that played poker. Rose would lay down her charm, sometimes lift their wallets, and give the money to Kevin to pay off his debts. See where as you could tell Tommy was head over heels for Jenny with Kevin and Rose it was just friendship. Until that day when Kevin came to her for help.

"That was something else you have to understand about Kevin. It wasn't until the night he realized he could show up at her door in the early morning hours that it really sunk in who Rose was. She wasn't just one of the guys. Jenny and Rose used to be, but they grew up. They changed. That night at the bar? Kevin could not stop himself. He had to see how it felt to hold Rose as if he held any other girl. He found out holding her was easier and harder at the same time. He had always taken for granted how relaxed she made him. But once he was holding her he realized just how afraid he was of letting her go, with the possibility that she would never be in his arms again. It wasn't a chance he wanted to take. That's why the night Tommy took over the neighborhood Kevin understood why Tommy left Jenny behind.

"Jenny and Rose were no longer just one of the guys. They hadn't been for a while but that night set it. Both Tommy and Kevin went to Sal's that night to protect all they loved. Sean, Jimmy, the neighborhood and their girls. The girls that had grown up with, beaten up boys for, and who as of late had been the face they imagined when they went to bed at night.

"When they walked away from Sal's they were in an understood silence. They both knew there were two girls looking out the window into the dark night praying to god that the Donnelly boys were safe. That their boys had protected themselves and hadn't gotten themselves killed. And their hopes were heard. Jenny was slumped against the hospital window looking out for a glimpse of Tommy as she fought to keep her eyes open. Rose was in her apartment sitting on her couch watching the television intently in hope that any bodies found that night weren't Irish.

"The rain cleared up as they headed through the allies. Kevin handed Tommy the gun, which was unceremoniously dumped into a sewer. They made their way back to the hospital walking side by side. Tommy had taken over the neighborhood and Kevin had helped him. In that short time Kevin and Tommy had become the most dangerous guys in the neighborhood.

"They were the most dangerous pair with the most dangerous women in the neighborhood in love with them."

The second detective came out of the shadows and slammed his hands on the table. "What the hell does this have to do with the bodies Joey?"

Joey nodded to him. "It has everything to do with it. You cannot understand a story without understanding its characters. Tommy and Jenny were meant to be. Jenny finally realized that the night she told Tommy she loved him. As for Kevin and Rose? Well that no one was really sure. All you could know what Rose was officially confused and Kevin had managed to fuck it up by pretending nothing had happened when Tommy asked. That was what got Kevin in trouble most. He was loyal to his brothers and Tommy most of all. Tommy didn't get in trouble but by bailing out the other two he was down the road to trouble bringing Kevin along with him."

"The first detective looked up in confusion. "I thought what got Kevin in trouble the most was his gambling."

Joey's eyes flicked across the room thinking. "Well yeah but his loyalty…" His voice faded and he seemed to be confused. "Wait what were we talking about?"

The first detective slammed his head on the table. "Now I get it. He doesn't know how to answer questions without a story."

"Oh right the story. So Tommy and Kevin went back to the hospital after dropping the gun. They never called the girls. That was part one of the mistake. Part two of the mistake was never telling the girls they weren't the dead bodies the news crews showed on TV." Joey paused. "Wait that's technically the same mistake isn't it. Well whatever, Tommy and Kevin went back to the hospital and by now the dead bodies were all over the news…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, what do you think about Joey's little after chapter caps? Keep them or ditch them?**

**I thought it would be interesting to switch views at the end of the chapter. That way it gives me something to work with.**

**So thanks to my reviewers. Wow, this got a lot more recognition that I thought. Lately I have to write at least two or three chapters before people write reviews so quickly.**

**Ranye2: My first reviewer, big internet hugs for you my friend.**

**Kellie: Hope you are enjoying it.**

**Angel871: how is this for an update? Haha hope you like.**

**Darkdestiney2000: Oh yeah I am going to include Tommy/Jenny. If everyone likes the Joey side notes it will probably appear in their a bit more.**

**Asnowbunny: thanks I was doing my best to try to fit her in without disrupting it all.**


	3. Protecting the Nest

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I really don't. I apparently own an odd accent which causes people to make fun of me.**

* * *

There was a knock on my door and I opened it reluctantly to reveal someone I hadn't expected.

"Rose." Jenny sobbed barreling into my arms.

I slumped backwards awkwardly and shut the door half-dragging Jenny to the couch. "Whoa, what happened?"

Jenny clutched my shoulder crying into my sweater spitting out words between sobs. "I. told. Tommy. That. I love him." She was slowly breathing again relaxing slightly. "I didn't know where to go. I couldn't stay at the hospital any longer. I mean, seeing Sean like that. Watching the three of you walk away. Where did they go?"

I stroked her hair letting her cry. Jenny was tough and I hadn't seen her break down like this in a long time. She didn't even break down when she heard the whisperings about her husband, that no good rat bastard. I think she always knew he'd end up dead and it never seemed to bother her.

"I swear Jenny. I have no idea where they went. They walked me to my car and left. I don't know where they were headed. I'm sure we'll hear…"

We both froze looking at the television screen. Squad cars and flashing lights lit up the dark street in front of Sal's place. We all knew whose place it was. The question was who was dead.

Jenny turned to me, her face white. "Rose. Rose who's dead?"

I shook my head eyes turning back to the television screen. "I don't know."

Jenny sprang up and we ran out of my apartment to my car. Why I owned a car living in New York, I wasn't always sure. Of course it could be the random drives to Boston. We sped off to the hospital and all I knew was the boys had better be back at the hospital, and alive.

When we got out of the elevator, we headed to the waiting room to see Mrs. Donnelly sleeping soundly in the chair. I wrapped my sweater tightly around myself. It was still a bit chilling and not grabbing a coat had been a dumb idea. The one thing I loved about the sweater was it wrapped around me. There wasn't a sash or any buttons holding it together, it was just a wrap around and a big one at that. Sometimes I just focus on the little things like my sweater when I don't know what else to do. I walked to the door and saw Tommy and Kevin walking down the hall.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jenny taking the last few breaths to regain composure. "Hey Jenny…"

She jumped up and ran past me nearly swinging the door into the wall. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Mrs. Donnelly waking up. She blinked her eyes a few times frowning then gave me a smile. "Rosie it's good to see you. How's your ma?"

I gave her cheek a kiss and sat beside her. "Good to see you too Mama D. Ma's good, she's in Boston for the week, but she sends her love and prayers."

Mama D took my hand with a reassured smile on her face. She was the only one I knew who called me Rosie all the time. My mother called me Róisín, and everyone else called me Rose unless they were in trouble. Among four sons Jenny and I wee her small bouts of peace, in a way. She was a tough woman and could instill true fear in the heart of any girl her son's were messing around with at the time. I had seen Sean's girlfriend stilling there for a while and scurry away now and then for coffee. When mothers day came around I had always celebrated it with my mother and Mommy D. Jenny would spend half her time at the cemetery and the other time with us.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kevin. He leaned past me to give his mother a kiss and sat next to me. His hand was clasped with his moths hovering over my lap. My eyes zeroed in on the bloodstain peeking from under his sleeve. My fingers appeared from beneath my own sleeves and ran over the tip of his shirt folding it over and tucking it beneath the jacket.

Jenny's eyes caught mine from across the room and we just took it all in. Louse Downtown was dead, there was no doubt about it. It was Jimmy's doing, Tommy would never have been that stupid. As for the people in the Sal's, that was Kevin and Tommy. I don't know details but I knew this. It was to save their family, keep them from going back after Sean and keep Jimmy the hell out of it. You could hope it would die down soon but of course hoping had never really helped any of us. I watched as Jenny went back of the room to find Tommy.

Kevin's other hand squeezed my shoulder. I turned my face to look at him and my chest tightened. He didn't look sad, worried or even angry. He looked apologetic, as if he was sorry about the whole thing. I tilted my head to rest my cheek on his hand keeping my eyes on him.

_You know what this means don't you?_

_Yeah. He's apologizing for scaring the shit out of me and…_

…_and letting you know he's sorry that things are going to change completely._

* * *

My eyes were just starting to close as I felt Kevin's arm move. I looked up to see a doctor motioned for Mama D. She and Kevin stood up and I followed closely behind. Tommy came down the hall at his mothers words. A few moments later Jenny followed.

_Oh yeah. Definitely going to speak to her about that after._

I rose an eyebrow at her but she looked away careful not to make contact again. We took our places behind the boys. I watched as Jenny touched Tommy's shoulder and quickly dropped her hand. When the doctor walked away Tommy mumbled something about stepping out and gave his mother a kiss as he walked away. Kevin turned around fingers brushing mine as he followed Tommy. Mama D nodded to me and gripped Jenny's shoulder as she walked back into the room.

We sat for a while when Mama D looked at the clock with a gasp. "Jenny, Rosie the two of you get out of here. Look at the time! Jenny get back to your dad and Rosie go open the bakery. If you two must stop by again make sure you get to work first." She grinned at me. "Send us some muffins if you can my cosin's comging around eleven and she praises your muffins everytime I see her. I laugh and think about the day you and Jenny tried teaching the boys how to make me a birthday cake."

Jenny gave a small smile. "My hair smelt like burnt pans for three days."

We each gave her a kiss and left the hospital heading toward my car. Once Jenny was buckled in I slid a glance at her. "Were you and Tommy making out behind the soda machine?"

She didn't say anything but her eyes narrowed slightly and a small flush sprang across her face.

I fixed my mirror and sped away dropping Jenny off and preparing myself for another wonderful day of work.

* * *

I dialed the phone feeling slightly miffed. "Come on, pick up the goddamn phone."

The connection clicked and I heard a huff. "Yeah?"

I leaned against the counter watching people walk in front of the store laughing and unaware of how hectic the day had been. These were the night people, relaxing after a normal hard day. "Kevin. Why is Jimmy calling me and asking me for bail money?"

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment. "Don't worry about that."

I heard Tommy's voice shouting in the background. "Don't worry about what Kevin. I swear to god, is that Jimmy? Give me the phone Kevin." He ignored his brother's words and came on the line. "Suck it up Jimmy. It's all your fucking fault."

I rose an eyebrow. "Well that's nice Tommy. So what is it I did that's my fault?"

He was silent for a moment. "Sorry Rose. What's wrong?"

"Jimmy called me for bail money. What did he get arrested for?"

I could almost see Tommy shaking his head. "The truck thing. You know how bad he's gotten, I couldn't have him around like that."

I heard a shuffling and Kevin came back on the line. "So yeah, don't worry about it. Don't give him the money."

I rolled my eyes. "No Kevin. I mean that money tree in the back is just pushing out the leaves. I should use the money on something."

I heard a fist slam on dashboard. "Jesus Christ, why is everyone being so fucking sarcastic today?"

I gave a laugh and hung up then stopped. I had heard a fist on dashboard. No mistaking that sound, I made it everyday. The question was why were they in a car. The only one that drove was Tommy and he didn't have a car. That couldn't be a good sign.

I flipped over the closed sign and turned to come face to face with Jenny. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"Have you seen Tommy?"

I shook my head. "Not since this morning, why what's up?"

She gave a sigh. "I really need to talk to him. Walk with me to the bar?"

I nodded. I knew Tommy was on the road somewhere but Jenny didn't have to know that. For all I knew Tommy was on the way back to the bar from his joyride.

We walked down the street flipping off a car that honked every now and then. We didn't know what we were going to do or say when we got to the bar. That was if anyone was there. All we knew was the Firecracker Lounge was our destination. We stood outside the doors and I walked forward to open the door. I gave it tug and looked over my shoulder at Jenny. "It's locked."

We let that sink in. It was true we both had keys. Before Jimmy won the bar we did business in the form of getting food and deserts together for birthdays and wakes. We had gotten keys to get there early and set up. Once Jimmy took over he changed the locks and awarded us with emerald green keys. Why the keys were green was simple. Sean had been sent to get the copies and he was easily amused. But that wasn't the point. The point was this was the first time we were contemplating going inside without being invited.

Jenny moved in front of me making up her mind as she slid her key in the lock. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I followed her inside quickly shutting the door behind me in an almost guilty way. I headed to the staircase leading up to the small apartment above the bar calling the boys' names. Jenny opened the door to the cellar a word dying in her throat. I came up behind her following her line of vision.

Bloodstains clung to the metals grooves of the steps leading up to us.

Without words, we took off our jackets leaving them in the bar. We descended the steps. The beat up sink in the corner had brooms, mops, and scrub brushes surrounding it. In the dark of the night, we scrubbed the stairs having to refresh the bucket of water now and them. We never spoke or spared a glance at each other. It was as if a switch had been thrown within our minds. I guess its one of those things implanted in every female brain. Protect the nest. Protect the ones you love, no matter how bad they are. Family above all. No matter what anyone said, we were a family. No questions ever had to be asked. And in times like this, we didn't even have to wait for the words.

We scrubbed the night away and slowly got back to our feet. Putting every away we ascended the stairs moving back into the cold night. We were grown and prepared for whatever was thrown to us next. We were no longer the little girls that had snuck the boys past their mother to the bathroom to help clean them up. We had just scrubbed away evidence of a murder. Maybe it was that thought that prompted it. One our way walking back to home we clasped hands pretending we were five again and acting as if we were just going for a normal walk like we used to. Normal, like it used to be.

* * *

I handed my car keys over to Jenny letting her go back to the hospital. I gave her a hug. "I'll be up there tomorrow. I just, I need to get a few minutes of sleep."

Jenny nodded. She stopped halfway through shutting the door. "They'll cal you before me wont they?"

I nodded watching her drive away. I continued my walk stopping shirt when I saw Kevin sitting on the steps to my apartment building. I pulled my sweater around myself a bit tighter as I sat beside him. "Planning on going somewhere?"

He had his hands folded in front of him staring them down. "I was looking for some company."

I put my hand on his wrist. "Wherever you need to go Kevin."

He looked down at my hand and stood up bringing me next to him. We were walking out of the Irish district and into Italian land. I watched as Sal's place loomed before us. Before I knew it Joey Ice Cream was on my other side. Kevin and I both looked at him but he just shook his head. We walked into the bar and Joey nodded at the girl behind the bar before she could say anything. She passed out three beers and we took a seat at the end of the bar.

We watched as Tommy walked into the bar. He didn't notice us until he was halfway to the staircase. Tommy saw Kevin and paused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kevin looked down at his beer and back at Tommy. "Couldn't sleep."

Tommy clenched his jaw. "Just stay put." He walked down the stairs.

I turned to Joey. "He didn't even notice us. That's a interesting trick."

Joey clinked beers with me. "Welcome to my life."

I smiled taking a swig, seeing Kevin watch me from the corner of my eye. Uh huh, that's just peachy.

We waited until Tommy came back up. Kevin followed him while Joey and I followed Kevin. When we got outside Tommy turned to Kevin and stopped. "What the hell is Joey Ice Cream doing here?" He saw me behind Joey. "What's Rose doing here?"

Kevin looked at us and shrugged. "I don't know. Well, I asked Rose to come with me and Joey just kind of appeared."

Tommy rolled his eyes and led the way down the street. After a block Joey was gone again. Disappeared just like he came. We got to my apartment and Tommy kept walking. Kevin and I sat on the outside steps watching him. We didn't have to say it. He was going to see Jenny.

We watching the streetlights flicker and a few late night strollers taking their dogs back home.

Kevin pushed my sleeve away from my hand twinning out fingers together. "I'm sorry about before."

I looked down at our hands. "About?"

He sighed. "About before…"

I held up my hand. "Let's just not talk about anything tonight. I'm too tired to fight or argue and I know something is going to be said one of us will regret." I pulled him up and walked up the stairs. "Crash here tonight. It's not like you'll be seeing Tommy."

"What do you…oh." Kevin stopped at the look I gave him. "Thanks. I just don't think I can go home yet. Not with knowing Sean's still in the hospital and Jimmy's locked up. Then Tommy's doing…well Tommy's doing something."

I pushed open my door leaving my keys on the side table. I slid off my sweater moving over to the stove and switching on the teakettle. I could feel Kevin behind me. He leaned his hand forward and switched off the stovetop.

I turned around frowning at him. "What was that for?"

"Rose, the last thing you need is caffeine right now. You need to get some sleep." He put a hand on my back leading me to my bedroom and shut the door. I paused watching the door and slowly changed into pajamas. I opened the door to see Kevin waiting there in his boxers. Now I have known the boys all my life. Tommy and Sean were workout freaks. As for Jimmy, well who knew anymore? Kevin isn't an exercise freak but he has some muscles. His stomach was flat but firm. His arms were where the muscle was. I slowly turned away from him crawling into bed finally feeling how tired I was.

Kevin got in after me rolling me over to face him. "I'm sorry if I've been dragging you along at all."

I shook my head. "You're not. Plus it's not like I can't just say no."

"But tonight at Sal's…"

I put a hand on his arm. "Kevin, you need to relax. Take a breath. I know what I'm getting myself into. I know what I'm doing when I'm faced with this stuff." I moved slightly closer rested my head beneath his chin. "I just don't know where I'm headed."

I felt Kevin press a kiss into the top of my head. "Do you? Because I don't have one clue as to what's going on anymore."

I felt my eyes close and drifted to sleep with the rise and fall of Kevin's chest.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Interesting No?**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers. Ya'll make me a very happy girl.**

**By the by I will have a chapter up for the special bonus online episode thing. That should be fun.**

**Soo:**

**Asnowbunny: thanks. I like writing for Joey. He's just so screwed up his narrative comes naturally.**

**Darkdestiney2000: yeah, that's one of the things I really like about the TV show, there's a slight omniscient narrator that provides you flashbacks and anything he deems important.**

**xBellaDonnax: I thought it would be a nice touch to have Joey in here. A bit more comedy.**

**Kellie: thanks for the input. I'm going to have Joey's narrative as an in between. This way I can catch up before the next episode. **


	4. Joey Part Duex

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Donnelly's. I'm just a very bored individual who doe not like doing regular work and gets harassed at the train station and gets called a whore by weird women driving cars.**

* * *

Joey watched as his lawyer slammed his head on his desk. "What do you want from me?"

His lawyer's eyes bugged out. "Tell me the truth Joey!"

Joey crossed his arms defensively. "I am. I had some appointments to run that night but I got word about what happened. See Tommy went to go meet up with Jenny. Just to check up and see what it meant back at the hospital. Well apparently, he didn't go back to the bar that night so that was turning out good. Kevin just crashed at Rose's place. They just decided they weren't going to run away, or so they thought at first."

There was a knocking at the door and one of the guards entered. "Time to go back to your cell Joey."

Joey shook hands with his lawyer and headed back down the hallway to his cell with his guard, Fin.

Fin took a step into Joey's cell watching as Joey threw his tennis ball against the wall. "So, Joey…"

Joey looked over at the guard and smiled. He was a good guy, not some rough hot shot that just got this job as an excuse to smack people around. "You want to know what else happened?"

Fin nodded. "Yeah, I mean Kevin just went into Rose's apartment? Nothing happened?"

Joey shook his head, continuing to throw and catch the ball. "Not a thing. See that was one of the differences between Tommy and Kevin. Tommy knew exactly what he wanted and that was jenny. Kevin wasn't sure what he wanted. He still saw Rose as his best friend. It wasn't until after he saw Tommy look pissed that he realized she was in danger that night at the bar. That night two of the Donnelly brothers were asleep with the only girls who had every understood them in their arms. It was like one of those weird ass fairy tales where in the end everything turns out right. Except life in New York isn't a fairy tale. Especially when you're a Donnelly.

"See in the morning was when things started to unravel. Tommy had told Jenny that he loved her and you know where that leads. The problem is in the morning Jenny was already getting dressed to go downstairs to the restaurant to feed the customers. That's when she broke the news to Tommy who was still in the state of drowsy after sex happiness. See Jenny told Tommy that she couldn't do this with him anymore that she couldn't be with him. In all of Tommy's prayers to god, he never made any kind of condition. Now here was god collecting his interest. He was taking Jenny away from Tommy as payment for letting Jimmy walk again. So Tommy was headed to one of the places he knew someone would give him decent advice, to Rose's place. He figured he'd probably get a hold of Kevin too. Of course, on the way Huey's brother met up with Tommy, checking to see if Tommy had heard anything about the killings. He let Tommy out a bit reluctantly, but he let him out."

Fin looked expectantly at Joey. "Well?"

Joey crossed his arms across his chest. "See there's another little problem I have to explain. This is something about Rosie you have to understand. About five or six years after Rosie moved into her neighborhood her dad-well, he died. Of course, that's not the whole story. It was one of our regular summers. The parents were off working or doing something while all the kids in the neighborhood were playing baseball. Jimmy, always the grand slammer, had hit another ball that no one had a clue where it went. Most of the kids got pissed off and started to go away. It was just me, the Donnelly's, Jenny and Rose left. Rose offered to go up to her apartment since we were right in front of her building. Her dad was home enjoying a day off and possibly sleeping off a hangover. Kevin and I followed her upstairs planning on bringing down the lemonade her mother had made for us and promising to bring down glasses for the others. Kevin and I waited in the kitchen grabbing a tray and glasses when we heard the door slam. Rose walked into the room and her face was pretty pale, even for her. Before we could say anything, she grabbed a knife from the draw and walked away. Kevin and I stood there kind of shocked, not sure what to do other than to call Tommy from the outer window. By the time Tommy came up Rose had shut a door again and was holding the knife in one hand while she picked up the phone with the other. Tommy saw the knife and went to move past her but she stood her ground not letting him by."

Fin's eyes widened. "What the hell did she do?"

Joey frowned twirling the tennis ball in his hands. "The police came first followed by the ambulance and then Mrs. Farrell. Mr. Farrell had been a police sergeant and very well liked so they were there to check up on the scene as well as give their condolences. They spoke to the ME saying what a shame it was how Mr. Farrell had gone in his sleep like that. They took care of their own ferreting around making sure the ME was marking down cause of death as natural and not suicide so Mrs. Farrell would still get her husband's pension.

"The worst part was Rose. None of the adults would even look at her. Mrs. Donnelly appeared a short time later enveloping her friend in a hug and both crying profusely. I don't think it had been more than three months since Mr. Donnelly had been killed. Mrs. Donnelly told Tommy, Kevin and I to get Rose out of the room and take her back to her house. She offered to keep Rose and her mother there for the night refusing to take no for an answer. When we were back on the steps, it was Tommy that finally got the knife out of Rose's hand. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on her face. All she did was go into her room to grab a baseball. She went in that room to see her father hanging from the ceiling fan swaying slightly with the summer breeze. None of us ever figured out how she managed to cut him down and we never felt it was out right to ask.

"Sitting on the steps Rose wouldn't let anyone touch her. She even jerked away from Jenny's touch. Suddenly Kevin grabbed her pinning her to his chest in a tight hug refusing to let her go. So fought for a minute or two then quieted down in his arms letting him sit her down on the steps until it got dark. We walked our separate ways and Tommy walked Jenny home. When they got back to their house Kevin had picked up Rose and carried her inside. She had fallen asleep a few minutes before they reached the house. He crawled into bed with Rose, holding her close to him afraid of letting her wake up alone. They were always a bit closer after that night. No one ever really mentioned it because back then it wasn't a big deal. If Tommy and Jenny shared a bed then there would be a fuss, but because it was Kevin and Rose, no one really cared.

"Now back to the present Tommy was just coming up the hall to Rose's apartment. Of course he didn't know he was about to walk in just as the shit was about to hit the fan…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**You know sometimes I really enjoy writing angst parts. Angst, emo whatever.**

**So here's a mini update and thanks to my reviewers:**

**Abebless: Glad to know you decided to read the whole thing. Hope you are enjoying it.**

**xBellaDonnax: Aww you are making me blush.**


	5. The Stupidity of the Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Black Donnelly's. If I did I would never have written that Tommy should wear whitie tights in that scene. As good as a body as he has that definitely killed it for me. Am I the only one? **

**Oh and yeah, I still do not own the show.**

* * *

I woke up sliding past Kevin and took my shower. I snuck back into the bedroom to grab clothes. I threw some clothes on and took two muffins from the kitchen popping them into the toaster. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I rubbed Kevin's arm. "Wake up there sunshine."

He blinked his eyes at me groaning. "What do you want?" He sat up sniffing the air. "I smell muffins."

I rolled my eyes. "Correct. Now if you get up and put clothes on I can promise you one of those muffins."

I went back into the kitchen to get the muffins out, just right.

I felt a hand on my shoulder at Kevin smiled down at the muffins. "You are amazing. Have I told you that lately?"

I smiled giving him a muffin. "At least twice a day."

Kevin took a bite of the muffin lips turning purple from the giant blueberries. Only the very best fresh blueberries for my muffins. As sad as it was to admit, this was the only way I would eat blueberries.

I laughed wiping his lip with my finger. I paused and felt a little pull as I met his lips. Kevin's fingers ran down my back then paused gripping my waist and pulling back from me. I blinked up at him slightly confused. "Kevin?"

He just shook his head. "I…I can't."

I pushed Kevin back. "What?"

He looked at the floor hands on the edge of the counter. "Shit Rose. There are some chances I'm not willing to take."

I slammed my fist into the doorway as I walked away. "Right Kevin. You bet away everything you own but you want take a chance on this. That makes a hell of a lot of sense."

Kevin grabbed my arm. "Yeah, it does. We can't work. We're just friends."

I stopped. "Just friends? What about the other night?"

Kevin dropped my arm and threw his arms in the air. "The other night was an impulse. Come on my brother just got the shit beat out of him and the other was hauled off to jail."

I slapped him across the face. "That happened AFTER. That all happened after the night in the bar. After you kissed me and everything else." I paused trying to control my breathing but failing. "But you know what it was before? It came just before you told your brother nothing had happened."

He pushed me back. "You can't just push people around Rose. You can't always have people feel sorry for you. You can't go through your life looking for sympathy just because you're the little girl that found her dad after he killed himself."

I stepped forward punching him in the mouth and opening the door shoving him outside where Tommy had appeared. "You felt sorry for me? You fucking made out with me because you felt sorry? Yeah well that's years too late. I might have gotten a shitty time as a kid but I'm fine now. If you thought I was so fucked up you should have never come here." I slammed the door not letting Kevin say anything. Tommy had caught Kevin when I shoved him out the door and looked extremely confused. I didn't care.

I slid down the door picking up the phone when it rang. I answered it carefully hoping it wasn't Tommy calling be from outside asking me what the fuck he'd missed, again. "Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Jenny?"

She started crying hysterically. "I told him to go."

I grabbed my jacket and got back up. "I'll be right over."

"No. I want to meet you at the bakery. I need to give you back your car anyway. Rose, I'm sorry." She sniffed and hung up.

I opened the door and walked out. Tommy and Kevin were in the hallway arguing. Tommy held up a hand and moved toward me. "Rose…"

I shook my head getting to the stairwell. "Tommy just don't say anything."

He ran after me grabbing my wrist. "Rose what happened."

I yanked myself out of his grip and looked over his shoulder at Kevin. "Nothing happened. Just ask your brother." I turned and ran down the stairs glad no one was following me.

* * *

I wiped my hands on my apron watching Jenny walk in. She stood by the wall watching Mrs. Rees and Mrs. Killingly walk out with a dozen pastries between them. I leaned on the counter. "So does this conversation require ice cream or liquor?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Both."

I rose an eyebrow. "That bad?"

Jenny ran around the counter giving me a hug. "I fucked up this time. See I didn't really think it was going to get that far. I mean I was going to tell Tommy we couldn't do what happened in the hospital again." She sighed. "But when he came into the store he just, he gave me that look. And oh, it just it went to far."

I raised an eyebrow handing her the small pint of emergency ice cream I kept in the small freezer beneath the counter. "Oh. I see. But you know there's only one thing you need to ask yourself."

She grabbed a spoon from behind me. "What's that?"

"Was the sex worth it?"

She threw back her head. "Oh my god, you have no idea. I waited for that for way too long." She frowned looking at her ice cream. "But I couldn't lie to him. So I told him when he woke up, then I walked down the stairs like a coward."

I nodded grabbing my own spoon. "Oh, so that's why he looked so pissed this morning."

Jenny's eyes grew huge. "When did you see him?"

I hopped onto the counter patting the spot next to me so she would sit. "He was presumably coming over to vent to me about what happened. Little did he know I was about to throw his brother out of my apartment." I saw her confused look. "I punched Kevin in the face this morning." I gave her a quick re-cap on all that happened.

"Shit." She shook her head looking at her spoon thoughtfully. "You know. We are in exactly reversed positions. If only we were with the other brother."

"Yeah, that would never work out. Tommy wears whitie-tighties, not my idea of sexy."

Jenny snorted and took out her phone, which had started ringing violently. She answered it in a few words then jumped up. "They're moving Sean out of ICU."

I dropped my spoon. "What?"

She shoved her phone back in her bag. "She couldn't get a hold of the boys so she gave me a call to see if I'd seen Tommy." She paused. "You don't think she knows?"

I walked her out the door. "Mama D knows all, don't kid yourself. Go take my car and get over there. As much as I'd love to get up there I can't right now. I asked everyone to get in the other day and well I don't want to be there when Kevin and Tommy show up."

She gave me a hug and ran out the door. It was just going to be one of those weeks.

* * *

I lay my head on the counter. God bless that hour in the day where things were quiet. As much as I loved the bakery, it was like having ten kids and no one helping me. Don't get me wrong the usual customers were sweethearts. It was just the tourists and visitors that were pains in the ass wondering why I couldn't move any faster. Contrary to what most people believe I don't have eight arms.

I looked up as the bells jingles on the front door. "How can I help-never mind."

Joey Ice Cream and Tommy came in front of the counter.

Joey smiled at me. "Crowbar?"

I pointed over my shoulder. "Back room in the storage closet." As he walked past me, I zeroed in on Tommy. "Do I want to know?"

He folded his arms across his chest. "Just getting an air conditioner." He held up a hand. "We're just trying to convince the hospital director to keep Sean in ICU."

I snorted. "Good luck with that. The guy is a prick. Only thing he responds to is threats about castration."

Tommy sat on a stool looking at me. "You talk to Jenny?"

I wiped down the counter without looking at him. "Yeah I did. Don't make me your messenger Tommy. I love the both of you, you're my family. But don't make me do that. You can still come to me for advice about it, but I'm not passing along your messages."

Tommy sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. Thanks for not throwing me on my ass. So what happened with Kevin this morning?"

I threw the towel over my shoulder and leaned on my elbows facing Tommy. "Well if you asked him he probably said it was nothing. So why shouldn't you believe him?"

Tommy stared at me. "Because for all the shit he's put you through over the years this is the very first time I've ever seen you lose patience with him. I've seen the two of your mess around poking each other and you know small punches but I've never seen you haul out like that."

I sighed. "Tommy. I care about Kevin. I don't know if it's just as friends anymore because he really fucked with my head this time. The night right before everything happened; Kevin came back to the bar. Pretty much we did the same thing you and Jenny did at the hospital, hid away from everyone else so no one would notice. See the difference in this situation here is that the roles are reversed. I wanted to try it. Kevin doesn't want a part of it. He suggested it was a mistake and we just need to forget it. He also implied the only reason he did that was because he felt sorry for me. Apparently, I look for sympathy. I'm sorry I found my dad dead years ago. I've grown up. I mean yeah I still think about it, there isn't a person who wouldn't. I just don't see how I use it for sympathy. I…I just don't think I can talk to him right now."

Tommy's jaw clenched slightly. "Explain to me how every one of my brothers is a fucking moron?"

I smiled giving his arm a squeeze. "You're not all bad Tommy. You're just all dangerous to care about."

He stood up giving my cheek a kiss and Joey came out of the backroom. Tommy nodded to me as he headed out the door. "I'm going to have a long talk with Kevin."

I smiled at his retreating back. Tommy had enough on his plate without worrying about me, but I know if I didn't tell him he would have been a lot more worried. Plus this gave him one _normal_ thing to worry about.

* * *

I had flipped over to the closed sign a few hours ago but stayed in the back to finish baking fresh bread, cookies, and a few dozen muffins for the morning. I had put away the last batch when my cell rang. "Yeah?"

"Rose, it's Tommy. I need a favor." His voice was slightly rushed.

"Whatever you say Tommy." I was already undoing the string of my apron and throwing it on top of the counter.

"I need you to go to the hospital and stay with ma."

"Tommy…"

"I need to go out for a while and they're doing something to Sean and he's coughing up blood and they can't get him to ICU." He sounded rushed as if he was contemplated what to do and moving toward that decision too quickly.

"I'm on my way." I paused. "Tommy. Be careful, yeah?"

"Of course." He hung up.

I switched off the lights and locked up before I ran toward the hospital.

* * *

I had stood with Mama D in front of those doors for I don't even know how long. She gave me a quick greeting then held onto my hand as if it was her lifeline for the remainder of the night.

Tommy came in dripping. He looked from his mother to the doctor inside examining Sean. "I tried ma. There was nothing I could do."

Mama D let go of my hand but never turned to her son. "Tell that to your brother Tommy."

The doctors waved us in and the doors opened. Tommy and I stood on one side while Mama D sat on the other clutching Sean's hand.

We sat there for a long time just making sure Sean was in as little pain as possible when Kevin walked it. I think I made a little noise, which made Mama D turn around.

Kevin looked down at Sean not really meeting anyone's eyes. There was a cut on his face and in the center of his bottom lip. "How's he doing?"

Mama D looked at him with a frown. "he's fine, what happened to you?"

"Nothing."

Mama D looked down at me then turned to Kevin. "I'm going to get something for him to eat. Excuse me." She walked out of the room and I turned to go but Sean still had a strong grip on my arm so I took up Mama D's seat. He gave me a look that said he's rather have a referee than be left alone with his brothers.

Kevin shook his head. "Damn, you look like you got hit in the face with a bat."

Sean managed a sneer. "You don't look any better."

Kevin laughed. "I know, right?"

I frowned at Tommy. "Well I know never to come to any of you for an honest opinion."

Sean laughed and looked around. "So I've got one of the two pain in the ass sisters and two bothers. So where's Jen--Jimmy." I had cut him off with a quick shake of my head. Smart boy, he caught on quick.

Tommy smiled. "Well Jimmy's going to rehab for a while."

"About that…" Kevin looked at Tommy and flinched at the look he was getting.

Kevin started to let loose about Jimmy's witness being hit by a bus when Tommy leaned over to smack him, Kevin ready to smack him right back. Sean and I each put and arm out stopping the two with a look. Sean had been right, his brothers needed referees.

"Guys…" Sean's voice was pleading and both his brothers paused.

Tommy clenched his chin and walked away.

I was left with Sean and Kevin whose fingertips brushed my back. I leaned forward giving Sean a kiss on the cheek and escaping from Kevin's touch. "If I don't see your ma, tell her I said goodnight. You're in good hands now." I turned seeing Kevin. "At least that's what I'm hoping."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry, writing that last bit was hard because I was too busy laughing. If you write fanfics and have received any from Flame Rising I'm sure you understand why I'm laughing so hard.**

**On a different note thanks again to my reviewers:**

**xBellaDonnax: Here's another reason to smile…well until you finish reading…errr yeah.**

**Ash: Awww, thanks. **

**Zoe: Yeah sometimes the reviews stick for me too, no worries.**

**Kellie: Oh it was only a mild one ha-ha. Trust me it could have been worse.**

**Darkdestiny2000: I said it before and I'll say it again, I love writing Joey. Just think another Joey chapter next. I've heard of the song actually. The only thing is you have to tweak it a bit of course I'm not going to give away anything but you'll see.**


	6. Joey Cubed

**Disclaimer: Seriously if you think I own The Black Donnelly's you should go get help. **

**Aye, yes I think you would have to be a moron.**

* * *

"Wait. I just have one question."

Joey paused mid throw looking over at Fin. "Just one?"

Fin folded his newspaper. "Yeah, I mean I met Kevin on a bunch of occasions. He didn't really strike me as all that smart or you know, with it."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I mean he wasn't Tommy or Jimmy. He bossed the hell out of me though. I don't know how to really explain it. I think it was Rose that brought the best out of him. He always had a bit more confidence because she was always there to back him up and wouldn't laugh at all his stupid mistake. See Rose didn't really judge him. That's one of the reasons Kevin didn't want to risk being with her."

Fin looked confused. "But like you said before Kevin took chances on everything."

Joey shook his head. "That's on bets like the horses. Kevin knew better than to ever bet on people. When they were younger a bunch of people though Kevin was touched in the head and he'd be the easiest Donnelly to beat up. Well looks are deceiving and he learned that pretty young. Over the years he got calmer because he hated dragging his brothers into all his shit. So if he seemed like a bumbling fuck, yeah that would be Kevin. He was always smart he just never used his head."

Fin stared at Joey. "That made no fucking sense."

Joey nodded his head around. "Yeah…well…fine. Kevin was always one of those people who did things before he really thought about them. Like when he went out and told Rose she was a selfish fuck who looked for sympathy over her dad's suicide. If Mrs. Donnelly ever found out…man, I don't even want to think what would have happened. Tommy was pissed enough as it was. As soon as they were out of the hospital Tommy took Kevin for a little walk."

_Tommy grabbed the front of Kevin's shirt. "Is there something you'd like to tell me Kevin? Something you might have forgotten to mention."_

_Kevin's nostrils flared. "I don't know Tommy. Is there something you want to tell me about where you were last night?"_

"_This isn't an interrogation on me." Tommy let go of his brother's shirt. "I'm not talking about Rose right now. You can trust that I will get around to that though. I mean what did you do to Jimmy's witness?"_

_Kevin sighed resting his head against the chain link fence dividing the hospital's back ally and parking lot next door. "I couldn't leave Jimmy in there. He helped me out every time I needed him. He's the one that bailed me out that last time. I was just going to see the guy and ask him to blow off pointing Jimmy out."_

"_Kevin, that's not how-"_

"_I know Tommy. I was still siding with you to get him into rehab. He needs it, but leaving him in there wasn't going to help him. The old bastard attacked me when I asked him to forget Jimmy. He followed me outside and was walking into the street and he just got hit by the bus. That's it. I swear to god Tommy. I went to get Jimmy and we were going to come see Sean when Jimmy just took off."_

_Tommy blinked at his brother. "Kevin. Jimmy's a fucking cripple, he can't just 'take off'."_

"_Well I don't know what else you want Tommy." Kevin threw up his hands. "I've got nothing else."_

_They walked down the alley when Tommy stopped. "Okay, now we're going to talk about Rose."_

_Kevin looked up at the sky shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about her Tommy."_

"_Well that's really too bad isn't it Kevin? I'm sorry, when you make out with a girl you've known pretty much your entire life you usually don't just disregard it, especially if both of you are completely sober."_

"_So you're just going to take her word for mine."_

"_Kevin all you told me was that nothing happened. This is kind of a big nothing," he added in a mocking tone._

_Kevin stuffed his hands in his pockets kicking the ground. "I don't know what made me do it. I've known her forever and I never felt that way. It's just, shit Tommy I don't know. I just had to see what would happen. I'm not good with girls like you and Sean. I'll never be good with people like you two. I had the chance and I took it. But she's all for it and it's freaking me out. She's too involved already, I don't want to drag her any deeper."  
Tommy leaned against the brick building. "Did you think maybe you should have said that to Rose instead of calling her selfish and saying you kissed her out of pity."_

_Kevin winced. "Yeah I have to work on that." He was quiet for a moment. "She's never going to speak to me again anyway. I mean I've put her though a lot but I never brought up her dad like that before."_

_Tommy put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She'll speak to you again. She was just pissed at the time. I saw her this morning. She was still upset but I know Rose. She's always willing to talk. She's not going to throw away all those years of friendship because you're a moron. She would have done that long before now."_

_Kevin frowned. "Gee, thanks Tommy."_

_Tommy laughed. "See you're learning sarcasm now."_

Joey laughed. "Easier said than done. Rose might have given Kevin confidence when she was there to back him up but this was different. Kevin was the bumbling fuck you knew him as when he went up against most people. Rose had more power over him than I think anyone I know. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the coming conversation. Especially when Tommy was approached by Kate Farrell. Then the shit hit the fan...again."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I need to find another expression besides 'the shit hit the fan'. Yet for some reason I can see Joey using that phrase until he was blue in the face.**

**Snakelady: Bless you. Finally a useful bit of criticism. See the funny thing is I always get around to this. I like how Joey always messes up parts of his story and everyone corrects him. Like of Kevin's personality. Anyway thanks so much and I'm glad you are enjoying this.**

**Dogtowngirl: Kevin---Male. Males---hard headed. But we love them so.**

**Chicky-dee6: Thanks bunches. Yeah I'm not big on incest fics. Nothing against them just not my thing.**

**Abebless: Thanks. I find this is pretty cool. This is my second ever TV fic. It give me a different pace than all the movie fics out there.**


	7. An Irish Wake

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Donnelly's. I own a prom dress. Prom dress minus prom date to go with it.**

**The joys of my life…**

* * *

"Yes Thomas?"

"Is there a reason you're using my full name?"

I sighed cradling the phone into my shoulder putting away the last batch of muffins. "I heard that you did something stupid today Thomas."

"…What'd you hear?"

"You're hosting Huey's funeral. Before you ask how I know, Kate called me this morning. She wanted to make sure I wasn't going to leave her and Matthew alone in the pew with Dockey."

Kate Farrell and I had always got on extremely well. She had worked at the bakery when I was younger but stopped a few years back after Huey was taking care of everything. When Matthew was born I was appointed babysitter and I'd do anything to help Kate. Huey had always been a nice guy but in the last few years he was growing crooked. I think even Kate saw it. None of us wanted this but if Huey was willing to sell out Jimmy, a kid he had been like a father to, who knows what he would do. I wiped my hands on my apron. "So what is it you need?"

He was silent on the other end for a moment. "If you know about the wake then you know I'm going to need help at the bar. If you know somewhere I can get food and stuff let me know."

"Well I can bring pastries and bread. As for real food you know where you need to go."

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

I wrapped a box of cookies watching two little girls walk in. They handed me the money and I handed them the box with a smile. They skipped out the door and I drew my attention back to the phone. "Tommy. It really doesn't matter whether she wants to talk to you or not. Make her talk to you. The two of you can't just dance around like nothing happened. That's all I'm going to say. Now what else do you need?"

"Can you just head over to the bar and check to see if Jimmy's alive? Um, maybe check stock while you're there?"

"Sure. I'm serious about getting the food from Jenny, Tommy."

"Whatever you say Rose." He hung up.

I snapped the phone shut and called to Samson in the back to make sure he remembered to deliver the muffins to Jenny's place. I left Molly to man the counter telling her I'd be back in a bit. She just smiled telling me to take my time.

Molly had been in my year in high school and stayed behind instead of going off to some fancy college. She was taking night classes at college while her mom watched her son. Little Gary Jr. was a sweetheart and adorable kid. His father was a firefighter who died two years ago in a huge fire that might have taken a whole block of housing. Molly was my right hand at the bakery and I didn't deserve her. She was only at the bakery part-time her other time spent doing the books for one of the trucking companies near the docks.

I walked out and got a few funny looks before I realized I was still in my apron. It was one of those that only tied at the waist. Unfortunately, I had managed to produce an atomic knot and didn't have the time to take it apart right now. I made it over the two blocks and walked into the lounge. I seriously just needed to sell my car. The way my life was going I wasn't going to get out of New York for a while. Plus my mother had a car, what did I need one for?

I went inside and heard the side door slam accompanied by a retching noise. I rolled my eyes and filled a glass with seltzer. I headed out the door watching as Jimmy grabbed the side of the fence to support himself. "Well gee. I thought Irish boys were supposed to be able to hold their liquor."

"Shuddup Rosie." His voice was horse from throwing up and he gave me a sour look snatching away the glass from my hands.

"Real glad I came to check to see if you were alive."

"Well, well, well. Who knew I'd find Jimmy Donnelly puking in the back alley." Dockey came into view and caught sight of me. "Róisín Farrell. What a pleasant surprise. Still taking care of these boys I see."

I nodded. "Dockey. My condolences. If you two will excuse me I have to head inside." I didn't want to be around while Dockey talked to Jimmy. As long as he didn't have his axe on him Jimmy would still have all his toes when he came back inside.

I lifted the partition of the bar and ducked beneath the counter looking for beer when I heard someone come down the stairs. I froze in a crouch closing my eyes and willing Kevin to go back upstairs so I could leave unnoticed.

Obviously, no one ever listens to my wishes as I heard a bar stool pull out and the ruffle of a paper. "You can stand back up Rose. I saw you come in before."

I straightened up. "I wasn't hiding I was looking for beer."

I threw the partition back up and headed down the steps in search of beer. I was mildly disturbed going downstairs by myself but I shook off the feeling. I moved some boxes looking inside and found a total of two beers. Along with the two I found upstairs that made four.

I heard pounding on the steps and turned to see Tommy rushing down followed closely by Kevin. Tommy looked at the boxes around me and the two bottles in my hands. "Please tell me we have more than two beers."

I pursed my lips. "Well, unless you two drank the two on the counter you have four. Otherwise you are screwed my friend."

Tommy groaned and headed to the freezer. "I think we still have-shit." He opened the freezer and shut it instantly as a terrible stench hit our nostrils.

I clamped a hand over my nose. "Shit is right."

Tommy leaned over the top of the freezer holding up the plug. "What the hell is this? It's unplugged."

Kevin nodded to the work bench beside the freezer. "I think it's for Jimmy's power drill. He's working on a birdhouse."

Jimmy hurriedly limped down the stairs on cue. "Where are all my guns?"

Tommy held up his arms. "What do you need a gun for Jimmy? To catch a bird in your birdhouse?"

As they argued I skimmed the room for any indication of a gun, or four. Last thing I needed was for them to shoot each other. No way was I cleaning up that shit. I tuned back in to hear Tommy mention that he had gotten rid of all the guns. Good to know. Of course knowing Jimmy there was probably more than four guns. I leaned against the wall watching the argument.

Kevin folded his arms looking at Tommy. His face didn't look as bad as it had the other night. With all the blood I thought the cuts would be deeper but they were barely noticeable. "Tommy. I'm thinking the wake might not be a good idea."

Jimmy looked taken aback. "You two idiots aren't actually thinking about going."

Uh oh. No one told Jimmy the wake was at the bar.

Kevin must have picked up on my thoughts. "The wake's here."

Jimmy continued to flip out to my amusement. About giving away _his_ bar and Tommy being the new big man of the family. He pushed past Tommy back upstairs.

Tommy turned back to Kevin. "You leaving too?"

Kevin stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No. No I'll help."

"Really Kevin? We have no money, no food, and no booze."

Kevin crossed his arms. "I'll take care of the booze. You're not the only one that can handle things Tommy."

"Okay, get the booze Kevin." Tommy pushed past him and headed up the stairs. Just incase I knew someone that owed me a crate of vodka. I'd get it just in case.

Kevin moved to the box next to me looking for some kind of a clue. When he noticed I was still there he froze for a moment then looked at me. "Hi."

I rose an eyebrow. "Hi."

Kevin placed a hand on his neck. "I really fucked up yesterday."

"Yeah you did."

He looked at me with his usual sad eyes. "You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

I slid my arms around my sides in a self-embrace. "Not really. Usually you don't go around calling someone selfish and attention hungry then proceed to bring up a bad memory."

Kevin sighed. "I'm sorry Rose."

I shrugged. "Yeah. You and me both." I slid past him heading up the stairs. If I knew he was going to say something else I would have stayed, but I knew that look in his eyes. He wasn't going to say anything else. The discussion was over. Hopefully just for now. I didn't want for that to be the last thing I ever said to him.

* * *

I got back to the bakery and told everyone to enjoy the rest of their day. I knew I'd see most of them at the wake. It was going to be a very, very long day.

I finally managed to get the apron off. Any other time I would have cut it off but I just needed something to do with my hands. I noticed the time and flew out of the bakery heading home to change. I pulled on a black sweater that was a bit low cut for a funeral but I doubt I'd find anything else in time. I made up for the sweater with a long flowing skirt and finished it off with my famous boots as I ran out the door and hopped into the car. The church was close to the Firecracker but I just felt better about driving down there than running in a skirt and high heeled boots. I managed a parking space and slithered through the crowd coming next to Kate.

She turned to me and latched me into a hug. "Rose, thank you for coming."

I gave her a quick squeeze and pulled back. "You know I couldn't not show up." I looked down to see Matthew looking up at me. "Hey kiddo." I bend down giving him a quick hug. "You taking care of yourself?"

Matthew nodded and positioned himself between his mother and I as if we were his barriers from the outside world.

Tommy walked over giving Kate his condolences and a quick kiss on the cheek. He nodded to me and bent down to see Matthew. "Hey Matt, you take good care of your mom." He straightened up as Dockey came over.

I felt Kate grab my hand from behind Matthew's back. I knew how she felt about Dockey. She couldn't stand him but she was also slightly afraid of him. Of course, her distaste of him covered the fear gracefully. I held her hand as she and Dockey had a little discussion about how the Firecracker would be the place of Huey's wake, no exceptions.

Huey took his nephew in his arms and led the way for Kate to receive condolences from Dockey's people.

I squeezed Tommy's hand. "You okay?"

He looked at me a frown in place. "I'll be fine as long as nothing goes wrong at the wake."

I gave him a little smile. "Someone owes me a crate of vodka. I called them after I left your place and they'll be dropping it off just before everyone gets to the bar." I looked over as I saw Nicky, Sal's right hand, get out of a car. "Uh, I better head inside."

Tommy nodded giving my cheek a kiss as he kept his eyes on Nicky.

I pushed past Dockey on the steps but he grabbed my arm. "What do you want Dockey?"

He glared at me. "Watch Kate and my nephew. I want to make sure they aren't harassed."

I was talking with Kate when Dockey came back in and walked Matthew a way saying he wanted a quick word. Kate sent me a pleading look and I followed slowly keeping out of sight from Dockey but still within hearing range.

Dockey was saying something about telling Matthew to be strong and never cry. About how he needed to be a man. Then he said something that really pissed me off. "And you're a Farrell. And Farrell's don't wear their hearts on their sleeve. All right? Do you know what that means? It means you don't go showing the world how you feel. You keep it locked up real tight. Right in here. That way no one can take the good pieces away form you."

I turned the corner looking down at Dockey. "Oh. Is that what being a Farrell means to you?" I took Matthews hand still keeping a close eye on Dockey. "I'm going to take Matthew back to his mom. Have some compassion Dockey. You lost your brother, Matthew lost his father." I looked down at the small boy whose eyes were wide and slightly scared. I'm sure he'd never seen anyone talk to his uncle like this.

I led Matthew away without turning back. I knew if I turned back and saw Dockey I would faint dead away.

I walked over to Kate and saw Tommy standing there. Over his shoulder, I noticed Jenny turning in her pew to speak with Samson. Oh please tell me she wasn't going to play that game. I felt a presence behind me and I saw Dockey nod to Tommy as they walked away for 'a word.'

Matthew slid past his mother into the pew as I let out a breath. Kate looked at me worried. "Are you okay?"

I looked back up nodding. "Fine. Just regretting saying something stupid to Dockey. Uh, in the even I turn up in a dumpster without toes in the next few days I'll need you to go to my lawyer for my will."

Kate gave me a small smile as I shifted past her into the pew. Tommy was on my side followed by Matthew, Kate and Dockey. There were three people between us, thank god.

I watched Tommy glance over his shoulder catching sight of Jenny and Samson staring intently at her from the next pew. He turned back around looking down at his hands. I took one of his hands giving it a squeeze. I swear, I'd rather sit next to Dockey than to ever have to see the look on Tommy's face right then.

* * *

We got back and I slid next to Tommy behind the bar leaning to the display case speaking to him under my breath, not that anyone could have heard us. "Well that was a very disturbing service. I don't know if Dockey wanted to kill you or me more."

Tommy rose an eyebrow at me. "Why would he want to kill you?"

"I dragged him away as he was scaring his nephew. Giving him a lecture on what it meant to be a Farrell. If you'll excuse me I'm being your little bar wench and passing out drinks. Where the hell is Kevin?"

Tommy gave me a look.

"Right. Sorry dumb question. Kevin is on one of his adventures."

I walked away and noticed Tommy head over to talk to Jenny. She brushed him off asking Samson to get the rest of the food for her. Tommy walked away looking only slightly less hurt than before.

I walked next to Jenny looking at her. "That was a shitty thing to do Jenny. Really shitty."

She just looked at me. "I don't know what you're talking about." With that she turned away to follow Samson to get the remainder of the food.

I shook my head and nearly ran right into Kevin. "Oh sorry." I looked at the bottle in his hand. "Kosher? Tell me you didn't hold up a rabbi."

Tommy shook his head. "Glad to know I trusted you Kevin."

He led us out the side door to the liquor store on the next block. It was an interesting sight to see. Tommy and I both dressed up and Kevin looking casual. Tommy went up to the counter. "We're going to need scotch, a lot of it. We're not going to be able to pay for it just yet."

The guy looked at the three of us. "Get outta here."

Tommy shook his head. "No I think you're going to give it to us."

The guy leaned forward and sneered. "Oh yeah, why's that?"

Tommy turned around looking at the younger girl stocking the shelves. She looked at Tommy then Kevin and smiled shyly before turning back to her work. "Because your daughter has a crush on Kevin. He's going to date her if you don't."

Kevin gave the guy his best smile and I felt the sudden urge to punch him. I really needed to get that under control.

* * *

We returned to the bar Kevin carrying a box and Tommy carrying another. I had a small bottle of whisky I was drinking.

Kevin gave me a look as we went in the side. "Did I miss something?"

I licked my lips. "I might as well be happy in the event Dockey really does decide to kill me."

Kevin dropped the box by Joey who was announcing the arrival of scotch and took the bottle from my hands. "Yeah okay. I think it'd be better if he attacked you while you're sober."

Tommy rolled his eyes and walked away from us as I moved closer to Kevin. "What's the point? Everything bad happens when I'm sober. Maybe if I drink up things will be better." I ran a finger tentatively down his throat. "You never know." I turned and walked back into eh crowd smiling at myself. It was fun pretending to be drunk, especially when you came on to people. People who were confused enough as is.

Tommy came back over grabbing Kevin's arm and taking mine lightly. "If Dockey asks we were at the hospital all night."

I gave Tommy a look. "No Tommy. I'm going to tell him you were out at a strip joint with Huey and knocked him off."

He gave me a quick smile and knocked my head. "Smartass."

I turned and walked away looking over my shoulder to see Kevin watching me. When he saw I caught him staring he quickly turned his eyes back to his brother. Everyone said Kevin had a lot more courage around me. I think that belief had officially been shot to hell. I had felt him tense up when I touched his throat. As terrible as it was, I loved knowing I could do that to him.

I mingled for a while when I felt a hand on my elbow and turned to see Dockey. I took another drink from my glass. Ah my last meal, a whiskey sour. He gave me a smile and led me over to the wall. "Nice service, didn't you think?"

I nodded. I wouldn't have said nice. Interesting was definitely a better word for that service.

"So the night Huey was killed. I heard he went to the hospital to visit Sean, did you talk to him at all?"

I shook my head. "No not really. He said hello, asked how the bakery was and my ma, but that was it."

"Were you there the whole night?"

I put on a thoughtful look. "Most of it. I went home briefly. I left a message for Molly Griffin asking if she could open the bakery for me if I wasn't back in time. Then I went straight back. Couldn't have been gone more than five maybe ten minutes."

Dockey nodded. "And no one else left while you were there? Tommy and Kevin never left?"

I shook my head. "Dockey, their brother was beaten senseless. Where would they have gone?"

He nodded. "Thanks for the input." He looked down at my drink. "Better be careful with those. They're known to get people in trouble."

I walked away not letting him see me shake even a bit. I pulled the stool closer to the counter then grabbed a chocolate milk and scotch on the rocks. I walked over to where Tommy was sitting with Matthew giving each his drink.

I leaned an elbow on Tommy's shoulder looking at Matthew. "Is this guy boring you Mattie?"

Matthew smiled up at me. "No Miss Rosie." I gave him a wink and turned away followed by Tommy.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Rosie?"

I shook my head smiling. "Don't say it Tommy."

* * *

I sat down across from Kevin watching Tommy walk away after Jenny. I tapped Kevin's glass with my own. "Relax. You look tense enough for a heart attack."

"I am."

I ran a finger over his hand trying to sooth it out of its death grip on the glass. "You need to find a way to relax Kevin, seriously. If not for yourself or giving everything away for Dockey, do it for me because you're scared the shit out of me right now."

"You're worried about me?" He sounded slightly confused.

I sighed moving my chair over so I was sitting right next to him. "Of course I'm worried. Kevin, just because I get mad at you doesn't mean you're no longer my best friend. Nothing's going to change that."

He seemed to think about this, watching me closely. "I don't want to be best friends."

My glass slipped an inch from my hands. "What?"

Kevin turned his face to mine fully, letting me see he was being serious. "I want something else. Something more, I think." He shook his head looking into his glass. "I want something; I just don't know what I want."

I watched in silence as he got up and headed toward the back of the room positioning himself in front of the small arcade game with Tommy appearing right next to him. I didn't even get a chance to talk to Kevin before there was a commotion form the front and Jimmy walked in with Joanie. I knew the looks on their faces. They had been shooting up. I sidled over to the bar ducking under the partition and stood beside Joey.

He gave me a deer in the headlights look. "What?"

I felt a hand beneath the bar and sighed. "Just making sure there were no guns close by. I'm too tired to clean up anyone killing each other tonight."

* * *

I made my way down the stairs. I had seen Dockey head down there with Jenny and I had a funny feeling about it. As soon as I got to the door, one of Dockey's men reached over and dragged me inside standing me next to Jenny.

Jenny looked at me with sympathetic eyes but didn't say a word. She didn't need to. It didn't take a genius to know we were in deep shit.

I looked around the room. These guys had guns. All I had was a pair of knife sheaths in my boots. Yeah. Okay so I had gotten lectures about going out with them, but sometimes I wanted to feel like some kick ass hero. Like Lara Croft minus the outfit.

I looked up as Tommy and Jimmy came down the steps. Where was Kevin? Dockey had said his name on the phone, so why wasn't he with his brothers?

Tommy's eyes flicked to Jenny and you could see a flash of relief on his face that she was okay.

One of Dockey's men handed him his ax. "Thank you." He looked up at Tommy form his chair. "Where's you other brother?"

Tommy just shrugged. "He had to run off."

"That doesn't look good."

"He's scared."

Dockey nodded. "Makes sense."

Tommy looked at jenny then me. "Jimmy, bring them upstairs."

Jimmy looked at us and shook his head. "You bring them upstairs, I'm fine here."

Dockey rose a hand. "No one is going upstairs."

I slid closer to the wall watching the discussion and weighing my options on what to do. I listened with half an ear, this was not the place I wanted to be right now. I saw Dockey holding ax over Jimmy's bum leg as it was propped against an empty keg.

Tommy shook his head. "You want to know what happened? I want them outta here." He pointed toward where Jenny and I were.

Dockey looked at us. "Sure."

Jenny argued but I grabbed her arm speaking to her under my breath. "It's okay, but if you keep this up you're going to make things a lot worse."

Jenny looked for conformation from Tommy. He nodded and we were herded up the stairs.

I stood by the bar watching as Dockey came up the stairs he nodded to Jenny then paused near me. He contemplated something before nodding and walking out the door.

Kate walked over to me touching my shoulder slightly. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing for you to worry about." I paused looking around. "Have you seen Kevin?"

She shook her head and walked forward and I snuck back behind the bar to ask Joey the same question. He just shook his head and I help him make drinks for those still here.

Tommy stood before the crowd calling them to attention. He was in the middle of speaking when he faltered slightly. I followed his eyes to see Jenny smiling and talking to Samson quietly.

I shook my head gripping the bar. "Don't do it Jenny."

Joey gave me a question look and saw where I was looking. He froze and swore quietly. "Oh shit. Tommy is going to be pissed."

Jenny looked over her shoulder once and walked out the door with Samson.

Tommy's voice wavered as he continued talking. I think if you can remember what a person meant to you and hold on to that feeling. I think you can survive a time like this."

Before I said I would have rather sat next to Dockey then see the look on Tommy's face ever again. Obviously, god had blocked every Irish kid in New York out of his prayer filter.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Jeeze. Who wanted to kill Jenny in this episode? I know I did.**

**Thanks to:**

**Crystal: Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Nimacu: Is that a good wow or a bad wow?**

**LuckyIrish20: Thanks. It's interesting to see the show and try to see if I can blend my storyline in.**

**Darkdestiny2000: haha thanks. You're perfectly right about Joey by the way. I mean seriously Joey is the character you can have the most fun with.**


	8. Joey IV

**Disclaimer: If you think I own the Black Donnelly's, you are greatly mistaken. Hope everyone enjoyed their St. Patrick's Day celebrations. Don't drink and drive loves. That is what sober friends are for. **

**I spent my celebrations with a bunch of full-blooded Italians. Let us say that was interesting. And very, very damn cute.**

**

* * *

**

Joey leaned his head back against the wall. "I'm not lying."

The guards had switched out a while back and now Joey watched his therapist from the other side of the room.

Dr. Hoover sighed. "Joey. You're a pathological liar."

Joey pointed into his chest. "If I'm a liar half my neighborhood is head cases. You want the truth? I'm telling you the whole truth. All though this Sean was still up at the hospital his ma watching over him like a hawk. His girlfriend was flitting away somewhere because Mrs. Donnelly can be the epitome of fear when she wants to be.

I'd never seen Tommy that upset before. I mean everyone thought it was bad the first time Jenny brushed him off. But when Jenny walked out of the bar with Samson, man even I felt guilty.

"Of course I think the person that felt the guiltiest was Rose. She was the one that always sent Samson down to Jenny's for deliveries. She sent him down the day of the wake. I don't think she and Tommy could properly look at each other for the rest of the night. On Rose's part, it was guilt. On Tommy's part…well. I think he wanted someone to blame but he would never blame Rose. Also, it was his fault Dockey brought Jenny and Rose in the basement. If anything had ever happened to Rose, Tommy would never forgive himself. Neither would his ma. Above of all Kevin was scared to stand up to Tommy, but if it was about Rose sure as hell Kevin would never back down.

"Kevin and Rose really were a lot closer than anyone realized I think. The longest they had ever gone without talking was two days. See a few years back; there was a wedding pretty much everyone in the neighborhood went to. Somehow, the girls parents managed to get a booking at St. Patrick's Cathedral. I mean it was a big thing. Jenny and Rose were friends of the bride and were two of her bridesmaids. Can I say those were the hottest bridesmaid dresses I've ever seen? The dresses were this turquoise blue and were like silk."

Joey's eyes had a far away look for a second before he shook himself. "Anyway the wedding was nice and all but the reception as amazing. Girls everywhere, my kind of wedding. Anyway, it's getting late and the Donnelly's and I are trying to round everyone up since we came together mostly. So Sean went to go find Jimmy, Tommy went to find Jenny and I tagged along with Kevin to find Rose. Let's just say we heard some noises from one of the multiple linen closets in the reception hall. Kevin and I used to do the same thing at wedding. Bang the door open and scare the shit out of the lovers inside. Except this time, it was the best man and Rose who was on the top of a box with that dress bunched around her hips. Her lips were in an O when she saw us and her eyes locked with Kevin's. Both of them turned scarlet and Kevin slammed the door and walked away. I was still frozen to the spot. I heard some thing inside and Rose tore out of the room taking a look at me and running down the hall after Kevin. She grabbed his arm but he turned around and pushed her up against the wall. I don't know what he said to her but she looked like she was going to cry. He pushed off her and walked outside.

"Let me tell you right now. That car ride was pure hell. I ended up in the backseat with Sean and I swear I thought the car was going to catch fire. I still couldn't believe Rose even let us in the car. The pure lighting strikes between her and Kevin in the front seat were enough to keep me quiet. They kept glancing at each other every once in a while but it ended in a glare. Rose dropped us off without a word and sped home.

"Now Tommy realized something was wrong because as stubborn and hardheaded as both Kevin and Rose were, they had never parted without a goodbye. None of us did. Tommy asked Kevin in that voice Tommy gets when he knows Kevin did something dumb. Kevin hauled off on Tommy telling him Rose was a 'fucking wedding slut'. Then he walked away without another word. Tommy looked at me and I just shrugged. I knew better than to get between a Donnelly fight.

"Two days later Rose showed up at the bar and Tommy confronted her about why she was doing some random guy at the reception.

_Before Rose could even think of a response, Kevin walked between the two standing chest to chest with Tommy._

"_I swear to god Tommy, if you don't leave her alone right now I'm going to break your jaw." Kevin's fist clenched at his sides._

_Tommy looked taken aback for a moment then smiled. "Knew you couldn't stay mad at her for long. Drink up you two." He walked away shaking his head and smiling._

_Kevin turned around staring at Rose. "He fucking set me up?"_

_Rose reached out and grabbed his arm. "Kev, I'm-I'm…"_

_Kevin held up a hand looking at her. "You don't need to say it Rose. I'm the one that should apologize." He grabbed her to him for a hug knowing all had been forgiven._

_She smiled looking up from his shoulder. "But what did you mean in the hallway?"_

"_What?"_

_She frowned. "After you body slammed me in the wall you told me I could have had anything else."_

_Kevin shrugged not meeting her eyes. "Who knows I was pissed. I don't even remember saying anything." He found her eyes and smiled again. "Come on, I have a deck of cards with your name on them."_

Joey shrugged. "And that's that."

Dr. Hoover stared at him open mouthed. "You think I can honestly believe that? Next thing you're going to tell me the best man was Italian."

Joey's eyes grew big. "You were at the wedding too?"

Dr. Hoover leaned his face into his palms. "Joey. Can you tell me anything that isn't a lie?"

Joey nodded. "Sure. I just though you would like that little background info. Anyway. There was a big hangover feeling at the bar. Jimmy and I found Louie Downtown's cell phone, Sean was being released, Kim thought Tommy was calling her a slut, and well Rosie? Let's say she wasn't in the most pleasant of moods…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I do not know the previews for tonight were not as informative as I hoped. So I adlibbed a bit. Hope you have enjoyed.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Nimacu: oh as long as it is a good wow. Ha-ha, glad I'm doing better than expectations.**

**Angel4diva: Thanks! I live to serve.**

**Gordongirl18: Thank you! Man I wanted to kill her so very badly. And no problem. I'm surprised no one asked me beforehand. Anyway, Róisín is an old Gaelic name and it is pronounced "Row-sheen". It's from an old song called Róisín Dubh (Row-sheen Dove). In addition, yea, I love Joey Ice Cream to death, so his chapters are my major comic relief and background moments.**

**Jessi: Thanks. Hopefully another update tomorrow or Weds. Depending if I can get my clothes for my conference this weekend…**

**MarissaLovesJoel: Thanks bunches. Wow, I'm glad I'm doing a good job with the Joey chapters.**


	9. Your Move

**Disclaimer: I don't know. I feel like a broken record saying this but, I do not own The Black Donnelly's. Okay. That's it.**

* * *

I woke up with a slight headache and felt around the sheets. My eyes immediately popped open when I didn't recognize the texture. This was not my room, but I knew whose it was. I hadn't found myself in one of these rooms in a few years. I saw the bed next to mine relieved at noticing it was empty. If I was right this was Kevin and Tommy's old room. Where they crashed when Tommy was out of school and Kevin didn't feel like staying at the bar. I groaned seeing the door open and immediately shut. Yup, I was in the Donnelly's apartment all right. Tommy had his back to me and was speaking in a low angry voice to Kevin. My eyes zeroed in on the bowl of cereal in Kevin's hands. I've never been a big fan of breakfast but that bowl currently looked like the grail. Anything to get the fuzzy monster out of my head.

I leaned up on my elbows putting on my best morning voice. "Aww, you brought me breakfast in bed!"

Both froze. Tommy turned around slowly and dropped his eyes to the floor. Kevin's eyes grew, spoon halfway to his mouth. It took me a second to figure out why they'd give me that look short of someone hovering over me with a knife. I felt a breeze and snatched up the sheet realizing somewhere in the process of getting here I ended up shirtless. I felt my legs to find them bare but thankfully I could still feel my bra and panties.

I clutched the sheet to my chest and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "Right now I'll give you both the benefit of doubt if someone throws me a shirt."

Tommy bent down tossing over the duffle bag I recognized the one I left in my car full of emergency essentials. Like an extra set of clothes. "Truth was you had a bit too much to drink last night along with the rest of us. We left jimmy and Joey in the bar but I managed to get you and Kevin back here. Sorry kiddo I wasn't making two trips to drag you back to your apartment."

I slid my tank top on wincing at the brightness of the new white color. That should teach me never to buy new clothes for the emergency bag. I patted a spot on the bed by me. "Hey Kevin, you gonna share with me?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and sat down allowing me to steal his breakfast. For the moment I was very happy with him

Tommy ran a hand through his hair looking over at me. "Hey Rose…"

I shook my head licking a drop of milk from the corner of my mouth. "Nope. I'm not moving Tommy. You're gonna need my help, like it or not."

Tommy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Funny, I'd developed that habit the first day I met the Donnelly's. "Fine, damnit. You know if you were blood we'd probably be dead by now."

I snorted giving Kevin back the bowl. There was still enough for him to eat. Like I said, I'd never been a big fan of breakfast. "It would have been too awkward, us being related. It would have been like incest." I paused feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. "I think that's the remainder of Mister Jack Daniels talking right there. So let's just ignore that little statement."

Tommy shook his head and sat on the opposite bed. "Nicky's looking for money."

I felt my eyes widen a little not looking at Kevin. A few years ago I had found myself in a janitors closet with Nicky at a wedding. Unlike most people we didn't fall in there having sex. His hand was under my dress completely driving me insane until he went to undo his pants. That's when Kevin and Joey opened the door. It didn't go over very well. I never explained myself to Kevin because I never thought I had to. It was a one-time thing. We were both a little tipsy so I don't think it registered until after exactly who we were in that closet with.

I will admit this. That was the only day I was scared of Kevin. I was scared of two things. Firstly, I was scared shitless when he pressed me up against that wall. I swear his entire body was shaking against me with pure rage. Secondly, I was scared I was going to lose him forever when he just walked away. I couldn't let it happen. I stayed mad for two days before I realized it was Kevin just being Kevin. He was worried about me and I think that's the day his subconscious got the better of him when he said I could have had anything else.

We just never really spoke about it after we made up. It was past history. I heard Nicky's name now and then but I didn't even cringe. Not like we had a history.

Kevin took another spoonful of cereal. "You told him you weren't going to pay him what's the big deal?"

"It wasn't due till today. He was talking to ma in the hall."

The spoon dropped and Kevin's face tightened. "He touches ma and he's dead."

Tommy shook his head. "We can't kill him."

Kevin's jaw clenched. "Why not?"

"We kill Nicky this whole thing unravels. Louie Downtown, Sal, everything, it'll all come undone."

"You got a better idea?"

Tommy looked off as he stood up. "I'm gonna get the money. I got a way." He looked back at Kevin. "I'm going to school. You stay here with ma."

"Can't Sean do that?"

On cue Sean walked into the room. "Can't Sean do what?" He walked over to the bed taking Kevin's place next to me. "Hey Rose."

I smiled ruffling his hair. "Hey Kiddo." Even with the stitches he was still a little heartbreaker. Knowing Sean he'd pull off any scaring like a pro.

Tommy gave Kevin a look. "Sean just got out of the hospital."

Kevin took another spoonful eyeing his younger brother. "Well he looks okay to me."

Sean waved his hands. "I'm right here. What are you guys talking about? I know about everything, I can help. What're we doing?"

"We're not doing anything." Tommy opened the door. "Just stay here with ma. Go where she goes." He looked over at me. "Put some clothes on. If you need to go to work go ahead. Just convince the two of them to stay, yeah?"

I gave him a little salute. "Yes sir."

Tommy rolled his eyes and walked out.

Sean just stared at me. "You're not wearing clothes?"

I shoved him off the bed. "Get outta here."

He laughed returning to the kitchen and his breakfast.

Kevin placed his bowl on the dresser and plopped back on the bed lying next to me. "Hi."

I rested my elbow of my knee, chin on my palm. "Hi."

"So can we talk? We really never got to talk."

I slid my legs out from under the covers. "If you don't mind if I put bottoms on." I walked over to the duffle back finding a brown broomstick skirt. Yeah, I think I forgot to change my emergency clothes for the right season. "So where were you last night?"

He sighed. "I went out for a while. Needed to get some things. When I came back Tommy passed me a bottle and we just drank all night." As I slid the skirt on, I watched him smile. "You're pretty interesting when drunk."

I winced slightly. "Right." Once the skirt was on, I slid off my panties putting fresh ones on beneath the privacy of the huge skirt. "I wasn't too drunk to forget some of the things you said either."

Kevin's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

I stuffed the dirty clothes into the bag and touched a finger to my nose. "Well let's see. Before the whole 'getting locked away with Dockey and an axe in the basement', there was the two-second conversation. The one where you said you didn't want to be best friends anymore because you wanted something more. Then after you were drunk and punched Joey for grabbing my ass you told me you weren't sure anymore. Then of course you contradicted that when you also whispered in my ear something about slamming me on the bar and showing me what you could do to me." I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know you're an interesting drunk."

Kevin sniffed sneering at me. "You've seen me like that before you should be used to it. Plus, you're one to talk. You hand your hand on my knee and drew up my leg most of the night. You also told me that I was the one you were looking for me that night at the wedding reception. Oh don't act surprised. I saw the look on you face when Tommy said Nicky's name. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I crossed my arms. "Seem like there were a lot of stupid things mentioned last night."

Kevin got up from the bed grabbing my arm. "Stupid things?"

I glared at him. "Yeah stupid things."

Kevin looked up and I watched the muscles in his jaw twitch as he contemplated what to say to me. It was really bad how I wanted to run my fingers across his jaw, just to see what he would do. The conversation had started simple but naturally, we had to fight. We always had to find something to argue about. Kevin closed his eyes briefly then looked at me emotion pressing against the blue of his irises, releasing the grip on my arm. "What happened to us?"

I leaned my head back resting it against the wall. "I hate to bring this up but last time I mentioned this you said nothing happened."

Kevin moved closer to me rested his forehead against mine sighing. "That's not what I meant. I was talking about us in general. Before you tell me I'm going off topic I'll just say it. It wasn't 'nothing'. It was definitely something. I just don't know how to feel about it. I mean I didn't really plan it. Well I did I mean I tried kissing you that morning but I don't know what provoked that. I didn't want it to be 'nothing,' but I was scared if it really was 'something.'"

I gave him a little smile giving his arm a squeeze. "When we were little and went to dances and stuff, remember how we used to slow dance? Did you ever feel anything then?"

He moved his head from mine, thinking. "Well I mean it was never awkward. I liked dancing with you. You were my best friend and I was comfortable dancing with you. Plus I knew it made everyone jealous because you were always really pretty."

I nodded and grabbed one of his hands placing it on my waist while I tucked the other into his open hand and moved slightly closer to him. "Dance with me and tell me what you feel."

Kevin gave me a startled look. "You're serious?"

I nodded. "Yeah of course I am."

We swayed to whatever tune was in Kevin's head. It was a bit awkward at first but we found a rhythm. After a while, I rested my head on his shoulder as he drew closer. His breathing was slow and steady in the way that I knew he wasn't going to say anything first. "Kevin?"

He continued swaying squeezing my hand a bit. "It's different now. I mean I love dancing with you, that's the same. It's just not that, 'she's my best friend so this is cool' thing. It's more like a 'I don't want to let her go' thing." His voice lowered a bit. "You're also more than pretty now."

I looked up at him feeling a little lump in my throat.

Kevin smiled down at me like he knew for once the words just we not going to come out. "It's something."

He thought for a moment then moved his lips to mine for a slow soft kiss. It was a different feeling from before. As dumb and childish as it sounded I really did get butterflies in my stomach. We were still swaying together when we drew apart.

I looked at him still mentally laughing at the little butterflies. "Can you promise me something?"

He nodded.

"Don't be afraid to touch me after this. Please don't make this a back and forth thing."

Kevin smiled and let me go, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

I swear I was falling asleep standing up. Well more like falling asleep leaning against Kevin. I really did think I growled when the phone rang. Than again that could be because it was next to my ear.

Kevin frowned listening to the voice on the other end. Leaning into his chest I could tell it was Joey. "Hello? What. I can't. Because I can't, didn't you just hear me? No, look tell Jimmy if he needs my help he's gotta come over here." He leaned his arm around me and hung the phone back on the wall.

Mama D leaned back in her chair staring at Kevin.

He gripped my shoulders meeting her gaze. "What?"

She shook her head putting her glasses back on and returning to the bills. One of Kevin's arms slid to my waist as I went to move. He gave me a questioning glance.

I smiled making him follow me back to his room. "I need to get to work. It's only been a few days and I feel like I've been slacking." I opened his draw extracting a beat up rust colored sweater. "I'm going to borrow this. It's a little too cold to go out there in a tank."

Kevin went to grab his coat when I stopped him. "What?"

I grabbed my duffle bag. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm walking you to work."

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here and watching Sean and your mom. I'll be just fine thank you. It's not like I work on the other side of the city."

He frowned and put his coat back down. "Jesus, Jimmy was always right about you. You're like the female Tommy."

I slid my hands around his neck bringing my lips dangerously close to his. "Oh, so when you kiss me you think about Tommy?"

He narrowed his eyes and closed the space between us. His hands were less stiff this time, resting softly on my hips and not frozen in fear. I could feel a hint of aggression in the kiss which brought a little smile to my lips.

I gave him a short kiss and moved out of his arms. "You'll see me soon. Just try not to cause trouble, right?"

He smiled and I walked out carrying my duffle bag. Just another girl going home after a sleepover.

Mama D looked up from her bills. "Leaving already?"

I gave her a smile. "I've got to open shop. I've been slacking my duties lately. I'd have slept all day if I didn't wake up in strange surroundings."

She gave a laugh. "These are hardly strange surroundings for you."

I gave her a waved as I headed out the door. The walk was thankfully short and I opened up just as three women rushed to the door. I filled out the orders and had three more orders over the phone in the next twenty minutes. I cleaned down the counter and walked to the front windows to watch the people walking around. My eyes zeroed in on two people, neither looked exactly pleased. Tommy had been stopped by Samson and both were talking neither really looking the other in the eye. Somehow, I didn't see that as a good thing. They shook hands and Samson walked away. Tommy stood there looking around then focused on the front of the shop. Here is the downside to glass paned storefronts. You can't hide if someone sees you. I slowly backed away and moved to the counter, oh lord; I knew where this was headed.

The door opened and I saw Tommy walk in and switched the sign over to back in fifteen. That wasn't a good sign.

I held up my hand. "Tommy before you say a word, I did not hire Samson. I think he's a pain in the ass. Also, I don't have money to pay for more little tables and stools that you see in here so please no throwing."

He walked around the counter and grabbed me in a hug. "Did I really fuck it up this time?"

I squeezed him. "Christ Tommy. Sometimes you just make me want to cry. You didn't do anything wrong. Jenny's just…confused."

Tommy drew back slightly to look at me. "You knew?"

I shook my head. "No, but once I saw the look on your face while you were talking to Samson it couldn't have been anything else."

"I just. I want to be with her, I thought there was a chance."

I gave Tommy a squeeze and a peck on the cheek. "I think there still is. If I know Jenny, I know where she is right now. Go back to school; I'm taking my afternoon break. I think I have a few candles to light."

Sometimes it scares me how smart I can be. Really, it's as if I have a bit of ESP. I watched Jenny walk down the church steps. She saw me and her eyes fell to her feet.

I leaned against the railing. "Long time no see. Went to confession for messing with people's heads?"

Jenny frowned and I noticed she'd been crying, I had to work on tact. "That was a little harsh."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, come on let's go for a walk while you fill me in. Just forewarning, I never really liked Samson so you're going to have to defend that one."

Jenny's eyes widened. "You know?"

I stopped halfway through a nod. "Samson saw Tommy on the street-"

"Oh shit. Oh, shit. He's never going to speak to me again." Tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Jenny, Tommy would never stop talking to you. I'll admit he's confused and upset but he knows better than to try to block you out. Now fill me in on your penance for sleeping with two different gentlemen while you're still married."

* * *

We were sitting behind the counter of the bakery when she finished the story. We each had about four little chocolate bottles in front of us. Inside those little chocolates, Courvoisier hid safely. I still couldn't get over the fact a priest had actually told her to get an annulment. I also found it funny he referred to Jenny's husband as a louse. Well, we all knew it. No one really ever had the heart to say it. Beside me. Once again, I needed more tact.

Jenny looked down at the little chocolates then back at me. "On three?"

I nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Drink."

We grabbed the bottles ripping off the heads and chugging down the liquid inside. Once the liquid was swallowed, the chocolate followed to cover the smell. Jenny gave me a hug and walked out the doors headed back to the diner. This was how we bonded. Told secrets and drank behind the bakery counter. Well that or ate ice cream. Adultery with someone you cared about required ice cream. Adultery with someone to make the first person jealous required liquor and chocolate.

A few minutes later I watched Mama D enter with Kevin loaded with bags. I smiled noticing Kevin roll his eyes. "What can I do for the two of you?"

Mama D gave me her order and I ran her up coming around the counter with the bags. "Let me help you to the apartment. As much as I'd love to see Kevin disappear beneath the bags I wouldn't want the bread to be destroyed. It's fresh."

Mama D patted the side of my face with her hand. "Such a sweet girl. That'd be lovely if you can spare the time."

I wiped my hands on my apron untying it and flipping the sign over before heading out the door. Kevin bumped hips with me a few times as we made our way along the sidewalks. He tried it again as we walked up the stairs of the apartments but missed and nearly fell back down the steps. I laughed and he hopped up the steps coming after me, hooking an arm around my waist so I would spin to face him.

He bent to kiss me when his mother's voice filled the stairwell. "Kevin, you damn dummy. You forgot to shut the door."

Kevin paused looking confused and turned to meet his mother. "Yeah I did, I pulled it all the way behind me."

"Well it didn't latch."

Kevin's eyes briefly met mine and he went to move past his mother. "Hey ma, let me go in first."

Mama D blocked her son's path. "And why's that? What's going on Kevin?"

"I don't know ma."

"Do you owe people money again?"

"No."

"Than stop acting like an idiot." With that, she walked in.

I didn't hear a gunshot, footsteps, or a scream so I imagined everything was fine. We followed her inside dropping the bags in the kitchen table.

Kevin's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket staring at the number in confusion. "Hello?"

His face contorted and he walked back out the door. I turned to follow him edging out of the way, as he shut the door behind us.

"Nicky? Look, you go to hell all right?"

The look on Kevin's face told me Nicky had hung up on him. Kevin looked at me for a second before he enveloped me in a hug. "I need you to stick around for a few minutes. I've gotta call Tommy."

I watched as Tommy flew up the stairs backing Kevin down. I moved between the two giving each a kiss on the cheek. "Now's my cue to leave. Don't kill each other."

* * *

I headed down the stairs heading once again to the bakery. Funny usually I felt like I never left, but lately I felt like I was never there.

I stayed open for two extra hours and gave everyone else the day off. Okay, everyone else who worked at the bakery consisted of three people. Two of which were Molly and her sister Margret who had been covering for me. The third was Samson, he just never showed up. Smart man.

After wrapping up the last fresh batch of muffin mix, I went back to the front of the store to see the door open. Who should walk in but Nicky Cottero? What the hell was going on this week?

I leaned back taking him in. No doubt, Nicky was good looking but he was a complete asshole and always meant trouble. Some things a girl just needs to get through her head. "What can I do for you?"

Nicky smiled and leaned his palms against the counter. "You don't look to happy to see me Róisín."

I don't know what bothered me more. The fact Nicky always used my first name or the fact he always pronounced it right. I couldn't ever call him out on being some stupid prick. "So Sorry Nicholas, but I'm getting ready to close up. Like I said before, what do you want?"

He looked at the display case and shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really in the mood for anything. I would just like you to remind Tommy Donnelly he needs to get to me before the night's over. You see Tommy a lot, figure you can convince him to not get on my bad side. You know my bad side."

I frowned at him. A few years back I found someone beaten up pretty bad on my way to school, right around where the Irish and Italian neighborhood's connected. I'd seen Nicky watching me from across the street as I called for help. I knew nothing I said could convince anyone that mattered it was Nicky that had done it.

"Message heard. Now get the fuck out of here."

Nicky smiled and gave me a little bow as he walked off.

He'd given the message to Kevin and to me. My mind flew to Jenny and Joey. No. Jenny would have called me. Joey, well Joey would have probably been hiding somewhere with Jimmy and Kevin by now.

I shut the lights and walked out with a frown in place. I didn't like this. I was heading over to the Donnelly's to have dinner. Mama D had called me and forced me to accept the invitation. Apparently, she was making her famous casserole to celebrate Sean being back home.

Once I walked in the doors, I noticed Kevin and his mother arguing about whether Sean was coming out or not. As soon as Kevin referred to Sean as a 'Cyclops' Sean walked out glaring at his brother.

I stifled a laugh and ruffled Sean's hair. I knew he wasn't a little kid anymore but it was a hard habit to break. "It's okay Sean. Girl's find scars sexy."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Thanks so much."

Mama D scooped salad into Sean's dish leaving the others empty.

Kevin took a bite of bread and looked up. "What about me?"

"There's not enough. Should have thought about that before you let Tommy steal my casserole. Get out of here you've been in my hair all day."

Kevin frowned. "I don't want to go out."

She put her hands on her hips. "Then have some squash."

I put my hand over my mouth so Kevin wouldn't see me smile. Everyone knew how much Kevin hated squash. It wasn't one of those things where you don't eat it. He hated being near it. It was hysterical to see the faces he made around people who liked squash.

Kevin grabbed his jacket. "You want me to go ma? Fine."

She pointed a finger at him. "Take Rosie with you. I promised her the dinner you let run away. You owe her."

Kevin nodded grabbing my arm and dragging me with him outside. "Christ. She's so cranky."

I laughed as he released the grip on my arm. "Well anyone would be hanging around you all day."

Kevin rolled his eyes and raced me to the Firecracker. Oh yeah we were definitely mature. After pretending to have twisted my ankle a block away, I pushed Kevin down and flew into the Firecracker running past Tommy and hopping onto the pool table in the middle of Jimmy and Joey's game.

Jimmy whacked me with his pool stick. "Oh! Move your fat ass." I stuck my tongue out at him grabbing a stick of my own and throwing one at Kevin who had entered with a sour look. "Rack them up we're playing teams."

Tommy laughed and decided to stay by the stools watching us play. See it's nice how things even out. Jimmy and Kevin were actually pretty good at pool. Joey and I cheated by banging the table and sticking people who were shooting. Jimmy and Kevin had on more than one occasion threatened to throw the both of us out but never did.

I watched Jenny walk in and talk to Tommy. I didn't let my eyes linger too long or else I knew Jimmy would say something stupid. Which about five seconds later he did anyway. Jenny yelled at him to 'Shut the hell up,' to which Jimmy backed away hands in the air. Kevin and I shot each other a few looks knowing this definitely wasn't a good thing. From her response, things weren't going smoothly. Jenny usually was the one with the most patience. I knew she outlasted me on several occasions.

I watched as Jenny hurried out of the bar shooting me a look over her shoulder. Tommy just sat at the bar holding a drink in his hands never looking up. I leaned my stick against the wall shaking my head at Kevin. He brushed his fingers against the back of my hand frowning. Much as I adored Kevin, he was like Joey at time. Not always the quickest horse in the race.

I walked over to Tommy frowning at him. "There a reason you're trying to fuck things up."

He took a sip of beer looking straight ahead of him. "I don't know what you mean. I'm not the one fucking around."

I shook my head walking away. Now I really needed to get out of here. "Tommy. You just never get it do you?"

I slammed the door behind me running a hand through my hair debating whether or not to go after Jenny. How was it that in less than a week everything was getting so fucked up? Some things I'll just never figure out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So sorry this is so late. I got back from my conference last night and passed out. Not 'oh I'm so tired.' I literally walked into my bedroom and last I remember was leaning across my bed to grab a book that had fallen. I woke up in the same position. **

**For my reviewers:**

**Namiacu: always a pleasure. Thanks!**

**Little miss michelle: I adore Kevin too. He's just so…I don't know.**

**Kellie:thanks!**

**Angel4diva: Yeah, I had to make her have a fault or two. But come on. It's a wedding haha.**

**Gordongirl18: No problem, I love the name don't know why I just do. Yeah, it's just sometimes there are previews where you can figure a thing or two out while the others will completely mess you up.**

**Nelle07: It's the unlucky guys we love best.**


	10. Rocky, I mean Joey V

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own The Black Donnelly's. Sorry folks.**

* * *

"Being good and trying to help everyone is one of the biggest character flaws in a person. Tommy Donnelly knew that only too well."

The senior detective on the case let his head fall onto the table. "Thirty eight years on the job and this is officially the very worst case I've worked on."

Joey folded his hands across the table. "Trying to help people never did anything for Tommy or Rose for that matter. Jimmy always joked Rose was the male version of Tommy and in a sense it was true. She always put her ass out to save Kevin and usually Sean. She never went farther than that. Tommy was never in trouble to ask for help and Jimmy…well Jimmy was always taken care of.

"Supposedly you reap what you sow with that whole Karma law. Well all I have to say is the reaping is a bit late in coming. I guess it just comes in parts, not all at once. I mean after Rose's father died she still had the Donnelly's and they were always a family for her. Tommy? Well Tommy needed a lot more good things to happen to him.

"We all said if there had never been a Jenny Riley there would have been Marianne. I'll get around to her. For Rose if there hadn't been a Kevin around I think maybe she would have stuck by Tommy. He was the only other one that understood her that well. She talked to Sean and Jimmy, sure but it was Kevin and Tommy she loved best. The two of them were probably the only people in the world that could catch her in a lie."

One of the junior officers rolled his eyes. "How do we catch you in a lie Joey?"

"You don't."

"Anyway Rose did finally catch up with Jenny…"

_Rose grabbed her friend's arm taking a breath. "Jesus Christ Jenny. You gave me that look and I thought you wanted me to follow you. I hate running. You know that by now."_

_Jenny turned crying lightly. "You know, out of everything, out of every single person Tommy's the only one that makes me cry."_

_Rose regained her breath standing up straight again. "Yeah well Tommy is an idiot most of the time. Took him nearly that whole summer to figure out I had that crush on him."_

_Jenny smiled. "He's a guy they're dumb."_

_Rose shrugged. "Yeah well all I can say was that was the summer I realized how much you cared about him. Unless I'm mistaken you were the one that locked me in the closet for three hours when I was ready to go outside."_

_Jenny shook her head still smiling. "Yeah well you didn't have enough material to properly cover the top half of your bathing suit."_

_Rose scrunched her nose. "Un huh. What about your bottoms missy. I think everyone was staring at your ass. It took me forever to even get anyone to realize I was gone. I figured out it was better for my health to stay away from liking a Donnelly."_

_Jenny rose an eyebrow. "And now?"_

_Rose slung an arm through her friends leading the way home. "No reason to be healthy. Life is unexpected, live it up. Oh, and trust me it's sinking in right now about how stupid Tommy just was. Most likely he'll be at the diner before you open."_

"_Really?"_

"_I may not always be able to figure out what's going through any of their minds but I know one thing about those boys. When it hits them they did something that stupid it comes back like a Mack truck to the head."_

"Wait. If Tommy was still in love with Jenny Donnelly, then who was Marianne?"

Joey stared back. "I haven't gotten to that part."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THAT PART?" The senior officer's face took on a tomato hue and a vein throbbed in his neck.

Joey folded his arms. "If I go out of order I lose my place and I'll forget important details. If I tell you just about Marianne then I may forget about Whitey. One of the things I know, you never want to forget about Whitey. I mean come on. Kevin introducing Jimmy to Whitey was going to resulting one of the most gruesome, violent deaths the neighborhood had ever seen. But anyway, that all comes later."

The junior officer removed his superior's gun, just incase anyone got any ideas of shooting their 'star' witness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hate getting sick. Plus prom gives me a headache. Damn where is Friday haha.**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**Nelle07: Here's a mini update for you.**

**Buffyandspike-4ever: Yeah I don't know why is came up fireside, I had just corrected it when I saw your review. Thanks though.**

**Nimacu: Aww thanks. I do my best to make it more believable then just popping someone in and letting it go.**

**Gordongirl18: Twists are my specialty.**

**LuckyIrish20: Definitely post it. Juggling stories actually sometimes helps move them along, I say go for it.**


	11. Amature Bookies

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Black Donnelly's but I do have a date for prom. And he owes me for putting me through this much shit. **

**Yeah…no one really cared about that…**

* * *

I groaned. It felt like someone had taken a bat to my head. I sat up in bed realizing the pounding wasn't just in my head, someone was at the door. I shuffled to the door checking the peephole and groaning.

"Jimmy." I rested my head on the door. "What the fuck do you want this early?"

Jimmy looked me over and smiled. "You know Rosie; you shouldn't answer the door like that."

I pulled out a small revolver from the pocket of my robe shoving it into Jimmy's crotch. "You shouldn't fucking wake me up this early either."

Kevin looked over Jimmy's shoulder. "Man, you need to learn how to get along with girls." He beamed at me kissing my cheek. "Hey beautiful."

I gave him an early morning smile. "Hi Kevin."

Joey slid past Jimmy and Kevin propping an elbow on my shoulder. "So, rough night?"

I removed my gun locking it back in my side draw. "What brings the three of you here this morning."

Kevin stuffed his hands in his pockets looking at me. "We just need some help at the bar and we figured you could help."

I sighed stretching. "Fine, lemme get some clothes on. Jimmy say a word and I swear I'll shoot you in the balls."

Kevin followed me sneaking through my bedroom door. "You know, I think I like seeing you best first thing in the morning."

I rolled my eyes at him shrugging off my robe and laying it over the chair. "Kev, if you want a muffin that bad just grab it from the pantry."

Kevin slid his hands down my sides resting on my hips. "I wasn't looking for a muffin."

I bit my lips smiling at him. "Oh, what then?"

Kevin brought his lips down to mine. "I just want something a little sweet." His tongue flicked out urging my lips open. One of my hands snaked around his neck while the other fanned through his hair. I gave a little gasp as we fell back onto my bed. Kevin's fingers brushed my stomach moving the fabric of my top up.

There was a knocking on the door and I heard Jimmy's voice blare through. "Oh! Would the two of you mind not fucking around and get out here."

I gave a sigh sitting up under the weight of Kevin who was very reluctant to let me up. "What's got him all flustered?"

Kevin's jaw was tight and he wasn't meeting my eyes. "Nothing really."

I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me. "Kevin. Don't fucking lie to me."

His eyes tried turning pure innocent to break me down but he faltered under my stare. "Well, it's just Louie's bookie job…"

I moved under Kevin's arms pushing him off of me. "Jesus Christ Kevin." I stood back up running my hands through my hair and throwing open the door. "You three stupid micks. What are you thinking taking over Louie's bookie business?" A took a step forward and sucker punched Jimmy in the stomach. "Are you giving everyone drugs Jimmy? Ain't it enough you're fucking up your own life?"

Jimmy staggered up ready to hit me when Kevin threw his hand back down. "Jimmy! What the hell are you thinking. Don't ever even think of touching her again. You know maybe she's right. This whole thing could be a bad idea. I mean we don't even know how to run it. I only know how to make bets."

Jimmy looked over at Joey. "You know anything?"

"About as much as Kevin, except I one once."

Kevin went to hit Joey but I grabbed his arm. "Can we all try not to kill each other this morning?"

Jimmy thought for a moment leaning against the door. "Kevin, you know anyone that could help."

Kevin crossed his arms thinking. "Well there is this one guy. Name's Whitey."

Joey and I both paused looking at each other in a statuesque position.

Joey spoke first. "Whitey. Man this is not good. He's a sleazebag."

"Worse than you?" Jimmy had a laugh to his voice.

Joey thought about it. "Actually, yeah he is."

Jimmy shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

I opened the door to the hall. "Get out."

Kevin touched my shoulder. "Rose?"

I jerked myself from his reach. "No, the three of you need to get the hell out of here. I swear to god Kevin, if you're getting involved with Whitey I don't want anything to do with you guys for a long time."

Kevin leaned in to kiss me. "Come on Rosie."

I leaned back pushing him toward the door. "The three of you. Just get. The Fuck. Outta here." I slammed the door behind them without another word.

* * *

I sat behind the counter of the bakery drying my eyes. He kept putting me through this shit and it was going to kill me. One of these days Kevin was going to kill me. It wasn't even that I was crying, it was through all the frustration and staring into space my eyes were clouding over. It was ridiculous. I was drowning in my own frustration.

Two weeks ago Kevin and I had been normal friends. Things had been going perfectly fine. Now? Now he had gotten under my skin, and he was breaking my heart. As a friend I was worried about him, scared he was going to get killed. As whatever I was now, someone who admitted how much I cared about him, I was pissed. Pissed that he was completely fucking his life up.

I watched Tommy walk by the shop. I knew the look on his face. One of the others fucked something up. Tommy vanished from my line of vision without even turning his head. Usually he came in to complain about something they'd done. Not complaining made me worry.

I thought for a few minutes before putting up the break sign and heading over to the Firecracker. I wasn't sure what my motive was. I was mad at them. I was mad at Jimmy for being an ass, Kevin for going along with his brother, Sean for making us all worry, even Tommy for not telling me what was wrong. For good measure I was mad at Joey for just being…well for just being Joey Ice Cream.

When I got into the bar. Tommy was shaking his head on the way out the door.

I took his arm but he just shook his head. "Not now Rose. I'll talk to you later, right?"

I nodded as he slammed the door behind him. I placed my hands on my hips looking at the remaining ones before me. "Do I want to know?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Probably not since you were acting like a fucking spaz before."

I flipped him off and turned to the door. "Just try not to get yourselves killed. I'm not in the mood to go to a funeral around now. Don't have time to go buy a new outfit." I slipped back out the door not sure if the steam flowing from my ears was real or not.

* * *

I was blearily washing the front windows and paused watching a struggle form the internet café across the street.

"Oh Christ." I rolled my eyes.

Kevin was struggling with an older man fighting over a laptop. Kevin didn't own a laptop so I knew where this was going. He kicked the man in the stomach and flew out the door down the street.

I groaned letting my head fall on the glass. Swearing loudly I drew my head back spraying the spot I had just cleaned now with a lovely imprint of my forehead.

The phone rang and I threw my materials into a pail promising myself to finish cleaning tomorrow. I stretched over the counter grabbing the phone off the wall and keeping a death grip to keep myself from falling backward. "Róisín Dubh. How can I help you?"

"Rosie…"

I lifted one of my legs on top of the counter to balance myself and came into the lotus position. "Yes Jenny. Once again, how can I help you?"

"You were right."

"Gotta narrow down the list for me."

"About Tommy."

"Ah." I smiled knowingly. "He was outside all night wasn't he?"

"Yeah."

I checked a point in the air for myself. "Well, well, well. And?"

"And nothing really. But I think things can be okay again." She was silent for a few beats. "Can I ask you a question?"

Normally I'd make a joke but she sounded serious. "Shoot."

"Do you think my dad has been acting funny?"

I thought for a moment. "Truthfully I couldn't tell you. I haven't been around lately. Jenny is everything okay?"

I could almost image her shaking herself. "I don't know. Nothing to worry about. I'll see you later right?"

"Take care of yourself."

We hung up and I kept my position on the counter thinking. I kept thinking for a few more hours because no one felt like coming in apparently. So I sat in the same position doing the books. I was in bad shape. I HATED doing the books. I was just so bored and not sure what to do I think I was enjoying this.

My back was facing the door when I heard the door open. "Be with you in a sec."

"Meditating?"

I placed my arms on the counter staying in the position but turning myself to face Kevin. "What do you want?'

"Friendly service here."

I cross my arms pleased that at least he wasn't smiling. "Kevin. You've pissed me off more this week than I think in all the years we've known each other. I don't have time to be friendly at the moment."

Kevin came to the counter and took the books out of my lap. "Come on Rosie…"

"Oh no. Don't you 'Come on Rosie' me."

Kevin gave me those eyes. I swear if there was anything I could hate him for it was how he knew his eyes could do me in. "Ma wanted you to come to dinner. Making up for the other night when Tommy took the food. Come on."

He started sliding me off the counter but I struggled and fell forward.

Kevin was laughing and clutching me to him. "Way to fall for me."

I looked at Kevin, resting my elbows on his chest. "I still cannot figure out how we fight this much. It's pissing me off."

Kevin look apologetically back at me, touching my cheek. "I swear I am doing my best not to piss you off. But I know how it goes. Jimmy will kill me, you will just put me in the hospital."

I sat back. "You know I couldn't do that."

Kevin leaned up to meet me putting his weight on his hands. "I think you could if I finally fucked up enough."

I leaned forward slightly giving Kevin a light kiss. "When it comes to you there's no such thing as 'fucked up enough'."

Kevin slid back down on an elbow pulling me back to him. "As long as you're around I guess so."

I met his lips tentatively. Kevin slid a hand up my back deepening the kiss and he rolled me underneath him. I pulled back slowly with a twinge of regret. "Don't we have to get to your ma's place?"

Kevin frowned. "Did you have to remind me?"

I felt my lips turn up. "Yeah because I'm hungry."

"Fine." Kevin stood up pulling me with him. "I promised you'd get food and you will."

I smiled as he took my keys and led me out the door. He locked up the shop and turned to me. He laughed pulling down the sleeves of his shirt so that they covered his fingers as he held my face. "Why so glum?"

I slid my hands over his. "Because I don't want you to get yourself killed."

He looked at me seriously. "Is this the best friend talking or the girl who kisses me?"

I gave him a sad smile. "They've always been the same."

He pulled me in for a slow hard kiss. When he pulled back he wrapped his arm around my waist walking to his mother's house in silence. Of all the silent moments we'd had I think I liked this one the best.

* * *

We went back to my apartment Kevin glaring at my laughter the entire way.

I fell onto the couch gasping. "Most. Awkward. Dinner. Ever."

Kevin stalked around the couch sitting on my legs. "Glad you found it amusing. Swear to God, I thought ma was going to stab me with that knife."

I shifted my legs trying to get comfortable. "Okay you need to get off my legs or your ass is going to break them."

"Nothing wrong with being a cripple." Kevin laughed. "Hey maybe you can tell Joanie to step aside and become Jimmy's new girl."

I lifted my legs making him fall off the couch. "Not in a million years Kev."

Kevin laughed putting his arms behind his head. "He wouldn't anyway. You're my girl."

I rested my cheek on my fist looking down at him. "Since when?"

Kevin grabbed my wrist pulling me onto him. "You've always been my girl."

I shook my head smiling. "You just say that because you don't want me pissed at you anymore."

Kevin slid his hands through my hair looking into my eyes. "No, well maybe. It's just I've always cared about you. It just took recently to figure out how much."

"That's both sentimental and sappy. You know how to win hearts."

Kevin tilted my chin with a finger smiling and using those baby blues to his ultimate advantage. "There's only one heart I care about winning."

* * *

I blinked wearily. "Kevin. Why does my back hurt?"

He kissed the top of my head grabbing a mug of coffee from the kitchen. "Because you slept on the couch and when I tried to move you, you took a swing at me."

I groaned. "Liar. But my couch is comfy. What…" I reached around myself noting that, yes I was fully clothed. There was a good sign. I pulled out a small PDA phone, blackberry thing. I don't even know what they were called anymore. "Fancy."

Kevin choked on the coffee. "Oh shit. I was supposed to get rid of that."

I frowned down at it. "Louie's bookie shit?"

Kevin nodded slowly.

I frowned and stood up. "You just don't listen." I took the phone and threw it against the wall. The phone was either very fragile or it was because I was so mad that the thing not only snapped in half but the display cracked and shattered.

Kevin looked at me then down at the phone. "Well. That works too."

I smacked him in the arm and walked off to my room to get changed. "I swear to god Kevin. If you are still standing out here when I come out I will not be held responsible for what I do to you."

Kevin lowered his mug onto the counter. "I'm guessing that's not in the 'I want to rip your clothes off' way."

I narrowed my eyes at him and slammed to door. I flopped onto my bed with a sigh. Someday I would be able to stay mad at him. Someday Kevin would stop doing stupid things.

_And maybe someday you'd remember your favorite Voice is always here to give you advice._

Maybe someday I would also get medication to deal with that. Yay for the Voice making yet another annoying appearance in my life.

* * *

Around six I was feeling a bit bored and noticed Tommy beckoning me from outside. For a moment I considered hiding under the counter. I don't know why but Tommy was the only one of the brothers that could make me feel guilty when I hadn't done anything wrong. Even Kevin didn't have that special talent.

I might have done it too but Tommy frowned. Even from outside I could hear him as if he were right next to me. "Rosie. NOW."

I threw off my apron, hurried to the door flipping over the open sign, and followed Tommy. I paused remembering to lock up. No one else was likely to come by and I think I'd rather finish my night off drinking than baking.

I waited until we were just outside the Firecracker. "Something wrong?"

Tommy paused looking at me. "You talked to Jenny lately?"

I thought for a moment. "She mentioned something the other day wondering about her father…Oh boy."

Tommy nodded. "She asked me for help Rose. You know she never asks me for help. Ever."

Truer words had never been spoken. I followed Tommy as he walked through the doors and over to Jimmy. He laid money on the counter and I turned to Joey behind the bar. "Joey."

He slammed down a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey. "My wish is your command Rosie."

I raised my glass and gave him a nod before shooting it back. It was five o'clock somewhere right?

I turned in time to see Jimmy hit Whitey over the head with his pint glass and Kevin throw his own down once Whitey was on the floor. Bother then sat back on their barstools with new glasses.

Jimmy sniffed and nodded to Joey. "Joey throw Whitey a towel. He's bleeding all over the floor."

I slid on the barstool next to Kevin. "Aggressive much?"

He looked in my face and grabbed my neck pulling me in for a kiss. When he pulled back I think my face was stuck in a wow expression. "I think I like being aggressive."

In any other situation I would have laughed. In the here and now I just poured myself another shot trying not to blush noticing the way Kevin was looking at me.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah sorry this is late. Been making a few trips to the hospital lately.**

**Anyway, I'll have two new chapters up latest Sunday…maybe Monday.**

**What's this I hear about the show being pulled off the air? What the ever loving fuck? And replaced with 'The Real Wedding Crashers'? Why do we need another reality show that's the same thing over and over. It's Punk'd in the more annoying version.**

**On a funny note my best friend hit me with her car last night. Nothing bad. But honestly I was laughing for an hour. Considered falling into the road to see if our EMT friend would have done anything beside going back into his house and falling asleep. Hope you're all enjoying your weekends.**

**Oh and thanks to my reviewer Kellie I'd like a little poll.**

'**If Rose was a real character on the show who'd play her'**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers.**

**XNegativeAttentionX: I will update ASAP. Good to see you back.**

**Kellie: Oh man. I don't know. So now, there's a poll up. She would have to have a hometown girl look. I'll think on it.**

**Nimacu: thank you very much.**

**Smiju: hope you like the update.**

**Little miss michelle: glad you enjoy it.**

**SuperFreak85: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.**


	12. Six Lying Joeys

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Black Donnelly's. I don't even know if anyone owns the show anymore. I am pissed. But still like the show enough to finish with this.**

* * *

"Kevin Donnelly always believed himself to be lucky."

"Jesus Christ Joey. You've said this at least a hundred times now." The senior detective on the case popped a few Tums in his mouth. His partner winced slightly. He's seen at least three more bottles tucked into his desk drawer. All disappeared after interviewing Joey Ice Cream for prolonged amounts of time.

Joey looked around at the others in the room and noticed even Fin, his favorite guard, was slowly loosing patience. Usually Fin enjoyed Joey's stories but now it felt like they were getting repetitive.

"But I never explained WHY Kevin always thought he was lucky. You see a lot of things happened when Kevin was younger. I mean between growing up and knowing everyone thought his brothers were troublemakers, his dad dying, and always hiding from the bullies, well Kevin was different. His best friend was a girl, well and me but I could never get as close with Kevin as Rosie did.

"Kevin would never admit that he probably wouldn't have gotten through his childhood without Rosie, but it was true. Rosie taught him how to understand a girl…as much as any guy can. She taught him how to slow dance and when to know how close to hold your date. In turn Kevin taught Rosie how to tell nice guys from losers and he gave her a few tips on how to wrap a guy around her finger. Not that she needed to know. She'd had Kevin wrapped around her finger for as long as anyone could remember.

"That night at the bar watching Kevin grab Rosie like that? Well I'll say this, over the years Kevin was gaining confidence. I don't know how or when it exactly happened but it did.

"Back to why Kevin thought he was lucky. When Kevin was younger, his father used to have Kevin pick out the horses he bet on."

* * *

_Mr. Donnelly walked in watching his son Kevin hovering over the paper with his best friend Róisín. He smiled to himself watching the two muttering the names and the stats of the horses._

_Kevin slung his arm around the girl's shoulders. "I think I may have found the perfect horse."_

_Róisín rolled her eyes. "You keep going back and forth between horses Kev. Close your eyes and pick one."_

_Mr. Donnelly took that point to walk in and stand between the two kids. "So Kevin do you have a winner for me?"_

_Kevin bit his lip second-guessing himself now that his father had joined them. "I don't know. I mean maybe…"_

_Mr. Donnelly grinned at Róisín. "He had the horse a second ago didn't he?"_

_Róisín smiled. "Yeah, he just never listens to me. I keep telling him to go with his first choice, with his instincts. But does he ever listen to me? Nooooo."_

_Mr. Donnelly laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Who's my Lucky Charm?"_

_Kevin looked at his father slightly confused. "Tommy?"_

"_No. You."_

"_Me?"_

"_You! So come on Lucky. Pick a horse. Trust your gut just like Róisín said."_

_Kevin laughed hearing his best friend's name._

_Róisín punched him in the arm. "Kevin, cut it out."_

_Mr. Donnelly smiled. "Sorry, I meant Rosie. Listen to Rosie. Someday you're going to realized girls know better than we do."_

_Kevin scowled but his face lit up as he looked at the paper again. "I found him!"_

_Mr. Donnelly looked back at the name. "You sure Kevin?"_

_Kevin's head nodded. "This is the first horse I picked. He's going to win."_

_Mr. Donnelly circled the name with a pencil and smiled. "I'll go and see you later. If you want to watch the race you know where you can go. Just don't tell your ma. And take Rosie with you to stay out of trouble. You're my Lucky Charm kiddo."_

_Rosie stood beside Kevin clutching his hand as the horses sped around the track. _

_Kevin put the paper over his eyes with a groan. "I can't watch. I'm not lucky. We're gonna lose."_

_Rosie watched her best friend and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I promise we're gonna win Kevin."_

_Kevin slid the paper down staring at her. "What are you?"_

_She scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm your lucky charm."_

_They both turned to watch the screen and started jumping up and down when their horse came in first._

_Kevin grabbed Rosie in a hug and took her hand running all the way home. "Oh man ma's gonna be so surprised."_

_Rosie ran up the stairs after her friend halting when they went inside the apartment. It was quiet inside. Too quiet._

_They walked in and the Donnelly boys and their mother were sitting together with the local priest. _

_Mrs. Donnelly enveloped her son in a hug while Rosie stood nervously in the doorway._

_Kevin pushed away from his mother and ran to his room._

_Mrs. Donnelly turned to Rosie with tears in her eyes. "Rosie. Please talk to him. He'll listen to you."_

_Rosie nodded and hurried to Kevin's room. She found him face down on his bed crying. She carefully crawled next to him turning his body to face her. He hurriedly wiped his eyes staring at her. Rosie did the only thing she thought to do. She gave him a hug. What else did little kids know what to do?_

_Kevin held to her as if she was his last lifeline left._

_Lucky? Maybe his dad had been right. Who else could be lucky enough to have a best friend that was always there for him?_

* * *

"Of course I always thought Kevin was lucky for having the hottest best friend ever. Well there was also Tommy and Jenny, but that's different."

The senior detective rubbed his forehead. "That's a pitiful story right there Joey. Now. What do you know about Bob the Mouth?"

Joey blinked at him blankly. "Who?"

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**At least the episodes are still being shown online.**

**Man this pisses me off. A lot.**

**More than getting hit by a car…haha**

**Thanks to my reviewer:**

**Smiju: It's coming along. Hoped to have this and another chapter up before tonight…but you know how things go.**


	13. Horses Know Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Black Donnelly's. If I did I would have fought harder to keep it on the air.**

**For those of you who are not aware (it seems there are a few) TBD has been taken off the air for a 'trial' period. However the full episodes are still online at Of course the clarity isn't the best but we make do.**

**I hope it'll come back. Apparently it's the #1 show bought and downloaded from iTunes. It beat out The Office apparently.**

**NBC should get their heads out of their asses and keep it on TV not just online.**

* * *

As sad as it was to admit I was starting to get used to not waking up alone. I leaned my head back a bit watching Kevin sleep. He looked more secure when he was asleep. You couldn't find a trace of vulnerability. It was as if he was tougher asleep than awake. Of course I didn't believe that anymore. I was noticing a new side of him emerging. I probably should have been upset but I wasn't. I was kind of turned on by the new side of Kevin. He was becoming more sure of himself and carried himself completely different.

Except when it came to me. His kisses held a bit more aggression but his hold on me was still unsure. Which only proceeded to frustrate me. Let me say this. It frustrated the hell out of me. I was falling asleep with someone who I trusted completely, was both psychically and mentally attracted to, but still had all my clothes on in the morning. To put it simply it rather sucked.

As I watched his chest rise and fall I found myself reaching out to him. My fingers skimmed his chest. I could feel the tight muscles underneath that didn't show as well as Tommy's. Hell knew how Tommy ever found the time to keep the body he had. Like I'd said before. Tommy's body was flasher than his brothers but Kevin was still built. Sometimes subtle was nice.

Kevin's eyes opened as he took my hand in his smiling at me. "Mornin'."

I love early morning voices and that early morning smile. I especially loved the way his scent stayed on my pillow after her left. Truth was I really didn't want him to leave.

I moved myself closer to him. I gave him a soft slow kiss while nudging him to move on top of me. Kevin's left hand hovered near my shoulder holding him up while his right moved behind me gripping my bottom. My hips crowded his and I heard him groan slightly at the contact. I gasped into his lips as he pushed back down into me.

Kevin moved his lips to my neck with a sigh. "If this is just teasing, you have to let me know."

I ran my fingers down his back arching myself into him. "I'm absolutely not teasing. This side of you," I let out a low moan and he bit down my throat. "This side of you is something else."

Kevin moved back to my face smiling. The pressure slightly let up as Kevin put the pressure back on his arms. "So what brought this morning intervention thing on?"

I pushed back on my elbows so I could See Kevin more clearly. "Watching you sleep. Just knowing you're always right there. I think maybe knowing you're right there brought this on."

Kevin looked back at me seriously. "Okay, now's time for the questions you are most likely going to yell at me for."

I gave a sigh realizing fun time was over. Or just on hiatus. "Shoot."

Kevin sat up pulling me closer. "Are you positive about this?"

I flipped Kevin's hands over on my lap placing my palms on top of his. "Are you?"

Kevin frowned. "That's not what I asked."

I gave him a smile. "I know that. The truth is I'm not positive, but I'm not against it. Kevin, I want to try. I don't want to look back on this moment and wonder 'what if'."

He sighed. "I don't want to either, but, Christ. I don't want to fuck up what we have. Our entire lives Rose. This could change everything we've always had."

I squeezed his hands. "That doesn't mean it'll change for the worse."

He pulled me in closer by my wrists. "That doesn't mean it doesn't still worry me."

I wrapped my fingers around his forearms leaning as close to him as I could while still thinking straight. "I'm scared Kevin. I'm scared about my feelings for you. I'm scared that you're going to freak out and run from me like before." I pressed my lips against his briefly feeling him pull toward me once I pulled away. I blinked at him surprised.

Kevin brushed his fingers down my face. "I'll never run away. If you get scared I'll always come back after you."

I rested my hands on Kevin's neck moving further onto his lap. I noticed his eyes flick down as if calculating how long it would take to get rid of the clothes. "Kevin?"

His hands slid to my waist. "Rosie…" His lips found my neck, pressing in lovingly. "Róisín."

A moan went past my lips covered by hammering on my door. I pushed Kevin back slightly. "What the fuck?"

"Oi! Kevin are you there?"

My eyes narrowed moving back to Kevin. "Who is that?"

He carefully lifted me off of his lap not meeting my eyes. "I think it's Whitey."

My hands covered my eyes knees folding to my chin immediately. "Please leave before I get really upset."

Kevin moved my hands away placing a hard kiss against my lips. "Everything is going to be okay. It's slightly bumpy to start, but I swear to you everything is going to be okay."

I grabbed his neck kissing him before letting him go. As he walked out of the room I lay back placing a pillow over my face letting out all the frustration I had been holding in.

* * *

I made my appearance at the diner watching Jenny smile a bit. "Don't you ever work?"

I shrugged. "I've been working for a long time now thanks. I'm straightening things out. I even called mom to tell her to extend her stay in Boston. She's been visiting with Patrick and my aunt but one of my other cousins came back to the states two days ago. Darcie is my uncle's daughter; I think you remember her visiting once or twice. She was in Ireland for a while with her dad and her boy toy. Finally got engaged. I'll say this he's a catch. Grew up neighborhood after I left but I visited. He's got a twin brother too but…well you know how that goes."

"Oh yeah. If nothing else, I know how THAT goes." Jenny threw an apron at me smiling. "Why so excited to work at the diner?"

I tied my apron giving her my full attention. "Tommy was telling me you could use some help. Kind of hurt that I had to hear my best friend needs help through someone else."

Jenny paused then threw her arms around me shaking. "Damnit I'm so scared. I don't even know how I asked Tommy for help."

I gave a sigh letting her go. "Sometimes we forget we need help. We're only mortal kiddo."

Jenny wiped her eyes smiling. "Sometimes I think you truly are the only one."

I rolled my eyes. "Age is nothing. My soul is older than yours. Price to pay for things seen too quickly and early." I shook my head grabbing a pen from the apron. "See it's better you're older in age. Otherwise you'd sound as damned jaded as I do."

* * *

I watched Jenny follow her father into the back room. Dear lord this wasn't going to turn out well. Dockey was offering to pay the debt they owed if he owned half the business. I saw them both part ways from Mr. Riley's office.

Jenny moved back toward me looking half angry, half scared. "Go ahead back to the bakery. Please don't worry about me."

I clutched her closer. "Are you positive?"

"Yeah. If I need you I promise to call this time."

I nodded handing her back the apron and heading out the door. Swear to god I think Tommy had a tracking device on me. As soon as I turned that corner, Tommy and Kevin appeared.

"Oh shit."

I went to turn but they linked arms with me Tommy slightly leading the way. "No oh shit. We need you around. We have to go visit some horses. Before you ask, no I'm not kidding."

I managed to get them to lessen their grip on me as we walked along. I twined my fingers with Kevin keeping my arm through Tommy's. "So why are we betting on horses today?"

Tommy's face hardened a bit. "We need some quick money. Part to pay of Kevin's debt and part to keep the Riley's in business."

I squeezed Tommy's arm. "You're a good man Tommy."

He gave me a little smile and kiss my forehead. He leaned forward slightly looking at Kevin. "See Kevin? Someone thinks I'm not a complete asshole. And I swear to god, if I see her upset about you doing something stupid one more time I'm gonna kill you."

Kevin gave Tommy one of his famous. 'I'm not stupid' looks. "You know Tommy, I'm getting sick of this lecture."

"Maybe if I didn't have to give you the lecture all the time…"

Kevin opened his mouth but I squeezed his hand. He smiled at me grabbing a paper as we entered the betting center. "Going to help me pick a horse?"

I gave his cheek a kiss as Tommy walked toward the TVs. "Of course, I'm your lucky charm remember."

A smile crept along his lips as his fingers brushed the top of my jeans. "Magically delicious."

"I do not want to hear this." Tommy looked slightly creeped out as he appeared at my shoulder. "For that reason I'm standing between the two of you while you pick a horse."

………………………………..………………..

Tommy smiled at me as Butterball finished first. I hid my smile in Kevin's shoulder. I told Tommy as he went to place the bet to put it on Butterball. I knew Kevin, he would be an amazing gambler if he trusted his instinct. I wrapped my arms around Kevin's waist as he apologized to Tommy only to find out we had won.

Kevin turned in my arms looking at me. "You told him to change it didn't you?"

I tilted my head up looking at him. "You always had that perfect instinct Kevin. You just got scared."

"Me getting scared mean people end up dead."

I tightened my arms around his waist. "Kevin, what happened was no one's fault. Stop it."

He smiled at me leading me toward the door where Tommy stood smiling.

* * *

We walked through the Firecracker Kevin still talking. "Rose, you think I'm a good liar?"

I rolled my eyes at Tommy. This was his fault. "Kevin, I think I'm with Tommy on this one. You are a good liar. You just don't know it. You don't think you lie. Let's just drop it now, right?"

Jimmy asked us where the money was and Kevin proceeded to tell him. Sometimes I really want to smack him.

I stood next to Joey looking at the wall. "What happened to clover?"

Joey smacked the brush into the wall. "It's still a fucking shade of green what's everyone's problem?"

"It's the wrong shade of green Joey. We're all Irish. We need a fucking mick name to our green. Clover, shamrock, emerald isle, or leprechaun's ass. Something."

I turned to watch Tommy walking away. He paused and placed all the money on the counter. Tommy walked through the doors with a stiffness in his shoulders. I knew that walk. He was about to do something he didn't want to do. He was doing something legit that was still going to have someone hurt in the end.

Kevin came up behind me running his knuckles down my back. "We'll figure it out."

"Kev, you sold out the only brother that always had you back." I shrugged. "You know what, I don't want to fight." I turned to Joey. "Gimme a paintbrush, you need to learn how to put up pain that's going to last.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry this is up late. (and is short)**

**I've been down with laryngitis along with a few other problems. Prom was the other day which was interesting.**

**I say interesting because I cannot possibly think of another word.**

**I promise I'm not going to abandon the story just because NBC is on crack. As long as the shows are still online there will still be Irish Eyes.**

**In the unlikely event they do not post the rest don't worry. I'll figure out a way to finish the story.**

**As for the little poll that only kellie and I have been speaking about I'm kinda with her on this. Missy Peregrym has a look similar to what Rose should look like. I've never seen her act but I'm on the look mindset.**

**In my mind there's also Madeline Zima.**

**Because yeah I take into account age because I'm easily bored.**

**Anyway thanks to my reviewers:**

**Smiju: we still have our on-line episodes, let's hope it will come back.**

**Nelle07: Read the disclaimer if you haven't heard yet.**

**XNegAttentionX: I have a knack for cute couples haha. Fun fact this story has surpassed Four Roses in reviews but not in hits. Interesting fact thought you might enjoy.**

**Certifiably Insane: Thanks. And yes NBC damned to hell.**

**Kellie: haha you pretty much have my A/N but thanks for reviewing all the same.**

**Sadvirtue: He does need a hug.**

**rosesinmay star6ljvs: Thanks, I'd never abandon readers for anything.**

**LuckyIrish20: We won't abandon it. But hey we still have the episodes online, one point for TBD fans.**


	14. Joey and Rambo VII

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Donnelly's, but I wish I did. Petition to bring back TBD. I love the show.**

* * *

"Yeah. Painting with Rosie was a real treat. Although she did have a point. With her guidance the bar looked pretty damn good, and the paint job lasted." Joey smiled at his audience then frowned. "You know father, I'm not too big on confession."

The priest rubbed the bridge of his nose looking at Joey. "Joey, I'm not here to listen to your sins. I'm not a miracle working, I'm just mortal. I came to visit plus I just want to understand what happened."

"Happened?"

"The Donnelly boys. Joey, a lot of people are dead, people betraying each other. We had a close neighborhood Joey. You know that better than a lot of people."

Joey smiled reminiscing, a piece of turkey hanging from his lip. "Yeah, the stories I have. I mean the Donnelly's were always there for me, and the girls too. When Rosie lost her dad, Jenny's breakups, and just me getting bullied. Everyone watched out for each other because that's who we were. Of course it could have been because so many generations had grown up in the same shi-I mean crummy neighborhood. Except Rosie. I mean she came from Boston, which sounded like a hotshot place to us at the time. Then we found out more about Boston. Not so good.

"Rosie never told us the real reason why her parents left Boston. I mean they still visited and everything so you didn't think it was too bad. Yet there was that idea that pulled at you. How many six year olds can keep a running conversation about different kinds of firearms and ammunition? And that night at the hospital when she gave Tommy and Kevin the ammunition and stuff? Well between you and me father, I've seen her trunk. The trunk of her car. Swear to God I was talking about the trunk of her car. But I've seen the inside and it's like being in a SWAT team action movie. There were certain devices I had never seen nor heard of.

"Not just that, but Rosie knew how to use each and every thing known to man. I remember at our junior prom I-I mean-some guy was getting a bit frisky with her and she pulled a knife to his crotch. She had an inner thigh holster with a knife in it. Who has that stuff? Whenever she was worried about going somewhere she wore her lucky boots. Her lucky boots hid two ankle sheaths with silver daggers. Seriously, she was always like a badass vampire slayer-slash-bounty hunter. I mean it was hot as hell but scary.

"That's why when Rosie finally made her mind up about selling her car she had to 'redecorate' her apartment. She called me to give her a hand. Well she called Kevin and I came with Kevin. Tommy tagged along to. Probably to make sure everything was secure. Or you know to make sure Rosie didn't shoot us."

……………………………………………………

_Tommy carried the last duffle bag inside the apartment. "Seriously Rosie, why do you have all this shit?"_

_Rose shrugged pouring something to drink for everyone. "I told you, Patrick used me as his safe. I get anything left over in bulk shipments. If he ever needs something 'out of date' he knows where to find me. I just keep forgetting how much room is in my trunk. Never use it."_

_Kevin opened a bag taking out rope and a Rambo-esque knife. "Okay seriously who would use this shit?"_

_Rose looked at what he was holding and a smile came across her face. "Oh I know of two people who were creative in their ways. Just put them away. As for me I'd just prefer using the baseball bat by the door."_

_Joey rose an eyebrow at her. "Uh weren't you the one that shoved a gun in Jimmy's crotch?"_

_Rose laughed taking out her ponytail and shaking her hair down. "Yeah well I've wanted to do that for years. It's not like you can find a lot on me."_

_Tommy crossed his arms and walked over to Rose. "Spread." _

_Rose rolled her eyes lifting her arms and spreading her legs. _

_Tommy took a glance at her top noting there was no place to hid anything there. That and if he frisked her up top she would punch him, Kevin probably would take a swing at him too. He pat down from her waist to her ankles. He lifted her right pant leg finding one of her ankle sheaths and pulled out the knife laying it next to him. He checked her left leg but there was nothing. His hands moved slowly back up the inside of her legs._

_Rose let out a giggle. "Better buy me dinner first Tommy." She looked up to see Kevin shooting dagger looks at Tommy. " That and buy a cup for yourself, think Kevin's getting jealous."_

_Tommy cleared his throat and stood back up. "Okay see you still can hid things on you."_

_Rose shrugged twisting her arm back to relieve an itch. "Yeah, but Tommy you need to learn how to check people more thoroughly." She moved her arm back around quickly brandishing a stiletto this time. "Don't lose your touch. That's how people end up dead."_

_Joey let out a whistle. "Where were you keeping that one?"_

_Rose smiled tossing the stiletto with the knife on the floor. "If I told you I'd have to kill you. Helps to be a girl sometimes. Most guys are a bit careful about frisking you." He looked at the three in front of her curiously. "You know I think I'm going to give the three of you a free lesson. You're going to need it especially with the people you'll be dealing with." She held up her hand as Tommy went to say something. "Don't argue with me. You're not going to get out of all this business as easily as you'd hope Tommy. I'm sorry but that's the truth. I'm pretty good about carrying concealed but I can teach you to spot out someone who's carrying. Observational skills are good to have, even if you don't want to look for weapons. At least be able to read someone who wants you dead."_

_Kevin cleared off the couch sitting down and pulling Rose onto his lap. "You know sometimes I really worry about you."_

_Rose tilted her head to the side. "Why?"_

_Tommy sat next to them. "You just worry us when you talk like this. Like there's something you're not telling us."_

_Joey sat in an armchair watching them silently._

"_There's nothing important." Rose traced her fingers over Kevin's hands, which rested on her stomach. "I just don't want to see something happen to any of you if it can be prevented."_

_Tommy shook his head gripping her knee. "Rose, there's never been a choice in this. Everything just happened."_

"_Tommy you're not listening to me. I'm not arguing with that fact. If you didn't kill them Jimmy would be dead and thing would have turned out worse. Nicky would have gone after Sean just because. Sean didn't do anything. Everyone's always just looking for blood. But I'm trying to prevent it from being your blood." She took one of Kevin's hands and laced their fingers together while gripping one of Tommy's hands. "Jenny and I went to the bar to find you and Kevin the night you got rid of Louie's body. Who do you think cleaned up the basement? We never spoke, because we knew the same thing. As long as the blood wasn't from any of you it would be okay. As long as you guys were alive things would be okay." She paused for a moment as Kevin tightened his hold on her hand. "You guys mean everything to me. Please don't make me go to a funeral when I can prepare you a little better."_

_Tommy nodded giving her forehead a kiss. "I promise if it'll ease your mind we'll stay for your 'lessons.' Just remember we're not as, uh, experienced as you."_

_Rose's eyes twinkled as she slid off Kevin's lap. "Experienced? I think I like that."_

_Kevin made a face a Rose. "Can you not say it like that?"_

_Rose moved closer to Kevin sliding her arms around his waist. She lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear as she whispered something in his ear. A blush crept up Kevin's neck as he looked at Rose._

_Tommy covered his eyes. "Can you not say anything to Kevin while I'm here?"_

…………………………………………

Joey shrugged to the priest. "I think the problems got worse the day I got Sean that car…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sometimes I get quick again.**

**So not going to wait for too many reviews before I post this soo:**

**XNegAttentionX: I enjoy blueballing my characters. And frustrating readers haha. I was actually thinking about that when I wrote the last chapter. Longest fan fic where no one has gotten any. Yeah I just found it funny that my FB one still has more hits. This chaper has officially passed Four Roses ::small tear:: Long live TBD!**

**Nimacu: Sometimes I'm not so evil, Look! New chapter!**


	15. Daydreams, Druggies, and Bliss

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Donnelly's if I did…well things would be different.**

**Like it would still be on air. Oh and I'd probably be driving around for petitions to keep it on air.**

**But alas I do not. I just own my own characters.**

* * *

I waved Tommy and Joey out the door shutting it quickly releasing a sigh. I titled my head back reminding myself eventually things would be simple.

Kevin walked over placing his hands on either side of me, palms pressed against the door. His body leaned into mine as he planted kisses on my lips. He drew back between kisses to speak. "So what was with the whispering in the ear?"

I nipped his bottom lip sliding my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. "What do you mean?"

Kevin placed a finger under my chin lifting my face to meet his eyes. "The things you say. 'As soon as they leave I want to apologize.' What was that about?"

I took Kevin's finger and pressed it against my lips kissing it gently and gazing at him under my lashes. "What do you thing it meant?"

Kevin's eyes darkened a bit and the look on his face made heat spread throughout my body. I loved that look. "I'm really hoping this is a mutual apology for all the interruptions. Because if it isn't I may explode."

I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips into his. Kevin maneuvered us into the bedroom pushing us both gently down on the bed. He leaned on his arms pushing down onto me making sure I wasn't going anywhere. His hands slid beneath the tank I was wearing slowly lifting it up when my phone rang.

Kevin went to grab it but I pulled him back. "Let the answering machine get it."

It rang two more times when Kevin pulled back and grabbed it. "No, if I don't pick it up it's going to drive me crazy." He kissed my forehead turning his attention to the phone. "Hello. Jimmy? What? No. NO. Because I said no. Fuck you too."

I carefully sat up taking the phone from Kevin sneaking my other hand beneath his shirt, running my fingers down his chest. "What do you need Jimmy?"

"I need Kevin at the bar, I need to go out for a bit. I don't trust Sean and Joey alone."

"Jimmy he's helping me out with stuff here."

There was a pause on the other end and I swear I could almost see the smile on Jimmy's face. "Yeah well he can help you with_ stuff_ tonight. Right now I need him to supervise the bar." He hung up with a chuckle.

I placed the phone back and frowned at Kevin. "Go ahead."

His face fell. "What?"

"If Jimmy's asking for your help go for it."

"No, come on Rosie…" He looked down at me longingly.

I put my hand behind his neck pressing him forward for a kiss. "Kevin, I'm not trying to blue ball you, I swear to god. But if Jimmy needs your help go for it." I kissed along his jaw with a small smile. "That and Jimmy's giving you the full night off. So maybe later…" I let my voice trail off.

Kevin gave a sigh and grudgingly moved off me.

I followed him to the door leaning against the frame trailing my fingers over Kevin's sleeve. "I'll see you later."

Kevin smiled kissing the top of my head and grabbed my bottom. "I'll see you later."

* * *

I tied my hair back debating whether or not I should call my mother to see if she was ever coming home. The phone rang making my decision, the call could wait.

"I'm just gonna guess this is Jenny."

"How'd you know?"

I smiled to myself. "I'm psychic. What's up kiddo?"

"Dockey was at the bar this morning."

"Oh." I felt a small chill go up my spine. "How'd that go over?"

"How do you think it did?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry." I let my mind wander slightly. Kevin was waiting for me to come home, sitting on the couch wearing just a towel.

"Rosie?"

I shook my head. "Hmm?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

I felt my cheeks flare. "Nothing."

"Did it have to do with Kevin?"

I groaned leaning my head on the counter. "You have no idea. Jimmy's killing things for me." I held up my thumb and forefinger. "This close this morning. I swear ta god…"

Jenny laughed. "How long has it been?"

"Too long. I mean I'd hit on you but I'm not into girls."

"Funny."

"Yeah thought so. Call me if there's any problems, right?"

"Thanks."

She hung up and I replaced the phone in the cradle with a sigh. Kevin was going to make it hard for me to focus today. Wonder how hard…Damnit. I needed to have my brain bleached.

I turned to the oven taking out the tray of muffins. Blueberry. Funny things about blueberries was that they stained the lips purple. A dark delicious purple.

"Shit." I slumped forward on the counter. "Please kill me."

"See I wouldn't say that too loud around here, especially lately."

I looked up to see Tommy leaning across from me smiling.

I opened my mouth but the phone rang. "One second Tommy." I turned to the phone puzzled. "Róisín Dubh."

"Rosie!" Jenny's voice sounded frantic.

"Yes?" I kept my voice careful since Tommy was in the room. I once made the mistake of asking her what was wrong on the phone before Tommy bolted to the diner. The problem was Jenny had run out of pads and wanted to know if I had any since she was in the middle of lunch rush. "What can I do for you?"

"Jimmy just asked me out!"

"WHAT?" Okay so calm cool and collective didn't work.

Tommy's head snapped up and he made his way around the counter.

"Just what I said, he asked me out. What the hell is going on?"

"Shit." I jumped out of Tommy's reach sliding myself across the counter and falling on the other side with a groan. "Owww, can I call you back later?"

"Shit, you had to run away from Tommy didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Rosie. Hand me the phone." Tommy slid forward on the counter reaching over to me. "I'm being serious."

I winced hearing Jenny hurriedly apologize and hang up. I handed him the phone watching him swear when he heard the dial tone.

Tommy walked back around the counter lifting me up with ease. "Would it have killed you to give me the phone?"

I walked to the back room to grab a bag of ice. "Not me but someone would have been dead."

Tommy frowned. "Ha ha ha. Funny."

I gave him my best smile. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"You hear anything about me lately?"

I felt my lips twitch, fighting a smile. "Should I?"

"I'm being serious Rosie. Any word on the street about me?"

I shrugged lifting the ice pack carefully. "There are a few rumors going around how Dockey's not going to stay in charge too long. A few people mentioned the names of those who they'd rather see in charge. You're name came up a few times."

"Seriously, how do you hear this shit?"

"Tommy. I work at a bakery, I help Jenny at the dinner, I work at your bar part time, and everyone always tells me their secrets anyway. I could I not hear?"

Tommy gave me a quick kiss. "Thanks. I'll be seeing you."

"No problem."

I watched Tommy walk out with a careful look on his face. Something must have happened for him to come to me. Usually he hated hearing the latest gossip. Not that I wasn't planning on mentioning it anyway, but I was waiting for a better time. The question was, would there ever be a better time?

* * *

My eyes lit up as Kevin walked in the door. "Hey." I was definitely over excited, my voice was breathless.

He walked over to the counter giving me a quick kiss. "Going to take a break anytime soon?"

I looked around. "Yeah kinda slow today. Where are we going?"

"Um, I need to grab Tommy at Kate Farrell's. I figure since you two are friends it's less awkward for me to go."

I was holding on to my leather jacket very tightly. "Tell me Dockey is not going to be there."

Kevin shrugged. "I doubt it. Why? I mean I know you don't like him but…"

"Kevin I told you. There is no doubt in my mind he wants me dead. I stand up to him but seriously, do I ever think things through? No, I don't think so."

Kevin smiled twisting a finger into the loop of my jeans pulling me close. "I'll protect you."

I scanned his eyes knowing this was not the time to fool around in the bakery. Not that I hadn't done it before. Thankfully the only people who'd ever caught me were the boys and not my mom. I just got a small lecture from them, so no real harm done. Although I couldn't say the same for that particular boy, whoever it was.

Kevin and I held hands all the way to Kate's. It was simple and seemed to dull the images of him in a towel on my couch. Of course I made the mistake of watching him when we were on Kate's doorstep. Then I could see the dampness of his hair and the few beads of water running down his chest to the top of the towel.

"Rose?"

I blinked smiling at Kate. "Sorry, zoned out for a second there. How are you doing Kate?"

"Good." She nodded Kevin through the doorway and gave me a hug. "How are things?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You know, same as always. How are you doing? Need anything?"

Kate smiled shaking her head. "We're set. I'm just glad I've been able to get Tommy to visit Mathew…" Her voice trailed off in the way I recognized.

"Let me guess. That wonderful Derek Farrell has been visiting?"

Kate gave a ghost of a smile. "Even I don't call him by his real name."

I gave her a look. "You think I'd ever say that to his face?" I gave a shiver. "I don't have a death wish."

"Good to hear." Tommy smirked at me. "Although I'd pay to see you call him Derek."

We waved our way out the door and down the steps. Tommy and Kevin arguing about some old lady that kept calling the bar. Kevin tugged me into the Firecracker and behind the bar where I nodded to Sean and Joey.

I watched as Tommy grabbed three baseball bats and pulled Sean away.

Sean yelled to Joey from the bar. "Joey, don't fuck up. Rosie, watch him please?"

I gave him a little salute and turned to Joey. "When did he get so goddamn pushy?"

Joey shrugged grabbing a few beers. "Can you grab the phone?"

I nodded stretching for the phone and taking a tip left on the bar. "Firecracker."

"Rosie?"

I widened my eyes at Joey. "Hi Mama D, what can I do for you?"

"Is Sean there?"

"Nope."

"How about Kevin?"

I gave Joey a little smile. "No, I think they went to the park for a while. Maybe went to play baseball in the field."

* * *

I jumped out of Kevin's way as he demonstrated to Jimmy how they had beat up the druggies in the alley.

"Oi! Watch it!"

Kevin smirked at me whacking the back of my leg with the pool stick.

Tommy rolled his eyes telling everyone to quit it so he could make his phone call.

I crossed my arms as Kevin dropped his stick to his side giving me an innocent look. "Why so blue?" I felt the stick appear behind my knees knocking me into Kevin's open arms. "See I knew you were falling for me."

I rolled my eyes moving closer into his chest. "You use that line way too much, it's not so cute anymore."

Kevin pouted and whispered a few words into my ear involving a better use for the small stock room in the back which made me shiver in the good way.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "You two mind not saying dirty things if no one else gets to listen?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my attention to the billiards game. I stole Kevin's stick and landed the 3 and 4 in the right corner pocket. I did a little dance then noticed everyone's attention was on the exchange between Jimmy and Tommy, about Mrs. McCreedy. That wasn't good. Old bag tried selling me drugs at least five times when I was in high school.

I gave a little groan as Whitey and Jimmy walked out and looked at my watch. I had never called Jenny back and ten to one she needed to talk. I wasn't going to bring it up with Jimmy. Lord knows that wouldn't turn out well at all.

I gave Kevin a quick kiss and nodded to the others as I ran to the diner. Jenny nodded to her dad then grabbed my hand dragging me into the backroom.

I felt like a priest with how Jenny was telling me everything. She told me about how odd Jimmy had acted and how worried she was about her dad. She asked me for advice on both matters and I could only help what I said was useful.

I pat her hand but then a noise cracked the calm. When I say cracked, I mean that literally. Mr. Reilly started curing and yelling which caused jenny and I to jump up to his aid. While Jenny knelt next to her father, who's nose was profusely bleeding, I took notice that the cash register was open but there was still a good deal of money inside. Which could only mean one thing. Jimmy.

Jenny went flying out the door, I didn't even wait a second to make sure if her dad was okay. I loved Jenny and I didn't want her to kill Jimmy, that was too much of a clean up. I saw Jenny jump Jimmy and dive her elbow into his neck. They both crashed to the ground with Jenny creaming at Jimmy and punching him. Whitey looked too scared to move. I'm not sure if that made him a smart guy or a pussy. I was going to go ahead and say both.

I bent over and pulled Jenny backward while she kicked and screamed at Jimmy to give back the money.

"Jenny."

"All this because I wouldn't go out with you? You're such an asshole!"

"Wake up. Somebody always gets paid. From now on it's gonna be me."

Jenny shrugged out of my arms and ran back to the diner.

Jimmy sniffed and look at me. "So do I get a lecture from you too?"

I did the first thing I could think of. I kicked him in the balls and ran the other way listening as Jimmy cursed me all the way down the block.

* * *

"Sean, I love you. You're like the little brother I never wanted but I need money. As much as I'd love to GIVE you the car for 2 grand I really do need the money."

I hadn't gone more than a block and a half before Kevin called me so that I could witness Sean getting his first car. Not that great of a deal as he'd hoped.

Sean hung his head looking at the piece of shit car in front of him. Truthfully, between the car, registration, and fake license it was worth it. Of course, I would have preferred having a real license and saving to get a decent car, but that was the difference between Sean and me. I was smart and Sean…not so much.

Sean took the keys and Kevin groaned. "I can't believe he's taking this piece of shit."

I shrugged. "Seeing as he doesn't even have his license at least he has something."

Kevin laughed and climbed into the front seat while I stretched out with Joey in the back. If I had to say something nice this car was pretty comfy and there was a lot of leg room. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. You know after I got over Sean's driving skills.

…………………………….

We pulled up a block away from the Firecracker spotting Tommy.

I rolled down my window and wiggled my eyebrows at him. "Hey big boy. Need a lift?"

Tommy looked at me, looked at the car, then noticed who was driving. "Do I want to know where this came from?"

Sean beamed. "2 grad for the car, 'registration', and license."

Tommy grinned at Kevin. "How's it run?"

I saw Kevin smirk. "Like a top."

Tommy thought for a moment then opened Kevin's door. "Get in the back we need to run an errand."

We dropped Joey off and picked Jimmy up a few blocks away. Jimmy gave me a sour look but we didn't say a word to each other. If something was going to be said it would be later. Right now we had an errand to run.

…………………………….

We made it to the old bag's apartment and broke in. Jimmy held her down while Kevin, Sean, and Tommy took off the door. I grabbed a few baggies and flushed then down the toilet listing to the old bag scream at me while Jimmy looked at me half-amused and half-annoyed. I saw Sean and Kevin lift the door so I ran ahead them down the stairs opening the front door. The door was put on the roof and each of the boys reached up to hold it making sure we didn't lose it on the drive.

* * *

I had had the boys drop me off at my building before they headed back to the bar. I reminded Kevin to remember to give me a call with a wink and a brush against the front of his pants. He wasn't going to forget.

Of course that was at least two hours ago. I was sitting on the couch in my sweats when the phone rang.

"Rosie."

I smiled rested my head on the back of the couch. "Hey there. Where are you?"

"Starry Night lounge. Can you come down here for a bit?"

"Sure sweetie. I'll be there in a few." I hung up frowning. Starry Night was a bar set in the neutral zone. You went there either if you were barred from one of the Italian or Irish bars OR if you had fucked up. Somehow, I don't think it was so much as Kevin fucking up as it was Tommy had found out about Jimmy's incident this afternoon.

I slipped on a short black shirt and tank top deciding on my leather jacket before hurrying out the door.

………….

My eyes fell on Kevin at the bar talking to Nicky. Well that couldn't be a good thing. Especially since as Nicky walked away smiling Kevin frowned and was rubbing his forehead.

Nicky made his way over to me, giving me the once over. "You know, pretty girl like you shouldn't walk into a bar looking that sexy. Some people may try to take advantage of the situation." His husky voice still sent a slight shiver through my body.

I crossed my arms knowing full well that the extra lift to his smile was the view he was getting with my arms crossed. "You'd know all about taking advantage of the situation wouldn't you Nicky?"

I walked away and sat at the stool next to Kevin running my fingers over his hand. "Hey."

"Nicky set me up. Right now I just don't want to think or worry about it." Kevin turned his head to face me placing money on the bar and pulling me up with him. "Come on I need to get out of here."

I let Kevin take my hand and lead me out the door. We walked in silence, huddling close together. We arrived at my apartment and I let us in turning around slowly.

Kevin shut the door behind him and took a step toward me. Before I knew it Kevin crashed his lips against mine and pushed my jacket off my shoulders pressing me against the wall. I moaned into his lips as he lifted me up moving my shirt around my hips while I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel a certain contact but there were too many articles of clothing on to do this. I tugged the front of his shirt nodded toward the bedroom.

Kevin laid me on the bed following closely right on top of me. He smiled at my whimper of protest when he unlocked my legs from his waist. He was breathing heavy but managed to keep himself a safe enough distance from my lips so I could breathe. "I just need to know if you're 100 sure about this. Because we can wait…"

I grabbed the front of Kevin's shirt bringing his face inches from mine. "Kevin. If you ask me a stupid question like that in the next five second then I swear to god I will make sure you're blue balled so bad people are going to call you Violet Beauregarde."

Kevin gave a laugh and flicked my panties off then went to unzip my skirt. After that my brain melted to a point of utter incomprehension.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sooo yeah catching up slowly. I'm getting back on top of things**

**Other than this afternoon. I was running into the kitchen to grab my phone and when I pick it up I hear: "Get in the goddamn car!"**

"**What?"**

"**We're kidnapping you?"**

"**What the fuck?"**

**Sure enough I look out the window and there are two of my friends yelling at me to lock up. Fun times. We went for milkshakes then to a park to chill on the swings. Oh yes, we're that cool.**

**Oh and I saw my ex last Wednesday. That was quite entertaining. I really thought I was going to make him cry. It's my superpower I make boys Emo.**

**Any who Thanks to:**

**XNegAttentionX: Aww come on tell me the anticipation wasn't exciting. I enjoy blue balling everyone. Papa Smurf! I love you haha Yes Tommy is a cutie. He has to watch out for everyone, but Rose does make things easier…or does she?**

**Samamtha778: Updated.**


	16. Joey the VIII I am I am

**I own nada. Still keeping hopes that FX or someone will get the rights for TBD. Great season finale, but I refuse to take that as a series finale.**

* * *

Joey lay on his bed listening to his therapist. She was hot but he still felt alone. After all what could he do? "I have nothing left. No hopes, no dreams."

"Tell me about it Joey." Dr. Lowell smiled at him slightly. A shy sort of smile you'd expect from a high school girl.

That was all it took for Joey. He sat up grabbing a carrot and taking a bite. "Well everyone had a dream. Tommy wanted all that art crap. It was the only thing other than Jenny he loved. Sean wanted to bang every girl he could and get his ma off his back. Jimmy wanted to be able to walk right again and to get revenge for his father's death. Jenny wanted to be with Tommy in the right way, in other words for him not to be some killer. Kevin wanted this whole thing to be over quickly and to listen to his real gambler instinct. Rosie wanted. Well, Rosie just wanted Kevin. I'm pretty sure a part of her just wanted the hell out of the neighborhood too.

"After all the shit that had been happening and thanks to Kate's suggestions Tommy decided he was going to go after his art once and for all. Sean wasn't going to get exactly what he wanted but you'll see. Jimmy well…he didn't exactly get what he wanted either. Kevin should have been more careful with what he wished for. As for Rosie…well Rosie was enjoying what she had."

"How do you know?"

"Well after pestering Kevin he said he'd never seen Rosie look as peaceful awake as she did when she woke up the next morning. Truthfully the only time anyone sees Rosie calm or peaceful is when she's sleeping. Anyone knows her knows she not peaceful when she's drunk. But the main thing is Kevin had Rosie and Rosie had Kevin. Aside from the little things she used to talk about wanting she did have the one person who loved her more than anyone else could."

"What about you Joey? What is it you wanted?"

"Me? I wanted the same thing I wanted since I was a kid." Joey looked beyond his therapist to somewhere back in his past. "I wanted to be a Donnelly. Of course at this point and time it wasn't a good thing to want to be."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know I've disappeared for a while. Between hospital visits and being in Jamestown, VA to sing for the 400****th**** anniversary last week I've been swamped. But I'm back and I swear I will update more.**

**WHAT about that season finale?**

**As I stated above great for the end of a season not a series.**

**Anyway thanks to my reviewers:**

**SuperFreak85: Not so much as you may thing. There's going to be more info explaining on Rosie and Tommy's relationship. Mostly she's just his right hand girl..but like I said. I'll explain.**

**xNegAttentionX::does dance:: Kevin got some! He finally got some!**

**Elyse Black: I would love to read your story. Come one, who can get enough of Kevin? No one. Oh and I hadd to add in about my Boondock Saint boys. I've written a fanfic about them and my versions may make an appearance…**

**Kellie: Like I was saying, I will explain the Tommy/Rosie thing…haha I'm surprised everyone is looking deeply into that.**

**Katie 05: I do too. Joey had to have the best lines. It's a must.**


	17. What Hurts the Most

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything at all. Jeeze, If I did trust I would have found a way to keep it on air.**

* * *

At the current point in time I could care less if there was a stupid smirk on my face. I wrapped my arms around Kevin's waist and closed my eyes.

He stroked my hair and I could hear the grin in his voice. "Remind me why we didn't do this sooner?"

I lifted my face to his and smiled. "Because we've never been the brightest pair."

Kevin laughed and rolled me under him. "How about another go?"

"You're not tired yet? Kevin, sweetie. I think you may break me."

He trailed kisses along my collarbone. "I know you, it'd take a lot more than that to break you. Plus," he rand his hand up my thigh causing me to sigh. "I know for a fact you're more than ready."

"Mmm, you have me there, but-Shit." I looked over at the bed stand to watch Kevin's phone vibrating.

Kevin groaned and grabbed it. "Hello? Yeah Jimmy. Fine, fine. See you in a while." He hung up and slid off the bed before turning back to me. "Jimmy has a surprise for everyone apparently."

I frowned and walked past Kevin toward the bathroom. The one nice thing was feeling his eyes all over me. "Well I'm going to go take a shower. Grab a muffin out of the fridge I won't be long."

I turned on the shower and stepped in with a slight shiver as the water temperature adjusted.

"So I heard that conserving water is a good thing."

"Jesus Christ!" I jumped and fell back into Kevin. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

He gave me a funny look. "I was making enough noise."

"Yeah well a girl's shower is her sanctuary. I block out all other noise and shit when I'm in here." I paused as Kevin turned me in his arms.

"See something you like?" Kevin had a Chershire Cat grin on his face.

"How much time do we have before we have to go meet up with Jimmy?"

* * *

"Nice of the two of you to finally show up."

I smiled sweetly at Jimmy from Kevin's other side. So we had gotten a little sidetracked.

Jimmy, Whitey, Shaun, Kevin and I stood before the Firecracker lookingat the new sign.

I turned to Jimmy. "You do realize no one is going to catch on to this right? Jimmy, a good deal of your customers are old timers who don't know about new age shit. The others don't have a high enough IQ to get it."

"Yeah well I think it's good. And it's my bar, my sign, so fuck you Rosie."

Shaun cocked his head to the side. "You know Jimmy, it looks more like a saltine than a regular cracker."

"Since everyone's in good sprits I think now would be a good time to mention my little problem." Kevin held up a PDA with a sheepish grin.

I blinked a few times. "Kevin. I was under the impression I killed that phone."

"I was under the impression I told you to destroy that thing a long time ago Kevin." Jimmy moved next to me in the pursuit of backing Kevin into the bar.

"Well, yeah Rosie you did break it, and yeah Jimmy you told me to get rid of it. The problem is there was this sweet bet and-I'll tell you inside." With that he turned and ran into the bar with Jimmy and I close at his heels.

You know. I used to think that Kevin was going to give me a heart attack. Now I was thinking he was going to get me killed in a blaze of guns minus the glory.

………………….

Jimmy handed me the phone. "Would you like the honors?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and grabbed the baseball bat under the bar. I threw the phone in the air then smashed it into the ground with the bat. I slammed my heel into the display until the bottom of my shoe crushed the motherboard of the phone. I handed it to Jimmy and calmly sat down giving everyone a smile.

Whitey stared at me. "I would hate to piss you off. I've had a lot of crazy girlfriends, but you are like the queen bitch."

"Kiss my ass Whitey. Kevin, fix your sit. Bye boys, I have an actual job I need to get to if you don't mind."

* * *

As I made my way to the bakery I saw the Riley's dinner with smoke coming from the front door and Joey headed in. Walking in Jenny was shutting off all the fire alarms and yelling for her father.

"What the hell happened here?"

Jenny looked at me taken aback. "How'd you get in here?"

Joey motioned to the door. "It was open."

"Shit." She ran past me and looked outside.

Joey looked around waving the smoke out with some towels. "What should we do?"

"What do we do when we're in trouble?"

"Call Tommy?"

"When we haven't done anything illegal but we still don't want Tommy to know?"

"Oh, 911."

"Correct, throw me the phone and get Jenny inside before she catchers her death."

…………..

"Jenny take a deep breath. We've got everything under control I promise. Go out there and find your dad." I gave her shoulders a squeeze.

She shook her head. "No I can't, not yet. What if he comes back here as I'm leaving? I don't want to take that chance."

I fought the urge to smack my best friend. "Do you really believe that I would just abandon the diner? I just told everyone to take a holiday at work. Seriously, please relax because you're driving me fucking nuts. Believe it or not I can handle it, and Joey listens to me if I ask nicely. If you need help stop by the bar, possible Tommy may have seen him or something or Kevin. Lord knows Kevin sees dead people walking down the street. Go ahead I promise everything will be under control."

Jenny grabbed me in a tight hug and ran out the door calling to me over her shoulder. "You're the best friend anyone could ever have, remember that."

I caught the apron Joey threw to me. "Hear that Joey? I'm a great friend."

He smiled at me sticking a pen behind his ear. "Hey, I always knew it Rosie. Even when it looks like you're just trying to be a pain in the ass you always helped us."

I stared at Joey for a few beats. "Joey, you're breaking my heart here. Let's try not to make things too sentimental."

* * *

I grabbed my phone and refilled coffee. "Yeah?"

"Any word from my dad?"

I adjusted my phone. "Nothing yet Jenny, sorry. Joey and I have everything under control and are keeping the main line open just incase. I'll call you if anything comes up okay?"

I heard her sigh. "Okay, hold on someone wants to talk to you."

"We just left the Oko Club." Kevin's voice filled my ear.

I smiled giving a wink to Mr. and Mrs. Grady as they shared a piece of pie. The older people in the neighborhood were practically picture perfect. The other generations? Not so much. "Weren't you were banned from going back there?"

"Very funny. We were trying to find Jenny's dad. Do you think I'm asexual?"

I hate to bite my tongue from laughing. "Kevin, you're far from asexual sweetie."

"They didn't think Jenny was my girl number one and number two they called me asexual and that I couldn't get a girl."

"Well, Jenny's not your girl unless I'm missing something. You're not asexual and I was under the impression I was your girl."

"You are but…You didn't like sleep with another girl or something before me did you?"

"No."

"You've slept with someone else right?" It was odd that Kevin sounded almost like he was begging to make sure I had experience.

"Yes…"

"How many?"

"Kevin, I'm not having this conversation right now."

"Christ come on Rosie."

"FINE! Two people Kevin, are you happy?"

"Who?"

"Okay this is something we definitely do not discuss."

"Shit I know one of them don't I? Rosie, who is it?"

"Goodbye Kevin."

"ROSIE-"

I shut my phone a bit flustered. I turned to call to Joey when I noticed Earl walking out of the diner giving Joey a small wave over his shoulder.

I leaned up against the farthest wall. "I'm going to die. I swear to god, I should have just gone to Boston with my ma."

* * *

Kevin and Jenny entered the diner a little while after Joey and I closed up. Neither looked very happy. I was washing out the last of the glasses while Joey put the aprons away.

Joey looked around with a bit of disappointment on his face. "I guess I'll be going then."

"Joey?" Jenny looked up eyes a bit puffy. "Thanks for looking after the place."

Joey smiled and headed to the door. "It was nothing."

"Joey, the keys."

"Oh, right." He handed over the keys reluctantly before heading out the door.

I couldn't help but smile. Today was the first time I'd ever seen Joey having so much fun helping someone out. Not just that, he was pretty damn good at it. Maybe I'd mention giving Joey a job to Jenny. You know, just as long as he didn't have access to the keys.

Jenny stretched, then rested her chin on the counter. "Kevin, Rosie, it's been a long day. Seriously the two of you need to go home. I'll be all right."

I shook my head. "I'll stay with you. Kevin, you have a key if you want to go back to my place."

He shook his head giving me a slight glare. "No I think I'll stay. You know, just to pass the time I have an idea. How about a quick game of Truth or Dare? I'll go first. Rosie. Truth or Dare?"

I glared back. "I dare you to shut up Kevin."

Jenny laughed. "Relax Rosie. Kevin, the first guy she ever had sex with was Barry Fallon night of Senior Prom."

Kevin blanched. "Barry? You slept with Barry."

I threw my hands in the air. "Yes, Kevin can we let it go now?"

He was silent for a moment. "Who was the other one?"

Jenny looked confused. "This one I don't know. I figured it was just him. Well and you Kevin."

Kevin gave her a bitter smile. "Yeah well I must be lucky number three."

I ran my hands through my hair then placed them over Kevin's. "Yes, I swear you are. Can you just find it in your heart to let it go?"

Kevin pulled my arms in forcing me to lean half over the counter. The look in his eyes told me he really did care and that hurt me most. "If he really doesn't mean anything to you than you should be able to tell me."

I looked to the side at Jenny then removed myself from Kevin's grasp. "He's just a friend now, nothing more."

Kevin slammed his fist on the counter. "Why can't you just tell me?"

I closed my eyes and leaned against the stove. "Because I don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me by not telling me."

Jenny reached out and grabbed Kevin's hand looking at me. "Rosie, you can tell him. Or just tell me and I'll see if it's too much for Kevin to handle." She turned her sight to Kevin. "Can we agree on that?"

He slowly nodded.

I shook my head grabbing my jacket. "No. I'm not playing your little games. Christ. It didn't mean anything. I was really drunk, he was drunk and we were both hurt by the people we cared about the most."

Kevin grabbed my hand as I headed to the door. "Did it mean anything to you?"

I could feel tears falling out of my eyes. "No."

"Then just tell me."

I tried to pull my hand away but Kevin kept a strong grip. "FINE. You want to know? It was Tommy."

Jenny jumped up staring at me open mouthed. "What?"

I pulled my wrist out of Kevin's hand. It was simple this time as he was staring at me in disbelief. "It was Tommy OK? Jenny, you went and married that dumbass and broke Tommy's heart. He was out drinking after the reception. I drove by and picked him up and took him to my place because I didn't want to drink alone. Kevin, you pretty much told me how much you hated me that night. I thought I lost you for good. Tommy and I drank way too much and it happens. We were both hurt beyond belief and you know what? At the time it felt good. It felt good to know if you two ever found out you'd know what it felt like to be hurt this much."

I couldn't keep up with wiping the tears away now. "After it happened we spent the whole day talking it out. I didn't want to lose the one person I could trust in the world. From that moment on we went on to try to rebuild the relationships we had lost. Tommy made things better between me and Kevin and I did all I could to try to rebuild the trust Jenny and Tommy had."

I looked between the two of them. Jenny had fallen back onto the stool and sat there staring at me. Kevin looked at me as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to reach out for me or not. I shook my head and headed out the door. "Happy now?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry this is so late. As I stated last time my computer had a virus that needed to be fixed. And the goddamn dell people told me how to 'fix' the problem. Now I've done this before with no problem everything turned out fine. As it turns out they gave me a newer person that gave me the 'other way'. Reloading the whole system as it turns out. It wiped out my heard drive.**

**But fear not we have a cousin who has his own business that takes care of things and will take a look at it for me. He found out what happened and had a nice discussion with the dell people for me. Fuckheads.**

**Anywho there was no way to recover ANYTHING. I lost pictures which hurts since some people I no longer talk to and are no longer living that hurt. However, I can always remember them.**

**What hurt most was losing every single one of my documents. You have no idea what that was like.**

**Anyway**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**XNegAttentionX: I _never _cause relationship trouble. Oh wait…yes I do ::insert evil laughter::  
**

**Beccatdemon13: Well, you'll see. Trust that's it's not a soap opera as it sounds.**

**Smiju: Thank you muchly**

**Nelle07: Thanks, this was worse than hospital visits.**

**Sam666: Aww, thank you.**


	18. Joey Doesn't Have Nine Lives

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Black Donnelly's. If I did the season finale wouldn't have been the series finale. And more people would want to kill me for the every episode cliff hangers. Evil? Maybe.**

* * *

"TOMMY?"

Joey looked up with a strange smile on his face. "Did I stutter?"

The senior officer, Malone, went for his gun. "Fuck this, I'm just going to shoot him now." He looked to his holster which was suddenly empty. "O'Hara! Get back in here with my side arm you twat." From his pocket he drew a bottle and popped a few pills in his mouth. After his physical a few days ago his doctor had nearly keeled over when he saw his patients blood pressure. Wonder what the new stressor had been.

"Hey if that's your reaction think of how Kevin felt. Of course I think it's partly his own fault. He just sleeps with Rosie and goes on to immediately ask who else she's been with. Something in there was bound to hurt him. He really should have known better."

O'Hara walked back in with a cup of coffee for his partner and turned to Joey. "Right and how do you know this bit? You said you left before the fight started."

"Yeah well what happened next is the reason why I was there."

_Kevin grabbed Joey halfway home steering him to the Donnelly residence. Tommy was halfway up the stairs just getting in and looking pretty worn out._

"_Tommy I need you to get down here right now. We have a problem." Kevin managed to keep his voice even._

_Tommy grabbed the banister looking down at his brother and Joey. "Kevin, whatever Jimmy might have done in the few hours since I've seen him, I don't care."_

"_It's not Jimmy. It's Rosie."_

_Tommy turned around both worried and confused. "What happened? Christ Kevin, don't tell me you fucked up with her again."_

_Kevin jumped up the steps and pinned Tommy against the wall at the top of the landing. "No but you fucked her and never told me."_

_It took Tommy a full five seconds to grasp exactly what Kevin had said. "She'd never tell about that. Kevin, that was years ago. It didn't mean anything."_

_Kevin released his brother and slid down the opposite wall. "I was really hoping that was just one of her little jokes to keep me out of her business."_

_Tommy pulled his brother up by the shoulders of his jacket and pulled him down the stairs dragging Joey all the way to Rosie's apartment. "No arguments right now. We need to get this sorted out."_

……………………

_Tommy tried Rosie's door then took out a key from his pocket._

_Kevin stared at his brother openmouthed. "You have a fucking key to her apartment?"_

_Tommy paused opening the door and gave his brother a look. "Kevin. If you want to ague do it. First, though, you need to take your head out of your ass. Rosie gave both of us keys to her apartment on the same day. Remember the day after she moved in? You got one, I got one, and Jenny got one."_

_Kevin opened and shut his mouth a few times looking sheepish._

_Tommy shook his head, slid the key in the lock, and gave a sigh. "Kevin, if you're going to just let her go because of this you're a bigger dumbass than what everyone thinks of you. It was one time, a long time ago. With all the times you're fucked her over, I think you can find it in you to forgive her. I could care less if you forgive me."_

_Tommy opened the door and Kevin and Joey followed him inside. Bullet holes riddled the side table and parts of the walls. A few holes were still smoking a bit. Had to be silencers or everyone in the building would have been here._

_Tommy grabbed Kevin's arm as he ran to the bedroom door, and kept his voice to a whisper. "Kevin. We don't know if she's in there with guns or not. If you just try bursting the door she may accidentally shoot you. Let me talk to her first okay? Take Joey and wait in the kitchen. Just trust me on this."_

_Kevin nodded then grabbed Tommy's arm before he made it all the way to the bedroom door. "Tommy, if these aren't her bullets tell us right away."_

_Tommy stared at his brother for a beat and nodded. He went to the door knocking on it lightly. "Rosie?" _

_The door opened to reveal Rosie pointing two guns at eye level. Her cheeks were stained, her eyes a crystal clear color from all the tears. "Tommy?"_

_He nodded holding a hand out to her carefully._

_Rosie leaned up against the doorframe sliding down knees touching, legs sprawled at her sides crying. "I fucked up."_

_Tommy carefully picked up the guns that had fallen from her hands and slid them back into her bedroom as he picked her up. "No, you didn't. He had to find out eventually."_

_She shook her head burying her face in his shoulder. "No he didn't. I could have lied, said anything else. Why'd he have to ask? He's never going to talk to me. Not even you can fix this one Tommy. Jenny'll forgive you before me. I mean she went and fucked Samson. I was supposed to be her best friend."_

_Tommy stroked her hair looking slightly pale. "Jenny knows?"_

_Rosie lifted her face from his shoulder looking horrified. "It just came out in the diner. I didn't think…It doesn't matter. She'll forgive you. They're just mad at me." She moved out of Tommy arms looking a bit shaky. "That's why I wrote them letters and I'm packed."_

_Tommy grabbed her wrist. "Packed?"_

_Rosie lifted her eyebrow and pointed to the walls. "You think these are all mine? Tommy, I don't waste bullets. I usually hit my target."_

"_Did you know there's a body in you kitchen?" Joey walked out looking a bit pale with Kevin behind him. _

_Tommy looked at Rosie, mouth open. "You killed someone?"_

_Rosie crossed her arms looking Tommy down a bit of her usual self appearing. Although at the sight of Kevin she looked very pale. "Don't be a hypocrite. Someone invaded my home. What else am I going to do?"_

_There was a knock on the door and everyone froze. Rosie motioned everyone away grabbing the Browning from the side drawer she had pulled out on Jimmy. She leaned against the wall next to the door eyes suddenly focused._

"_Róísín? Darlin' you in there?"_

_Rosie let out a breath, opened the door, gun still aimed letting in a tall man a few years older than her. "Patrick, you wanna announce yourself before you scare the shit out of me?"_

_He gave her a kiss motioning in someone else. "Hope you don't mind. I brought backup. It's getting too much to clean up messes by myself now a day. Conner wanna give me a hand?"_

_Rosie smiled launching herself at the Conner. "I hope your brother's taking care of Darcie."_

_Conner smiled rolling his eyes. "Aye, he's takin' care of her all right. I've been livin' with your cousin here because I wasn't gettin' sleep."_

"_More information than I really needed." Rosie smiled and pointed toward the kitchen. _

_Patrick looked at the walls with a shake to his head. "I'm damn glad I was down this week." He and Conner loaded up the body bag nodding to the guys and each giving Rosie a kiss goodbye. _

_Patrick squeezed her shoulder. "I'm telling you this because you should know. I think your ma's going to stay in Boston. She's been saying she misses being near the family. I think she's already made up her mind. Just thought you should know." _

_Rosie nodded slowly. "I figured as much. Thanks for letting me know. I'll probably be closing up shop here soon if it's any consolation."_

_Patrick looked around her. "Róísín, looks like you have a lot to stay here for."_

_Rosie looked at the ground shaking her head. "I'll talk to you later Pat."_

_Patrick nodded then turned. "Oh wait." He took a box wrapped up with ribbon from the hallway. "Can't leave without giving you a present. Call me later and tell me if you like it." He gave the top of her head a kiss and joined Conner outside leaving with a body bag as if it was an everyday event._

_Tommy pointed around the room. "So what happened?"_

_Rosie slid against the wall with a sigh. "Italians. Apparently I was stepping in somewhere I shouldn't have been."_

_Tommy frowned. "What are you doing messing around with the Italians?"_

_Rosie shrugged. "It was just a loose end I had to tie up. Apparently not everyone was happy about this. Nicky apparently was in a very foul mood after you turned down his offer. The gunmen was saying something about 'Damn Micks, never know when they get offered something good.' Then I shot him. Simple deal doesn't go farther than that. Please, no more question about it. I'm a bit tired and I've had a very long day."_

_Kevin stared at Rosie. "What did you mean closing up shop?"_

_Tommy tugged at Joey's sleeve and they headed out the door. Of course the door never shut all the way. Tommy was never known for being nosey, but he was known for keeping his brothers out of trouble. Rosie was tired, hurt, and probably had another gun in close proximity. Not that she's shoot Kevin to kill, but she'd hurt him._

_Rosie stared at Kevin and her voice was a low whisper. "Not much for me to stay here for. Can't really just stay around knowing I fucked up this much. I've always been ready to move at a moments notice. Just never thought it would be like this. Never thought it was going to be my fault. I fucked up and sorry just doesn't cut it anymore."_

_Kevin looked her up and down. Same Rosie. Hair pulled up high, boxers low on her hips and tank top that hugged the right places. Looking at him as though he was the only person in the world she had ever seen. The last person she thought could love her anymore._

"It was that moment Kevin found out he was so in love with her he'd always forgive her. You know that kiss in the movie, The Notebook?"

O'Hara nodded. "The one in the rain right?"

Malone looked at his partner in disbelief.

O'Hara grew a bit red and shrugged. "The wife made me watch it with her a few times."

Joey nodded. "Yeah that one. Well that's what it was like watching. You know other than this being between a bunch of killers and there was no rain…

"Kevin was just standing there staring at he and he just walked toward her. Rosie tensed but stood her ground. I figure she thought if he was going to hit her she wasn't going to back down. But, of course he didn't.

"Kevin just grabbed her kissing her so hard she staggered back a few steps. Next we know Kevin's got her lifted up legs around his waist and she's holding onto him with all she's got. Tommy clapped me on the shoulder and shit the door the rest of the way. It was beautiful the relationship those two had. I mean I couldn't think of any two people that just fit, and knew they did, like Kevin and Rosie."

"That's so sweet."

Everyone turned around to see a female detective standing by the door glassy eyed.

Malone's eye twitched. "Is there something you need Dwyer?"

Dwyer stood at attention giving Joey a brief smile. "Uh actually sir, yes." She lay a folder down in front of Malone.

Malone's eyes flitted over the pages face growing redder by the second. "Joey?"

"Yes sir?"

"What happened at the meeting?"

"Which meeting?"

"Which-THE MEETING WITH DEREK 'DOKEY' FARRELL!"

"Oh, that meeting."

"Yes that meeting."

"Well, see that one I wasn't exactly there for, but what happened was this…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**All better. Oh come on, like I never fuck with people's lives. I don't know. With everyone thinking there had to be Tommy/Rosie tension I couldn't bloody help myself. It was calling. It was calling me like a drunk calls to the porcelain god.**

**And haha like a loser I HAD to have Conner make an appearance. I mean come one. (Truthfully I was going to do a second BS fan fic with Rosie as Conner love interest but the night I was going to start it I watched TBD. And thus became Irish Eyes. I have wonderful stories behind my fan fics don't I?)**

**Anywho. I'm posting this before a mob appears and wants to torch me. Fire tickles ******

**Smiju: As always a pleasure.**

**XNegAttentionX: Everyone kept poking at it so I thought I'd have a little fun. I had to make it soap opera-ish in a way. Not like it was a twin brother or something or she got pregnant with Tommy's baby. I'm not that sick or twisted. Well…much. And I just saw you have a new chapter up so once I post this, I'm-a-runnin'.**

**Elyse Black: What can I say when everyone poked at them, I had to. It called to me. I loved the Departed. I adore with all my heart Mark Walberg but dear gods what did they do to his hair in that movie? Oh and the opening, Shipping Off to Boston? I'm a Dropkick Murphys girl myself so that made me happy (if that wasn't the song you were talking about, sorry)**

**h sloanx16: Ha ha, truthfully it was going to turn out different, but like I said before. Because everyone made such a big deal about it, I couldn't help myself.**

**Nelle07:Updated.**

**Blindxfaith: eeee!!! New reviewer haha. Thanks.**


	19. The Deal and Sweetie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Black Donellys.**

**I will also mention I am very sorry about the late update because the no good owners of TBD didn't have a few videos working when I needed to check some things…**

**IMPORTANT: After posting this chapter I'll be moving it since there is not a BD section in the TV archive. Don't worry I'll wait for somewhere between 30-50 hits before doing so.**

* * *

My head feel back on the pillow breathing deeply. "I don't care what anyone says. Make up sex is phenomenal."

Kevin rolled me toward him kissing the top of my head. "I just don't want anything like this to happen again. Well, for the reason it happened anyway. This can happen anytime. Actually all the time."

I groaning as he pulled me closer. "Careful."

Kevin ran his hands down my sides suddenly worried. "What's wrong?"

I smiled running my fingers down his chest. "Kevin, I'm covered in bruises and bite marks."

………….

After he had grabbed me I just clung to him. Kevin maneuvered us to my bed and it took him a while to get me untangled from him. My hands were wrapped around his neck holding for dear life while he struggled to move my legs from his waist.

When he had me on the bed he leaned up still within my reach. I grabbed his hand scared out of my mind that he was going to just walk away out of spite. "Please. Kevin, please, don't leave me here. I swear I'll do anything to make it all up to you. Just please don't walk away."

Kevin shook his head lifting off his shirt. "I'm not leaving you. If it takes the rest of the night, the rest of my life to get you to forget being with my brother than I'll do whatever it takes." He leaned down pressing his body into mine, not letting me say another word.

It had gotten pretty rough with Kevin. At first it scared me then it excited me. All that raw emotion was just thrust into love making felt incredible.

………….

Kevin smiled pushing his face into my neck. "I can't help it. I want to touch you to make sure you're really there." His lips trailed down my neck briefly stopping at my collarbone and a point I knew already to be bruised. "Sometimes it's not just enough to touch you."

I smiled, "How is it we can fight so much and end up like this?" I swept my hand in the air indicating the rumpled sheets and what was left of our clothes.

Kevin rested his head next to mine on the pillow cradling the side of my face with his hand. "Because most of the time we're scared of being fully open. Then when we are we just can't handle it. As to why we end up like this? That is because we're amazing. Rosie, I swear to you I think I love you more than either of us realizes. I used to get a little jealous when you went on dates, but I used to think it was just because I wasn't getting any at the time or something. It was just me trying to ignore that I could easily have beat the ever loving shit out of any of the guys that disappeared after only one or two dates."

I gave him a soft kiss and smiled. "So it was okay that I got in a fight with that last girl you went out with?"

He stared at me. "What?"

"Uh, remember that girl, Stacy? Yeah, uh, I kinda saw her out with another guy after she cancelled on one of your dates. So I kinda followed her into the ladies room. Probably why that never lasted."

Kevin started laughing wrapping his arms tighter around me. "You really are something else you know that right?"

"So you tell me. Think we should get going? I doubt anyone would let us stay in today."

Kevin thought it over for a moment then grabbed his phone. "How about you and I do something normal. Well, normal for most people not us. We can go to the beach, the movies, anything. I want to do something with just the two of us."

I took the phone out of his hands placing it back on the side table. "Well I can hear the rain and I heard thunder a little while ago. Kevin, stop smiling that wasn't a joke about the noise. I think we should stay in today. I have a box full of movies and a very comfy couch. Plus it's secluded so if the movie is boring…"

Kevin smiled and gave me a kiss. "Have I told you lately exactly how much I love the way you think?"

Joey and I were behind the bar having a laughing argument on the proper way of making drinks.

I slid a drink to Kevin while still talking to Joey. "Okay score one to you for the last one. Now my turn. Perfect Blowjob."

Kevin started choking and Tommy had to smack his back.

I frowned at Kevin. "It's the name of the drink genius." I grabbed a shot glass filling it up and putting it in front of Joey. "An ounce of Kahlua and a little shot of whipped cream." Joey went to grab the glass and I smacked his hand. "No. The proper way to drink it is grab the shot with your lips and shoot it back."

Joey laughed then followed my instructions. He caught the glass as it fell from his lips. "Okay I will give you that. Now here is my final trick. The perfect Orgasm is Bailey's on the bottom and Peppermint Schnapps on the top." He slid the glass over to Jimmy nodding for him to drink it.

Jimmy shot it back and shrugged. "Didn't do anything for me. Give me a plain shot to tequila would ya? The two of you need to stop with this. I've heard enough of Sweet Maria, Kamikaze, Naked Pretzel, and wait what was the one with the really creepy name?"

Sean grabbed another beer and nodded. "The Waikiki Woo Woo, the Pink Squirrel, and can't forget my favorite Whispers Of The Forest Nymph."

I held my hand out to Joey. "You know, if we ever opened our own bar we could put these idiots out of business."

Joey shook my hand and smiled. "There's no doubt in my mind."

"We're all gonna die."

Everyone paused and stared at Tommy who looked at us all with certainty.

He cleared his throat. "Nicky's going kill Dokey and because I turned down the deal he's going to come kill us. We already know he's pissed after Rosie's little fiasco."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah well it wasn't because of that but it did make things a little worse."

Jimmy stared at Tommy. "You turned down the deal?"

Tommy looked down at his glass then back at his brother. "I told Nicky if he couldn't work with you he couldn't work with me. He'll kill us unless we can find a way to make ourselves stronger."

Kevin stared at his brother. Thankfully it wasn't with hatred. Before going into the bar I forced the two of them to talk with me in the alley. It was a little slow but it seemed to have worked. In fact they sent me into the bar to discuss some things. Seeing at neither of them came back with any blood or bruises I took it as a good sign. "Well I say if Nicky wants to kill us we should kill him first."

Tommy shook his head. "No what we need is to have Dokey on our side. I know no one is going to be happy with us, but the favor isn't on our side if it's just us against the whole Italian mob."

"So we go see Dokey today?" Sean was looking at Tommy like a puppy looks at his owner, like he would follow him to the end of the earth.

Tommy didn't look at him just pushed a glass at me for a refill. "Not you Sean. You're out."

"I'm out?" He looked around as everyone nodded. "To hell with you all. If I'm not a part of everything, I'm a part of nothing. Get a new beverage manager Jimmy."

He stormed out and I couldn't fight back a small smile. Sean really was the baby of the family and you could tell. For one he threw little tantrums, for another his brothers would do anything they could to keep him alive.

I turned to Jimmy. "So was that more because you want him alive or more because your ma would kill you if anything happened to him?"

Jimmy took another shot and gave me a smile. "Can't it be both?"

Tommy looked at me like he wanted to tell me to leave but I narrowed my eyes at him. He cleared his throat and looked at Joey. "Another round Joey."

"That mean I'm staying?" Joey tried to hold back the shock and what had to be excitement. He was getting his wish to be an official Donnelly.

"Just get the beers." Tommy was quiet for a bit then looked at each of us. "From now on we trust only the people in this room. Understood?"

There was a small nod from each of us as we brought out beers together in a toast.

Tommy and Jimmy started talking and Joey turned to me. "Man I feel like I just took a blood oath or something."

I clapped him on the shoulder then slid onto the bar to be closer to Kevin. "Truthfully Joey, you just did."

* * *

Jenny called me sounding slightly hysterical. "He just showed up. I don't know how. All I know is that I turned around and he was there."

"Well that was lucky. Is he okay?"

"That's the thing. He's perfectly fine. This is driving me insane." She sighed.

I took that as an invitation. "So would it make you feel better if I let you punch me?"

"No. I-I understand. I'm not too happy about it, but saying anything would make me a hypocrite. Marrying when I knew it would just hurt Tommy and Kevin getting mad at you, it's understandable. You're my best friend Rosie, I don't want this to be what brings you down. Plus, I need you. Something is really wrong with Dad and you're the only person I really trust telling anything to."

"Jen, can I ask you something without you getting mad and you have to promise to tell the truth."

"…Okay."

"Are you, or were you, more mad at me or Tommy."

She was silent for a while. "I don't-"

"Jenny."

"…You. I don't know why, it's just I can't stay mad at Tommy. No matter how hard I try. I-I think I still love him Rosie."

"Then please talk to him and let him know you're not mad, because between you and me he's was terrified when I told him you knew."

"Thanks for letting me know Rosie."

"Anytime. Oh and Jenny, if you need anything or just need to talk things through call me right away, it's the least I can do. Talk to you later."

I hung up feeling slightly better. Between yesterday and today things were looking up. Of course it all depended on how the meeting with Dokey was going.

* * *

I bandaged up Tommy's arm. "You know. It's idiots like these that give the poor dogs bad names."

Tommy looked at me blankly and held up his arm. "I'm sorry. Poor dog?"

I smacked his head. "Yes poor dog. Doubt it's asshole owner's fed him."

Joey looked at the arm. "Maybe you should get a rabies shot."

Kevin threw what looked like butcher paper to Joey. "Steak, ready to go."

I looked at the ground trying not to laugh at Joey looked from Tommy to Kevin very confused.

……

I watched at Joey tan toward me pit bull not too far behind. As soon as Joey was behind me I stood in front of the dog. I was expecting it to barrel into me but it halted not sure what to do with the new obstacle. I held out my hand praying the dog was not going to bite it.

In the next few minutes the dog, who I had nicknamed Sweetie, was happily eating the steak and I was rubbing the remainder of the dog slobber onto Joey's jacket.

Joey looked at me and shook his head. "You know, for as long as I live I am never going to understand you. Seriously, you are not normal."

"See I'm going to take that as a compliment and walk away. By the by tell the boys I'm bring the dog home with me. If the owner is a decent person he gets the dog back. If not I need to find a vet."

* * *

I spent the rest of my afternoon at the bakery, Sweetie laying at my feet either asleep in a brand new dog bed or liking my leg for attention. Truthfully even if Tommy told me the owner wasn't as asshole I was keeping the dog.

Jenny had called me and filled me in about her father and that he knew what was happening. She also filled me in that Samson showed up at the hospital. That rose a bit of suspicion. Maybe I'd tip of Tommy about it. Well, only if he showed up again. Samson seemed to be acting as if Jenny was his and that bothered me. Truth of the matter was I just didn't trust him.

I was closing up and Tommy came to the bakery. "Rosie can we talk?"

I nodded. "If you just switch the sign over I can lock the rest of this up."

Sweetie walked around the counter sniffing Tommy's leg. He stared down at the dog. "You're kidding me."

"Be nice to her. Poor thing hasn't eaten in a while. She woofed down the food I got her. Come here Sweetie." I clipped the leash on her and headed outside with Tommy.

"I need your help."

"With?"

"The apartments. There's this guy who won't leave. Turns out he's a vet and he's in a wheelchair. I want to get him set up somewhere before he finds another place to live. I just think it may be good to have a bit of feminine touch. You mainly get along with people." He noticed my look and retracted his statement. "Okay. You can calm people down surprisingly well. I just could use the help."

I nodded and we walked to the apartments. "So, have you talked to Jenny?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

I rested a hand on his shoulder. "For the record she said if she was mad it would be at me, not you. Just talk to her. I think she's going to need us a little more than usual lately." I filled him in on her dad and left out the Samson parts. For one I didn't want him to get that look on his face. For another I wasn't sure if Jenny had finally shook Samson off or not. I for one was hoping she had.

There was yelling as we walked to the stairs. Tommy and I ran up, Sweetie following me like a bodyguard. Who knew dogs could become attached so quickly. Than again I gave her food and I spoiled her with cookies.

Tommy ran into the room trying to pull Carr off of Kevin. I hovered around unsure of what to do. Go figure I was unless for once.

Tommy grabbed a metal box and swung it as Carr's head. Joey and I helped Tommy pull Kevin up. I steadied Kevin holding his shoulders repeating over and over for him to breathe.

Joey and Tommy walked over to inspect Carr but it was too late. Even from my position I saw the pool of blood forming. It was a sad thing but it was Carr or Kevin. There was no other way he would have let Kevin go alive. As sad as the outcome I was just happy Kevin was regaining his normal color and taking less shallow breaths.

I went in to hug Kevin but he held me at arms length. "You don't want to do that. I'm covered in piss."

I gave him a look and stood up to give him a kiss.

Tommy sniffed and looked up at Kevin. "You okay?"

Kevin nodded and pointed toward Carr. "Is he-?"

Tommy nodded and stood up. "Rosie, go back to your apartment okay? We need to clear this up and I'd rather you weren't here. Please, don't argue with me tonight. Take your new beast home. We'll call you later."

I nodded giving Tommy's shoulder a squeeze and giving Kevin a kiss goodbye.

Sweetie was whimpering by the door I noticed blood on her paw and the knife at her feet. The knife must have spun out and hit her as we ran in. I looked around and grabbed a bandana on a bookshelf and tied it around the wound. For now this felt to be the closest to normal thing I had done in days. The worst part was the normalcy of it seemed so foreign.

……

It was early morning when I heard Kevin come in. Sweetie lifted her head from the bed and began to growl. I held my hand out to her whispering for her to relax.

Kevin walked in wearing fresh clothes, his hair damp from a shower. He sat on the edge of the bed holding my hand. "I'm not staying I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine how are you doing?"

"I'll live." He moved forward pressing a kiss to my lips. "I just needed to see you, that's all."

I squeeze his hand. "I love you too."

Kevin squeeze back then kissed the top of my head standing up. "Joey's waiting for me outside. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

I nodded patting the pillow signaling Sweetie to lay her head back down. It wasn't until ten minutes later that it actually sunk in why Kevin came to visit me. He was scared he was going to die in those minutes we tried pulling him and Carr apart. I didn't like that thought. Something in my thoughts must have leaked through because Sweetie liked my face twice and moved her head to my stomach. Whoever believes that animals aren't therapeutic has obviously never been in my shoes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi all sorry this is late, if you read the disclaimer, that's one reason. Another is it's been a bit crazy around here. About half of my friends have graduated this year so I've been running around to see everyone. My two dear lovely 'sisters' are giving me lectures about picking a college and freaked out when they found there are some not in New England. The reason for the freak out?**

"**WHAT? What if something happens and we have to rescue you immediately. Oh no, if it's more than a 5 hour drive you are not going. Even with our driving skills it'll take at least ten hours to get to Chicago."**

**These are my friends. One wants me to follow her to UCONN so we can room together. I love her to death and wouldn't have a problem rooming but UCONN, for those who do not know, is in the middle of no where. Plus the fact it doesn't have my majors, or well, decent programs for them. I am not dissing UCONN it's just not a great school for my majors. My other friend is flitting away to Bay Path up in Massachusetts somewhere.**

**So there are some apologies as well as I am being crazy finding info on College and setting up some appointments this summer. The process is a pain in the ass since I'm also trying to find a job and no one is hiring. I refuse to be a camp councelor again. It's not that I mind the kids, although there are fights ever five seconds. That I can deal with. I'd just prefer not to deal with my ex, who is once again popping up and giving me a headache, and my friends ex, who pulled out a knife on me last year. Yes I do lead an exciting life. Well not so much exciting as it keeps me on my toes.**

**ANYWAY.**

**Nelle07: updated**

**XNegAttentionX: Oh my imagination is a wonderful thing. And yes oh that fight would have been fun to watch.**

**Sam666: I know, Kevin just makes you want to hug him.**

**blindxfaith: There is now a Black Donnelly's section and after this chapter is posted and gains at least 30 hits I'll be moving it.**

**Smiju: I know, I had to add Conner he was calling to me. And if someone read that and goes 'Wait but she talked about watching the Boondock Saints' my excuse was someone from the department broke into the movie business and 'made up' a script and boom! Fame. Thankfully no one went that far haha.**


	20. Neon Joey

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Donnellys. Of course I don't know if anyone does at the moment…they should. Although Holy Shit I just finished covering Episode Ten!!! Let's face it, I've done more than NBC…**

**(Don't sue I'm poor)**

* * *

"You know, you all expect me to say we all controlled the entire state of New York and southern Boston or something. It was nothing like that. We were a bunch of kids hanging out in a bar. As far as we knew the only real dangerous one was Rosie. She had an arsenal of stuff you could probably only find on the black market. We had fucking baseball bats and hockey sticks. Yet, Rosie wouldn't hurt someone for no good reason."

The new lawyer, or Number 10 as Malone and O'Hara like to refer to him, stared at Joey. "I just don't want to try defending you if you're blatantly lying on the stand Joey. I mean you go on about Kevin and Rosie, then you tell us Sean gets steamed an manages to find a girl, Jimmy is with his Junkie girlfriend, and then Tommy is in this on again off again relationship with Jennifer Riley. It sounds more like a twisted love story than an admission of guilt to me."

Joey's eyes widened. "I'm not guilty of anything! You all just picked me up and locked me away because-"

"Joey, that's not what this is about. This about explaining what happened."

Joey sighed. "I think the real problems started over at the Riley's. When Jenny's dad started getting back and Dokey moved in to take over. Before that there was the Samson incident. That was what really started some bad shit. You say it sounds like a twisted love story? Well in a way it all was. Not exactly Romeo and Juliet tragic or anything like that, but let's face it nothing could ever go right for any of us. I mean I'm a prime example. I didn't get any kind of female attention during this whole ordeal. Sean and I were the only two not getting any, but at least he had a girl."

The lawyer held up a hand. "Wait go back. Samson, the same Samson that-"

"Oh yeah, that's the one. You see the same night Jenny's dad admitted he had a problem and went home, Samson came to check on Jenny. I've heard of some pretty screwy relationships, but Samson always seemed pretty calm. Of course this was before we all realized how obsessed with Jenny he was. He shows up at the diner, starts crying about how he loves her. Then, get this, he comes out with if he ever made her feel the way he was feeling now, he'd want to kill himself. Can we say mentally unstable? I mean from what Jenny told us about that night Samson was just a few fries short of a happy meal. An Eeyeore short of a hundred acre wood. A taco short of a fiesta. A-"

Malone walked into the interrogation room neck turning purple. "I sweat to god you rat bastard, if you don't start giving straight answers protection or not I'm going to kill you."

Joey slunk down in his chair. "Okay, okay, what do you want to know?"

"What happened after you killed Carr?"

"Okay, I didn't kill Carr, that was Tommy and for the record it was self defense. We sent Rosie and her hell hound home, then we gave the guy his proper funeral. Flag folding and all. Then we buried him, that was about it. I mean it was the proper service, but that was that."

"What does the soldier have to do with the meeting with Dokey Farrell?"

"I told you already. I wasn't there! I don't know what you want me to say. Although things started to get bad with Dokey when we had a visitor to the bar."

"WHO?"

"Mr. Riley."

"Mr. Riley? Tommy's girl's dad? What the fuck did he have to do with anything?"

"Well, Dokey figured out the old man was getting…well old. He wanted in on the diner and his real motive was knowing it was going to get to Tommy. The thing is, as much as Mr. Riley and Tommy butted heads no one, absolutely no one was going to disrupt Jenny's life. Especially if it meant she might get hurt. Tommy always took care of all of us, especially the girls. Of course Tommy found out Rosie could take care of herself. As much as Jenny tried standing up for herself Tommy was always there. Even as kids he'd do all he could to take care of her. Let me think, oh here's a good example. Back when we were kids, I think I was nine or ten at the time…"

_Tommy sat on the stoop with Kevin and Joey waiting for Jimmy to come back with Sean from picking up ice cream. Two figures hurried past eyes down fists tight._

_Kevin cocked his head. "Rosie? Jenny? Wait up, want some ice cream?"_

_Rosie kept her head down. "No thanks, we're good. We've got stuff to do." Both she and Jenny had caps on, but something wasn't right. Both girls usually kept them backwards and now they were forward and pulled down low._

_Tommy jumped from the steps pulling both of the caps off to the shrieks of the girls. Jenny had a bruise quickly forming on her cheekbone and Rosie had the beginnings of what would be a true black eye. _

_Kevin came to stand next to his brother staring at the girls. "Jesus Christ. What hit the two of you."_

_Rosie cross her arms frowning at the two boys. "It's nothing. We took care of it."_

_Jenny smiled. "I'll say if you think we look bad trust us the boys looked worse."_

_Tommy noticed Rosie winced. He stared between the both of them, voice raising more dangerous than usual. "The boys?"_

_Jenny realized what she said and closed her eyes. "Oh shit."_

_Rosie moved forward grabbing one of Tommy's shoulders. "Tommy, I swear ta god it's okay. Some words got out and we handled them."_

_Kevin poked the edge of Rosie's black eye causing her to smack him. "So how bad do they look?"_

_Jenny started giggling. "Well I punched one of them in the eye so I think he'll look like Rosie's twin tomorrow. The real fun was watching Rosie. She punched someone in the stomach then broke his nose. It made a _really_ loud noise."_

_Tommy rubbed the bridge of his nose, a habit that would soon progress over the years. "Can you give me the names?"_

"_Tommy we took care of-"_

"_Jenny. Just give me the names."_

Joey laughed. "Next day Rosie and Jenny tore Tommy, Kevin and I new ones. Apparently the boys, I should mention there were four of them against the two girls, had mysteriously gained new injuries. Hey, tough neighborhood nothing you could do. The boys didn't remember a thing. Of course people had already found out they had gotten bead up by two girls, if they said their new injuries were from a group of boys, no one was going to believe them."

Malone popped a few pills in his mouth and seemed to be counting to ten.

Joey quickly cleared his throat. "But that's not the important part. See what happened with Mr. Riley was this…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just incase anyone was wondering about the title of the chapter I try to do all of Joey's chapters by number of the episodes. Ten is the atomic number for neon…Sorry guys couldn't think of something good. Although for anyone that watches Criminal Minds and remembers the episode that spoke about the superstring theory, in a lot of the theories there are Ten spacetime dimensions. I know I don't have a life.**

**Sam666: Thanks, and of course they make up for it. I'm not that evil…until we see how I end this.**

**h sloanx16: awww Thanks. I'm with you on the wishing it was still on air. Anyone know if it's true about rumors it may be shown mid August on air again? Probably not..but oh well**

**Elyse Black: I could never go as far as Cali, not too big on going all the way to the west coast but I'm with you. About Pat, gotta love Patrick. I'm kind of upset I didn't include him more in my BS fic but hey he got to make an appearance here.**

**blindxfaith: awesome. **

**spikeyhairgood: thanks. Gosh I love getting more fans. I feel like I have a cult following. Yeah I know weird train of thoughts.**

**XNegAttentionX: Not a problem, I know how it is. Thanks about the line. I liked it too because I can relate. It seems between that and 'You were at the wedding too?' are going to be the two favorite lines. As for the ending I think I may figure out a way to end it, but not drag it. It depends how it progresses on how I end it…I think I have an idea though.**

**anon.:I have a question? Can I hug you? Haha It's not that I have New England it's just I want to be able to have my options. I'll be looking at St. Xavier and Loyola University Chicago in two weeks, can't wait. Always wanted to get out there. Thanks for the input :**

**softballgurl9203: yay new reviewers!!! And thanks for all the college support from everyone.**


	21. Visions of Weapons Danced in Her Head

**Disclaimer: I own nada. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**I'm just a poor girl, nobody loves me…  
**

* * *

I groaned feeling a tongue licking my face. "Kevin that's just gross."

I opened my eyes at the sound of whimpering to see Sweetie moving back. That made more sense. "What's wrong girl?"

Sweetie jumped off the bed and danced near the phone. I though she needed to go out but then the phone rang. I stared at her for a few beats before going to pick up the phone. I had a psychic dog, why was this not surprising me at the moment? "Hello?"

"Rosie, can you by any chance come to the diner today. I…I really need you."

"Jenny, what's wrong?"

I heard her take a shaky breath. "Samson showed up last night. He scared me Rosie. I'm afraid to be at the diner. This isn't good. I'm never scared. He's just, he's getting obsessed with me. I'll tell you all about it when you get here."

I opened my drawers pulling out clothes. "Whatever you say. Uh, wait can I bring my dog?"

"…you got a dog?"

"I'll tell you about it when I get there."

I hung up the phone turning to Sweetie. "Well, I guess it's time for you to meet the rest of the family. Be nice to Jenny, she's been having a rough time lately."

I swear to god the dog smiled.

I am losing my mind.

* * *

I leaned against the bar Sweetie curled up between Jenny's feet and mine. "Okay. Well your story beats mine. So where's your dad?"

Jenny sighed picking at the fraying ends of a washcloth. "He went for a walk. He knows what's wrong now and…I just trust him to come back. It's not like the diner is new. He remembers he's had it for a while."

I nodded to Mrs. Greens and handed her a small box with a cake inside taking her money and wishing her a good afternoon. Before I got to Jenny's I put a sign at the bakery telling everyone they could find me at Riley's Diner. This meant I could keep Jenny company and still run the business. Amazing I know.

I handed Jenny a cookie and dropped ont to Sweetie. "Relax. I'm sure it'll pass over."

"You mean it?"

"No, I;m just stalling for time until we can think of a better plan. One that doesn't involve Tommy killing someone. Although Samson…"

"We're not killing anyone Rosie. What is this Tommy mumbled about over the phone about a body in your house?"

I winced. "Sure, Tommy apologizes and let slip I killed someone."

Jenny's eyes widened. "I thought Tommy was just trying to think of a way to apologize and starting rambling. Who did you kill?"

I shrugged. "No one you knew. Seriously it's no big deal. Like I told the boys, I was just tying up some loose ends."

"Rosie, I've never heard anyone being killed because of loose ends."

I sighed and looked around the diner. It had just emptied and it would still be a while before the lunch crowd came around. "Listen, if I tell you think you have to not freak out. Also, by telling you this you have to listen to me in future when I ask you to drop a subject okay?" Jenny nodded vigorously and I continued. "You know my cousin Patrick? Well he's the reason I always have the extra guns, amo and other toys. My family up in Boston? All of us are arms dealers. Nothing too big or fancy. Just the usual stuff. My dad moved up down here for two reasons. One, the family wanted to reach out to New York for trading. Two, well things were heating up for my dad back home. He got in a bit over his head in some things he shouldn't have dealt with. Long story short I stayed here keeping stock for Patrick. A few locals know where to find me because I'm the Farrell base in New York. Apparently someone forgot to tip us off there was an Italian setting up shop close to me, and he found me and tried scaring me. How it's not a lady's place to sell 'big bad guns' and that sort of thing."

Jenny smirked. "Oh I'm sure that went over well."

"Yeah well, my mouth does get the better of me. We exchanged some words and he pulled out two semi's and starting shooting at me. I mean that's just rude. Of course he should have known better than to show up at my place because I have home field advantage. Next time you're over I should show you my hiding spots. What matters is I'm alive and he's dead. Word on the street is the Italian arms dealers won't be bothering me anytime soon."

Jenny was quiet for a bit then looked confused. "Wait. How did no one in your building hear this?"

I wiped the counter. "Well I have silencers on the end of all my pistols in my house just incase something like that should happen. As for the Italian, well I guess he must have built a silencer, I've never hear of one for a semi before. I should ask Patrick about that…"

"Remind me to never upset you."

I laughed. "Yeah well at least it'd be quicker than stabbing you in the back."

"Thanks, that's really comforting."

* * *

Jenny took the bag from my hand. "I can take out the trash thanks."

"But I don't want to answer the call."

We both looked down at my phone. The screen was lit and read MA Calling.

Jenny patted my shoulder and walked away.

I sighed and picked up the phone. "Hi Ma."

"Oh, sweethat. You sound tired. I'm sorry I haven't been back. Listen…"

My lips twitched. Every time she visited family her accent would get a little thicker like how it used to be. Than again I couldn't say much because I still pronounced my o's a bit weird. Combine the Boston with whatever I had picked up from the neighborhood kids and no one would ever mistake me for being from anywhere besides the north east. "Ma, before you say anything I know. Pat came to see me the other day."

"What was Pat doing at your place? He said he had business-Róisín…what happened?"

"Nothing ma. Everything's fine there was just a loose end and it's all okay now. I swear."

I heard her sigh. "Did ya have ta go ta the hospital?"

"Ma, you know I'm a better shot than that."

"Did the other one?"

"Pat took care of him."

She was silent for a couple of beats and I could imagine her counting to ten, rubbing her St. Brigid cross. "I don't know why I worry about you. I know you're a big girl, but I don't wanna admit it ta myself. Take care. You know you can move back up here if somethin' happens."

"Yes, ma I know. Anything you want me to do about the shop?"

"Fa now you can keep it. We'll talk about it later."

"Oh and ma, I got a dog. Bye." I hung up before she could respond. Speaking of Sweetie. She was running in a circle point toward the back. "Okay, relx I'll let you out."

As I opened the door I heard voices and Sweetie growled low in her throat. I let my hand fall so she could see it but the growl didn't stop. Then I saw what she saw. Samson was stanidn in front Jenny staring at her in a way that made me want to shiver. Jenny had her arms crossed and I knew she was hiding shaking fists. I knew the look on her face. It wasn't a good thing.

I moved forward Sweetie following me step for step. She was still growling at Samson. I didn't blame her. "Jenny someone's looking for you inside."

She turned to me and ran inside without a second look.

Samson stared at me. "This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Samson, get the fuck outta here before I send my dog after you. Incase you haven't noticed she doesn't like you very much."

He glanced down at Sweetie and I was pleased to see his eyes widen slightly. He looked back at me and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Fuck off, Farrell. This isn't your fight."

I rolled my eyes, backing away without giving him my back. "Nice use of alliteration moron."

He didn't say another word just walked away. I walked back inside, Sweetie bounding ahead of me, and Jenny went to thank me for coming then froze eyes on my hand.

I looked down. I had my stiletto in hand. When the hell had I pulled that out? Not good. If I was pulling weapons out without realizing it I was either becoming jaded someone would try to kill me, or just another Farrell.

* * *

"Joey…"

"Why am I scared of that tone of voice?"

I smiled to myself. My friendly voice always rose suspicion in the boys. "I'm calling out a favor."

He was silent for a moment. "Rosie, please tell me this does not involve a steak, killing someone, or being a distraction."

I thought about it for a moment. "Well none of the above exactly. Steak only if someone orders it from the diner." I looked to where Jenny was taking orders and lowered my voice. "We're having a little problem with Samson and I want more people around Jenny. You don't have to scare him off, that's why I'm here. I just want an extra body around. Tommy is to know nothing about this and Kevin is with Tommy getting papers or some shit. Sean is more of a distraction than anything. You, I know can handle this. Plus hey, it's the diner."

"Give me five minutes."

* * *

I turned my head up to see Tommy and Kevin walk in. Jenny was up in the little apartment where I sent her to calm down.

Mr. Riley walked in and nodded to Joey. "He can stay." He turned to me. "You, outta here. Go check on Jenny she said something about not feeling well. Take your mutt with you." He said the last part with a smile. Mr. Riley seemed to like Sweetie who licked his hand before trotting over to my side.

I frowned then nodded. As I walked away I shook my head over his shoulder at Tommy who gave me worried eyes. I winked at Kevin. "Your ma might call you soon, she called like two minutes ago looking for you and Tommy."

Kevin sighed as I waved goodbye and headed upstairs behind Sweetie. I opened the door to Jenny's room finding her cradling Sweetie's large head in her lap stroking her ears.

Jenny looked at me with a calm expression on her face. "I want anything you can give me."

I gave a sigh sitting next to her. "You know a pipe, a crowbar, or a shovel does the same amount of damage as a gun. It's just less messy. Well, usually."

"Rosie…"

"Jenny. Listen. Almost everything I have that I could give you is illegal. You kill Samson it's self defense, but you've got an illegal weapon. The only thing I have that's registered is my Browning. You want protection, I'll come with you and buy a gun. You can stay with me. You can have Sweetie for a while."

Jenny sighed. "I need to straighten my head out, this is ridiculous. I'm just going downstairs really quick." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Do me a favor. Take a nap. You look like shit."

I sprawled on her bed Sweetie jumping up with me. "Bless you. You know, even after knowing me this long, it's nice you're not weird around me. I kill someone the other day and now you want to borrow guns."

Jenny tapped the door frame and gave me a smile. "This is what our friendship is based on. Trust and weapons."

I yawned and buried my face in her pillow. "And damned good loyalty."

* * *

I had squeezed Jenny's hand before I went home making her promise to call if she needed me. I had fallen asleep for two hours then woke up to her telling me how she threatened Samson. I left two cans of mace on her dresser. Not a gun, but at least it was legal. I considered leaving her the stiletto but I had to walk home alone. Plus I knew for a fact Samson wasn't happy with me for ruining his moment with Jenny. Better to be armed. Plus if he tried something I could very easily get rid of Jenny's problem right away.

By nightfall I had done enough baking for the next three days then crawled into bed. I woke up to Kevin standing over me with a bag that smelled like food. I sniffed the air. "Mama D's cooking."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah, she told me to bring over food. She said she saw you at the diner this morning and you looked like shit. Well, not her words but close."

I blinked wearily at him. "Kevin. A few days ago I killed a man then had mind shattering sex with you. I watched you brother kill a man, got home and slept with a dog who takes up nearly as much of the bed as you. I need sleep. You can stay but no funny stuff."

Kevin smiled widely. "Mind shattering?"

"Kevin. Put the food away and either come to bed or lock the door on your way out."

"So no…"

"Kevin, I think there's a knife in my bedside draw. I can always castrate you so you never have to worry about it again."

"Regular sleep sounds good."

"Smart boy."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Arg. Okay the next update may be a little late unless I can get a lot done. See I'll be gone from the 14****th**** to the 20****th**** to visit Chicago (Loyola University Chicago and St. Xavier University) then up through Canada to see Niagara University (it's on the NY side). So if you don't hear from me for a while that would be why.**

**But I will do my damned best to try and update when I get a free second in my room…most likely at 2 am…**

**And GOSH! I've been getting reviews and favorite author and story alerts not just for Irish Eyes but for my other stories as well. Thanks guys, If I haven't sent you a reply yet, it's coming.**

**I suck at writing Boston accents. I speak with a slight one but I can't write it haha**

**Now for my reviewers. I'd like to mention I had a perfect 100 comments until two people disrupted that. Haha I thank you for that.**

**Sam666: Yeah well, it's Joey, he has to be tragic haha**

**Elyse Black: Whoo Hoo! I took chem. Back in my soph year and we never had to memorize the stuff but for some reason I can always remember Neon and Sulfur.**

**softballgurl9203: I love ramblings. Love love love them. And come on, these are the two girls best protected in New York!!! They have Tommy and Kevin and because they have Tommy and Kevin, Joey gets thrown into the deal as well.**

**XNegAttentionX: Long or short you know how I am. A review is love all the same.**

**blindxfaith: I caught it after I posted it. My friends used to do the DUDE SWEET thing all the time and I swear I wanted to take down he chapter and repost it with DUDE. No prob, I drop names too occasionally, it's all good.**

**wrenbailey: One sitting? I applaud you for that. And thank you.**

**csd11242: why thank you very much.**

…**.I'm leaving state in 3 hours…wow glad I stayed up to post this haha**


	22. Eleven Joeys Piping

**Disclaimer: I own nadda.**

**Wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

Malone thought about the kid sitting across from him for a long time. He had never in all his years working, met a detainee who was more annoying. They'd had some bad ones. A few guys who had the god like complex were at the top of the list along with those that still tried to bribe their way out of trouble, even with the cuffs firmly in place. This kid, this Joey Ice Cream, was something different. It had taken Malone a while to figure it out but it did. Joey reminded him of his son. Bothersome, with a spaniel like attitude to please both wanted nothing more than to help. Of course, Malone's son was the one who, while helping his father repair an outdoor table, sent Malone to the ER after becoming a bit overzealous with the nail gun. Joey, on the other hand, was protecting his friends, the closest he seemed to have to family. In any other situation Malone would admire this. How many times had he seen people cave and hand over people without a moment of remorse? Of course in this case he needed the information and as admirable as Joey's silence might be it was on the wrong side of the law.

"Tell me a story." The nurse smiled at Joey, hoping it would get his mind off the coming stitches.

Joey looked at her in wonderment. "No one has ever asked me that before."

Malone started choking and O'Hara clapped him on the shoulder to keep him from jumping up from the chair. Malone took two bottled from his pocket, opened them, and popped a few pills in his mouth. If this is what his son, Freddie, was going to grow up and be like he had decided to ship him off to military school.

"My friends have a contract out on me."

There was silence in the room besides the shuffling and ripping of new gauze. This was the first time anyone had really heard Joey say this aloud. He always talked about how great the Donnelly's were. Even now there was a softness in his voice. Yet there was a look in his eyes that seemed to be bitter.

"They weren't always like that. It's something they all had to learn. Especially Tommy. Sometimes friendship isn't enough. Sometimes something happens that tests the trust. You can be friends with anyone, but a true closeness depends on trust. We had that, it's just there were misunderstandings. Anyway, there were always issues of trust when we were growing up. I guess it's important when you grow up like us…"

* * *

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Rosie just don't do it!"_

_Joey, Kevin and Jimmy were staring at Rosie and Tommy whispering angrily at each other. They didn't want to upset Mrs. Donnelly with little Sean in the other room. Jenny was out there with them to distract them from the others. Jenny had not been happy playing the decoy instead of checking on Tommy._

_The group had been playing down near the docks and had gotten in a fight with some older kids that had been shooting off a bb hitting empty cans. Tommy had thrown a rock at the heads of one of the kids that swung a fist at Rosie. The kid then turned and shot Tommy in the hand. The older kids, realizing what they had done, ran off leaving the rest to hurry home and take a better look at Tommy's hand._

_Rosie now stood in front of Tommy with a sewing needle and some peroxide. For the last ten minutes she'd been trying to convince Tommy to let her stitch him up. For that entire time he'd been convincing her all he needed was a band-aid._

"_You don't trust me." Rosie looked at Tommy as if he'd just slapped her._

_Tommy looked at her shocked. "Of course I trust you. You're one of my closest friends."_

"_Being friends doesn't mean anything. You're friends with a lot of people, that doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean you'll trust them with stuff. I mean take Seamus, the kid in art class. You two are friends and all but would you trust him enough to tell him about this and not tell anyone else. Would you trust him with the truth about who you care most about?" Rosie stared at Tommy not going any further with that._

"_You talk about trust. But you never tell you about Boston." Tommy sounded harsh but it looked like it was more form the pain in his hand than anything._

_Rosie's eyes flashed. "I don't want anyone getting hurt. It doesn't mean I don't trust any of you. It means I'm protecting you. I don't talk a bout Boston ever. This is my home now. I don't want anything to happen to my home or my friends."_

_Jimmy gave a harsh laugh. "Really? And who are you to say that? You're what, eleven? Tommy and Joey are twelve and I'm thirteen, hell even Kevin's older than you. How are you going to protect us?"_

_Rosie looked at him then found expressions of curiosity on the other Donnelly boys and Joey. She calmly set the bottle and needle on Tommy's bed and walked toward the door. "Fine." There was hurt and bitterness in her voice. "Don't complain t me when your hand gets infected and your mom freaks out." Her voice lowered. "And don't blame me when you can't draw anymore."_

_Kevin turned and punched Jimmy in the face causing everyone to disrupt the tension in the room._

_Jimmy looked up from the floor at Kevin, stunned. "What the hell was that for?"_

"_I trust Rosie. I don't think we need to question her about anything. She'll tell us if there's anything we ever need to know." He rounded on Tommy shaking a little. "You always talk about how important it is for us to stick together because no one gives any of us slack. Well here we are Tommy. If you can't trust Rosie, who can you trust?" Kevin was not violent shaking. The fact he just punched his oldest brother and was making fun of Tommy was settling in._

_Tommy stared at Kevin then glanced at Rosie. She was frozen to the door looking at Kevin in astonishment. He cleared his throat. "Rosie how bad is this going to hurt?"_

_Rosie shook herself and walked back over to Tommy, sitting next to him on the bed. "Well it's going to hurt and there's probably going to be a scar, not too big relax, but it won't get infected. It'll heal and you're mom won't be suspicious by seeing you change a band-aid every day. You'll want to wear one for the first couple of days just so she doesn't see the thread. And-"_

* * *

"That's how it was. Rosie gave Tommy instructions and kept talking and making Tommy laugh so he didn't even notice what she was doing. Rosie probably would have made a good nurse if she didn't hate science so much. She was good at fixing people, and keeping them safe." Joey smiled down at his own hands tracing a scar that slid down the center of his thumb then turning to where the nurse had just finished stitching him up.

Malone started at Joey. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all. He just needed a female around. Seemed that this Rosie girl took care of all of them when they were little. He'd have to have a word Dwyer and see if she could sit in on a few of the meetings.

Joey smiled at the nurse. "So do you get to wear the little nurse outfits around here? I always thought those little hats were sexy."

Malone's eye twitched. He would pull all the strings he had too. Freddie was going to military school and then Annapolis. Damned if his son was going to be another Joey ice Cream.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I came back Friday night. Was home for a few hours then went to the midnight bash to get the last HP book. Don't worry I won't mention spoilers. Unless you want to talk about the book ahah.**

**Yes I am a HP dork. Although I've been hiding my nerd side for a while (aka I don't dress up). Back in grammar school I got made fun of a lot. But hell if people didn't respect my memory for the useless knowledge.**

**Anyway. I stayed up and read the whole thing. Apparently I finished it before all my friends then had to wait for them to read it. I read quickly, not exactly speed reading, but close.**

**So the schools are really nice. I loved St. Xavier (Chicago, IL) and Niagara University (Niagara, NY). Loyola U Chicago was nice too but I preferred the others. Plus St. Xavier and Niagara U both offered me lots of money in scholarships which is a big factor for me.**

**But all in all I had fun and got to see a lot. We drove and I took many pictures and have decided Ohio reminds me of Kansas. Nothing against Ohio it's just driving through it was a bit boring. And I've never been to Kansas so nothing against them either. I was just expecting a bit more than corn fields for 4 hours at a time. But I took some awesome pictures of the country side so that evens it out.**

**Now for my reviewers.**

**blindxfaith: I'd prefer to get out of CT if I can, plus not really big on Hartford U for me, the majors I want don't have the best courses there. Nothing against the school. Thanks for the advice though. Sweet haha**

**Smiju: I hope you meant can't wait to read more. Otherwise I'm going to feel slightly saddened.**

**iheartdean: wow, that's commitment right there. Thanks a lot and the trip was quite good.**

**Sam666: I do too. He was creepy the first time we meet him in the show. This just intensifies it.**

**XNegAttentionX: It's okay, I wasn't even able to check the site for a while. Do you know the muffin man? Haha Thanks for everything. I though Jenny deserved to show more emotion. I mean come on, she's married and ass instead of someone who loved her, finally slept with Tommy while her husband has been 'missing' for years, then slept with Samson to spite Tommy, then Tommy comes back in her life and now she's been stalked by Samson. Have to give the girl some credit. As for the stiletto, it happens. I really was expecting someone to mention this before and to get some sort of flame message saying 'Why would Rosie carry a shoe one her? What are you on drugs?' But don't feel bad. I was having a discussion with my friend on how easy it is to conceal items and this was her response when I said you could put a stiletto in your shoe. **

"**Uh, Luci. A stiletto is a shoe."**


	23. Handcuffs and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own a goddamn thing. Which is pretty sad.  
**

* * *

I growled as Kevin locked my door behind him. Sweetie didn't look to happy either. Tommy had called Kevin, waking all of us up. Naturally since Kevin was up we all had to be up.

Kevin kissed the top of my head and clipped Sweeties leash on giving her a cautious smile. Apparently he though she was more dangerous than me. Not a smart move.

He took my hand leading me down the stairs. "Come on, like you wouldn't have gotten up anyway."

"Kevin, believe it or not, I've made up all the time I took off. In fact I doubled it by opening up at Jenny's. This is ridiculous, I was going to sleep in."

"Yeah well, not anymore. I'm heading home and I'll even walk you to Jenny's. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you just don't want me going back to my apartment to sleep."

"Hey, if Tommy won't let me sleep, I don't see why you should get to sleep."

"I can withhold sex."

"You did last night."

"I have handcuffs in my side draw."

Kevin gave me a balanced look. "See with you I honestly am not sure if that turns me on or makes me suspicious."

I grinned calmly at him. If he pissed me off I'd sneak up on him in the shower and cuff him to the curtain rod. Sweet revenge.

* * *

"Frankie!" I smiled walking into the diner with him. "What brings you here?"

Frankie smiled tiredly. "Not good news. What are you doing here kiddo?"

"Oh come on, you've seen the sign in the bakery. I'm setting up shop her for a bit. You know just helping while her dad is a bit… "

Frankie nodded then looked down at Sweetie. "What is that?"

"This would be my dog. Her name's Sweetie."

Frankie blinked at me. "I don't want to know how or why you go this dog do I?"

I smiled. "Probably not, come on it."

We walked through the doors and Sweetie made a beeline around the counter to Mr. Riley for some attention. He spoke to her gruffly calling her some mangy mutt but we all saw him smiling.

Jenny smiled wiping her hands with a dish towel. "What can I do for you Frankie?"

"Jenny…I don't know how to go about saying this. We found a body and…Jenny it may be Teach."

We all stood still. In my head I knew there were a group of little people dancing and singing 'Ding Dong the Bastard's Dead!' Saying that out loud probably wasn't the best idea.

Instead I looked around. "Well, I'll let you talk. I'm going to just grab…yeah." I gave a wave and dragged Sweetie with me to the back alley for some air.

Once safely outside I gave a jump in the air. As sad as it would be for Jenny, it was a load off. Finally he was going to be gone, not just 'missing'. I stopped with a sudden thought. What would this mean for Jenny. I mean she could finally move on without feeling guilty. So would that mean…Tommy? I waited as Sweetie sniffed around and did her business, then decided it would be a good time to go back in.

By the time I went back inside Jenny was looking around by herself. I slid on the counter looking at her. "So."

She looked at me biting her lip. "So."

"Ever find it weird you ended up marring a Tommy who's last name wasn't Donnelly?"

Jenny's jaw dropped.

"Ah, too soon for jokes. Good to know."

Jenny started laughing then it turned to sobs.

I fell from the counter holding her tightly. "Damn, Jenny. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I mean, he was a lousy rat bastard who never deserved you, but you married him."

Jenny looked up at me blearily. "Did everyone really hate him that much?"

I bit my cheek. "Jenny, we all love you. We saw that he made you happy. I mean, we didn't think he was bad at first but…You know how we are. I mean Tommy was broken for a while."

Jenny lowered her head. "Tommy gave me back the scarf. That's how this all started."

I looked over my shoulder then led Jenny to sit at the counter normally. "Jenny listen. Tommy did still want to see you."

She looked up wide eyed. "What?"

"Let me just get this all out. Tommy confessed to me what had happened." I let loose all that Tommy had told me. About how Jenny's dad threatened to never let Jenny see Tommy again.

Jenny rubbed her eyes with her palms. "My dad, he said that? I can't…Jesus. If I had known…"

I squeezed her shoulder. "I know Jenny. We all know."

"When did he tell you all this?"

I mentally cracked my knuckles. "Remember how I told you guys about the one night stand? Stupid question. Anyway, after that we started talking because Tommy is like family. I couldn't bear to lose him. So we started talking about the wedding and how when he saw you and Teach dancing and laughing and all that happy horseshit he just couldn't stand it. That's when he started drinking. So I asked him why he had just suddenly stopped seeing you and he told me."

Jenny lay her forehead on the counter. "Why do I always find things out too late? At least I know Teach didn't leave me."

I gave a laugh and pulled Jenny up. "Jen, Teach may have been an idiot but he wasn't blind. Never in a million years would he have left you. Plus you know for a fact Tommy would have killed him. We would have found the body so much quicker for a faster mourning and new wedding."

Jenny smiled and wiped her eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you as a friend?"

I smiled back at her. "You didn't punch me when I asked to tag along with you and the boys."

* * *

I waved to Jenny decided I needed a break and should probably check on the shop. Leaving it alone for too long just didn't sounds like a good idea.

I grabbed the keys from my pocket and opened the front door. No broken glass or dead bodies inside. That's always a good sign.

Sweetie went on her way. She's been with me a few times to grab stuff from the freezer to bring over to Jenny's, but we hadn't been in the front for a while.

I sighed looking around. Part of me wanted to set fire to the whole place and be done with it. My mom was gone and not coming back, so why was I holding on to it? I already paid off the few people I worked with, and included an early Christmas bonus. None were out of jobs since this was only a part time thing. Molly had even found a better booking job close by and did secretary stuff that gave her better hours and much better pay. Thank god. I didn't want to feel guilty about that.

I straightened a few photos on the wall. Patrons from the bakery and kids form the neighborhood. Of course then there were my favorites of the Donnelly's. Jimmy, Kevin, and Tommy holding up medals from a street hockey game from school. Jenny and I giving Sean a kiss on each cheek. Then a group photo when everyone was in their teens. One day that would be a killer blackmail picture.

There were good memories here. I sighed. For the time the bakery was still open I was just going to have to keep it in good shape. I tied back my hair and threw my jacket behind the counter. I needed to get my life back together. Reopening the bakery was a good start. I flipped the sign over in the front, put on the radio, and went to go turn on the oven.

* * *

An hour. I was open an hour and the amount of people that passed through the doors rivaled the holiday rush. People wanted to know if everyone was okay, if I was back in the bakery or will I still be operating through the diner. Am I the only bakery around? Honestly not that I mind the business but I was exhausted. Thankfully Sweetie was a calming effect of people waiting for me to make fresh batches of…well everything.

"Well aren't you a pretty girl! Oh you like me!"

I smiled at Mrs. Rodgers as Sweetie licked the side of her face. Mrs. Rodgers was one of the sweeties women in the neighborhood and my old English teacher. She'd seemed a little down when she came in so it made me smile to see her leave with a smile. Although I did frown when I noticed Mrs. Rodgers had snuck Sweetie a cookie.

I threw Sweetie a dirty look as she happily munched on the cookie. She gave me a doggy grin and wagged her tail. Damn dogs and their obnoxious habit of making your forget why you're mad.

After the first hour of havoc it was fine. Now a few hours later everything was finally calm. I decided a break was a good thing.

I turned up the radio singing along.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,  
he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,  
the other on my heart,  
I look around, turn the radio down,  
he says baby is something wrong?,  
I say nothin' I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song,  
and he says..._

_our song is a slamming screen door,  
sneakin' out late, tapping on your window,  
when we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
cause it's late and your mama don't know,  
our song is the way you laugh,  
the first date, "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have",  
and when I got home...before I said amen,  
asking god if he could play it again._

"Well the thing is I did kiss you."

My eyes widened as I threw the dishrag at the radio. "Pretend you did not just hear me singing. Anything. At all."

"I never figured you for a country girl." Kevin smiled as Tommy rolled his eyes behind him.

"Kevin. We will never speak of this again. Tommy that goes for you too, Tommy." I leaned my hip against the counter. "So what can I do for you boys?"

Tommy pointed at the display and looked at me. "Muffin?"

I smirked. "Yes."

"Are they…"

"Yes you're favorite. Banana chocolate chip muffins." I grabbed one and threw it to him handing a blueberry one to Kevin.

Tommy leaned near the counter and looked at me carefully. "I need to ask you a serious question."

I watched Tommy give Kevin a look. Kevin gave me a quick kiss and headed back out to the car.

"Why the secrecy Tommy?"

"Because mentioning Nicky's name in front of Kevin isn't really smart. Especially since you're right here."

"And why are we discussing Nicky?"

"I need to know how he is on trust."

I gave a sigh feeling I knew where this was heading. Partially anyway. "Nicky is a pain in the ass. He's smart and he knows it. Alo knows it to, which is why he's always been careful around Nicky. All you have to do is watch the way the Italians act toward each other to see it. But, I will say this. Nicky has a business ethic. He knows the best choices. Alo would kill him if he could and I think Nicky's just biding his time. You treat Nicky like and equal and you're fine. Try to outsmart him, or double cross him and he will kill you."

"And business?"

I thought about it and looked Tommy straight in the eyes. "For family?"

"Always."

"Then you can deal with Nicky."

Tommy nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait, Tommy. Why ask me?"

Tommy held open the door. "Because I trust your opinion."

"Thanks. Tommy…" I waited a few beats before deciding. "They. They think they found Teach. Dead, naturally. I just thought you should know."

Tommy stood frozen for a few moments. When he came to he just nodded and walked out to the car.

That was the right thing to do.

* * *

I woke up with my face pressed against a warm chest. I smiled and snuggled closer to Kevin. "I never even heard you come home last night."

He twirled my hair between his fingers. "So this is home now?"

"Fine. I didn't hear you sneak in my apartment last night."

"I think I like home better."

I slid my hands up his neck and he rolled me under him. "So we have a bed all to ourselves. What did you do to my dog?"

"She's sleeping on the couch. I came home and left a marathon of Scooby Doo on for her."

I blinked at him. "If she barks and it sounds like 'Rut Roh' you are never allowed near her again."

He laughed and pressed a kiss to my neck, earning him a sigh. "Oh, you like that?"

I bit my lip and moved my hips against his. "What do you mean?"

Kevin's eyes darkened in a way that made heat spread though my stomach and my heart race. "Handcuffs?"

"Side drawer." I couldn't keep the little catch from my voice.

Without looking he opened the side drawer and pulled out the handcuffs. Next I knew my top was off and my hands were cuffed to the headboard. For as long as I live I don't think I'll ever forget the look on Kevin's face.

It made me shiver. Kevin had ruined every other guy for me. And honestly? As long as I could keep him I would never complain.

* * *

I sat on the barstool and watched as Tommy got out of the car. "Kevin! Tommy's here."

As soon as I got to the door a car sped by with a body rolling out. "Shit." I looked over my shoulder. "Someone just got thrown out of a car." I squinted at the body, but I didn't have to. The way Tommy was hurrying over made me realize the body that was staggering to stand up was Jimmy. Jimmy covered in motor oil and currently sporting a shaved head.

Joanie sidled up beside me. "No, no, no, no. Not Jimmy. I took her arm and brought her outside. Whatever Jimmy had said to Joanie was good. She'd cleaned up, had on fresh clothes, and could keep up with a normal conversation.

I took her arm and brought her outside. Whatever Jimmy had said to Joanie was good. She'd cleaned up, had on fresh clothes, and could keep up with a normal conversation. She had whispered to me that Jimmy wanted her to clean up completely. He wanted a life with her but she needed off the drugs. She told me she'd do anything to stay with Jimmy. He was her whole life.

Honestly I was confused. It was great Jimmy was cleaning her up but I honestly don't know what she saw in Jimmy. As long as he didn't fuck her over it was fine. I had finally seen the other side of Joanie. She wasn't as burnt out as I thought and she was like a little puppy you wanted to take care of. She was a sweet girl and I was glad Jimmy was finally manning up and taking care of her. Problem was he'd have to take care of himself first.

Tommy wrapped a coat around Jimmy moving him in through the side entrance. "Dokey did this to you?" He met my eyes over the top of Jimmy's head then went inside.

I looked to Kevin and we both knew. Dokey was going down.

Joanie went to clean up Jimmy and I popped open my trunk bring a duffle bag into the bar. Tommy and Kevin reached in and after a nod from Tommy Joey reached in too.

I grabbed Kevin before he walked out and pressed my whole body against his for a kiss. He held me tightly pulling away slowly before releasing my lower lip. "Be careful."

He nodded and the three of them walked out. Sweetie trotted from behind the counter toward me and sat by my feet staring out the window.

From my pocket I pulled out my phone, singing and vibrating. "Hello?"

"Teach is dead. The DNA was a match."

"You need me there?"

"Actually for the first time this week, I'm fine. But I need one favor."

"Anything."

"I need you to get the scarf. It's the only thing I can't deal with on my own."

"Anything you need."

"Thanks Rosie."

I closed my phone watching the boys turn the corner and disappear. Somehow I knew they'd be coming home. For once I wasn't worried. I don't know if that made me a fool or not.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Song: Our Song- by Taylor Swift.**

**I know. I know. **

**I was very tired and singing this song while writing that section. Trust me it could have been worse.**

**Hey all, nice to see the hits still keep growing.**

**Can you believe I've nearly covered the whole season?**

**Wow, kinda sad.**

**Oh for those who've been helping about the whole college thing, one of them has offered me scholarship money and let me say it went up since my interview. Can we say 'Hell Yeah'? haha**

**Anywho, on to my many thanks.**

**iheartdean: thanks, I love my Joey Chapters.**

**XNegAttentionX: Whoops, I didn't make myself clear. Malone wants to bring in Dwyer (the female officer who was there for The Notebook kiss talk). He wants a female present because it seems Joey's most comfortable around females. You're just looking for a spoiler haha. I'm very glad I helped you become hella smarter than your friend.**

**Elyse Black: I embrace my inner geek. Haha Young Kevin was pretty cool. **

**mrcrockz06: Thank you!!! Gosh all these reviewers make me feel loved.**

**I wanted to relate although in the beginning of the show he was calm it was probably from getting beat up by his brothers. Come on after he hit Jimmy don't you think Jimmy knocked the hell out of him? Eh, it was worth it. And thanks for the ongoing college support.**


	24. Joey Strickes Twelve

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters. And my changes to the plot.**

**Everything else belongs to…well no one really.**

* * *

Joey stared at the officer. "Another lawyer? What happened to the last one?"

O'Hara grinned. "Said he got ulcers from being with you for a few hours. This new one is apparently by your grandmother's appointment. "

Joe let his head fall to the table. "Oh god, please don't let it be cousin Larry. He's just a moron."

"Yah can say that again. Don't hafta worry about him Joey. It's jus little old me."

Joey lifted his head in surprise and O'Hara watched the new lawyer walk in.

There was no way this girl and Joey could be directly blood related. Her ebony hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, a few stands escaping into soothing green eyes. She was tall dressed in a pinstriped black suit. Her emerald blouse fit in a way that one of the rookies at the front had over filled his coffee mug. O'Hara and the other guys watched her walk in and the view from behind has been wonderful. It wasn't until now he knew she was here for Joey. Though she was some high profile case just visiting.

O'Hara sent up a silent prayer. _Please god. Let Joey be on good behavior. Let this one stay. We need some nicer views around here._

"Doireann Griffin, nice to meet you. Judging from the look I'll just tell you. Related by marriage."

O'Hara let out a small laugh. "All right then. Now may I ask why there was a rushed meeting?"

Doireann rolled her eyes. "Due to the constant change of lawyers I wanted ta go ta the judge for a few words about Joey's case. Thus he has ta come. But the appointment isn't until three so any other questions feel free ta ask. Would yah like me to step outside or stay here?"

O'Hara smiled. "You can stay. If he's your cousin you already know he can be a pain in the ass. We're just waiting for my partner to come in to start."

"I'm here, brought Dwyer along as well thought a female presence…" Malone stopped dead looking at Doireann with surprise. "Twelve?"

Dwyer gave a small laugh, which she quickly covered as a cough at Doireann's questioning look.

O'Hara motioned to Doireann. "This is Ms. Griffin, Joey's new attorney."

Malone nodded and pointed to himself and Dwyer. "Nice to meet you Ms. Griffin. I've Detective Malone and this is Officer Dwyer. I see you've found yourself among the ranks of his lawyers. How did you get this case?"

Doireann shrugged. "Family. His grandmother called my mom in a panic. Said he'd been left by another lawyer and…Wait. How many have there been?"

"Twelve."

Doireann blinked. "Yah have got ta be kidding me." She turned to Joey. "Driving that many insane? I will tell yah this. I drove a little over an hour down in annoying traffic with two security guards just incase yah should get shot on the way to the court. If yah try to give me problems I will shoot yah myself."

Dwyer laughed and gave a little wave in Joey's direction. "Hi Joey. Any romantic stories for us today?"

Joey relaxed and smiled. "Well, I'm sure there are. But there are some things you have to realize. After we left, things fell into motion. Rosie knew what we were planning on doing, but she also knew Tommy. If he didn't go through with it everyone would have to leave. So after making sure Joanie and Jimmy were safe in the back room she left. She was going to do all in her power to make sure everyone made it out alive. And that meant she had to sort things out."

Dwyer sat down. "So I've got a question. Why was the scarf such a big deal. I mean I know it was Tommy's first but…"

Malone looked at the back of Dwyer's head, eye twitching. If she was just going to get Joey on a story streak he would kill her. In the event Joey let something slip in this story, maybe things would be different.

Joey leaned back. "Well the thing is, how the scarf became Teach's. That's what bothered her the most. It was one of Tommy's proudest moments. Going to Riley to fight for Jenny. What he didn't know was there was nothing left to fight for."

* * *

_Tommy was going straight to the bar to see Jenny. He didn't care. Jenny knew him, she trusted him. She would hear him out. Who knew, maybe she had suspicions that her father didn't like him already._

_But as soon as he entered the Firecracker and saw Jenny, his Jenny, his heart fell. Jenny was sitting at a table with Tommy "Teach" Corcoran. And Teach was wearing Tommy's scarf. What had been his scarf._

_For a moment Jenny's eyes met his and he realized it was too late. She returned to fixing _Teach's_ scarf._

_Jimmy jumped up followed by Kevin. "TOMMY!"_

_Jimmy clapped his younger brother on the back. "Hey! Where you been? We've got to celebrate. I just won this bar in a poker game!"_

_Tommy gave one last look toward Jenny before being pulled down onto a stool. A beer suddenly appeared in front of him. He looked up to see Rosie giving him a small frown. "Rosie…I…"_

_She leaned over the bar giving him a quick hug while the rest of the Donnelly's and Joey celebrated their new bar. "I know Tommy. She'll come to her senses eventually."_

_Tommy gave her a sad smile. "So will Kevin."_

_Rosie gave a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Forget it Tommy. I'm not getting involved with any of you. I have enough trouble getting Kevin out of trouble. How stupid would I have to be to get into a relationship with him?"_

* * *

Joey gave a little smile. "I think Rosie always found a way to contradict herself."

Malone found his in. "So she'd do all she could to help them. Is that what happened after Tommy didn't kill Dokey?"

Joey looked over to Doireann. "You're my lawyer, shouldn't you be saying something?"

Doireann shrugged. "All I have ah yah statements. And as fah as yah record shows yah not being convicted of anything as long as yah give information about the Donnelly's, Miss Farrell, and Miss Riley. So go ahead Joey. I feel like listening ta a story."

O'Hara smiled at Doireann. If only she'd been his first lawyer this would have made life easier. It's something about annoyed family members that always made confessions easier.

Joey gave a little frown at his cousin. "Fine. The thing about blood and family. It's always be there. You can hate each other, you can want to kill each other, but never stop loving each other. But love love? Damn, that's a whole other thing. And both Tommy and Rosie figured that out. Tommy had to save his brothers, and everyone he loved. He would do anything he could to keep them all alive and safe. But now he saw his one chance to get Jenny back. As for Rosie, she saw the same things Tommy did. The Donnelly's were her family. She'd do all within her power to keep them alive. She'd do anything she could to make she they made it out of the neighborhood, even if it meant they might be out of her life forever."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So. I've decided.**

**To hold a little…contest of sorts.**

**Honestly you don't have to take part I'm just interested to see what would happen.**

**Make a little fan art thing. Any scene, any person. Hell draw Sweetie. If you want to like put in a favorite quote and just a background that's cool.**

**Everyone that sends me one will see their name in the final chapter as a character. So I think that's interesting. Like I said, you don't have to, I just thought it's be really interesting.**

**Side note. Doireann** **is supposed to have a Boston accent. I'm bad at writing Boston accents like I've said. I just can't help it they're funny. I pronounce Boston as Baw-stun. Of course I also pronounce Dog as dawg.**

**My O's are a bit wonky.**

**On another note.**

**Oh man. After this episode 13. The last TV/Internet episode.**

**Then you'll just have to see.**

**Will Joey reveal what happened?**

**Until next time, stay tuned. **

**Same bat time.**

**Same bat place.**

**Ah. Now the reviewers.**

**XNegAttentionX: No, that was my fault for not wording it clearly. Oh yes. Kevin handcuffed to a shower. Totally bad image.**

**softballgurl9203: Thanks! Yes I am a country fan. It honestly worries some people, but it just kinda fit for this.**

**Iheartdean: you'll see…evil I know. Trust me you'll all enjoy the end. It's entertaining. For once I know exactly how it's going to end.**

**elyse black: I know it was a sad part. I really hope you guys won't be disappointed at the ending.**

**Nelle07: I can't help it I love country. It's how I learned to sing. **


	25. Not Exactly The Luck of the Irish

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBD, kinda wish I did because I'd have a kick ass ending even if it did only last for one season.**

**(Read A/N if you don't already)**

* * *

I was starting to feel like sighing was how I was regularly breathing. Of course on the bright side I had grabbed Teach's old scarf from Jenny. In the back of the bakery it was in a dumpster along with some bloody towels I had used to mop up my kitchen from the shooting. I should have gotten rid of them earlier but I just didn't have the time. So I was smiling as I poured lighter fluid over everything. I took out a book of matches, lit one and put it with the rest so they all ignited. Before it could burn my hand I threw it into the dumpster and took a few steps back.

I will say this. Movies over exaggerate these occurrences. Although it was pretty kick ass to watch a tower of flame shoot up before settling down to get rid of the contents inside the dumpster. Maybe I had gotten a tad carried away with the lighter fluid. I looked at the container by my side and noticed there was about a quarter left inside. I had just opened it. Oopsie.

Sweetie's ears stayed flat to her head as she gave me a look that reminded me of my mother. Great. My dog was channeling my mother and every lecture she'd given to me about playing with fire. It was okay the day she'd caught me shooting cans on the fence behind the bakery when I was little, but god help me if she caught me with matches.

I screwed the top back on the container and left it by the steps as I headed back inside the bakery. It was still closed but I noticed two faces in the window and ran a hand from my elbow to my wrist. Wrist sheath, check. Nicky and his flunkie at the door, check.

"This had better be good." I opened the door letting Vinnie and Nicky in. "I know you've got an understanding with Tommy, but I'm not over the whole sending someone to kill me thing."

Nicky frowned and gestured for me to sit next to him at the counter. He nodded to Vinnie who pulled down the shades in the front before turning back to me. "Do you think I really want you dead?"

Sweetie trotted by my side. Strangely she didn't start growling at Nicky. Although she gave him a tired look that no doubt was the mirror of the one I wore.

"Don't try to bullshit me. The idiot was saying how you told Alo to send him."

Nicky sighed and touched my arm with the tips of his fingers. "I knew you could kill him. That's why I told Alo to send that smuck. Róisín, I know you don't like me that much, but I respect you a lot. If things had been different…" His fingers slid down over my hand. He blinked slowly. "I don't want you dead, for an Irish girl you're likeable."

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch in a slight smile. "And for an Italian you're not a complete slime ball Nicholas. Now what is it you came to me for?"

Nicky shifted on the stool. "I need something."

"Tell me you're not looking to buy a gun from me. I will never stop laughing."

"Methanol."

I stopped grinning. "Why?"

"Does it matter?"

I gave Nicky a look. "Yes it does. If I find out you are planning to use it on Tommy or any of the Donnelly's, make no mistake Nicholas, I will kill you."

He just shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to your precious boys. They're smart enough not to take anything I offer them anyway. This is for Alo."

I looked over Nicky's face. He was telling the truth. "Taking over the business?"

"Alo is going to ruin it. Alo's running this whole operation for the Italians and Dokey is ruining everything for the Irish. Your boys and I are fighting for the same thing, well in our own way."

I nodded. "Go about your business. Send Vinnie back here in around a half hour and I'll have it. I need to get some things done first unless you're on a deadline."

Nicky shook his head. "No that'll be fine. Good to know at least Tommy has enough sense to have you as his consigliere, or whatever the Irish equivalent is."

He stood and I followed suit, watching as Vinnie brought up the blinds. I reached over the counter throwing a chocolate muffin to Vinnie. He gave me a quick smile and headed to the car.

Nicky looked at me in a way that reminded me a bit too much of the wedding. His stare could do that. "Take care of yourself. I know you're loyal to your boys, but you can't help them if you're dead." He paused and smiled at me.

"What's with the smile?"

"I just want to remember you. I think I know you better than you think. You'll help them, and this may be the last time I get to see you again." He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "If you hadn't fallen for that Kevin Donnelly, things could have been very different, Róisín." His voice was that same scruffy tone I remember and it sent a chill down my spine.

Nicky drew back and gave me a smile before walking out.

When did I get this popular?

And how the hell was he planning to slip Alo methanol?

Oh wait. This wasn't one of my problems. Silly me.

* * *

I looked at the clock and realized how early it was. It had still been dark when I set the bonfire in the back and dawn was just approaching when Nicky and Vinnie showed up. How did everyone know I was awake?

As if I had said the thought aloud I heard footsteps in the back, where the steps to the alley were.

I motioned for Sweetie to stay where she was underneath the table and I pressed myself against the wall. The guns I had were currently in the back, when I work I usually just keep the knives on me. Makes me feel like I'm less paranoid. There was a movement and I moved forward pressing a knife into Tommy's neck, while he had a gun at his side.

"Shit." I closed my eyes slowly taking the knife away. "A warning may be nice. Or you could use the front door. Oh and don't just flop your gun at your side."

"Thanks for the early morning lecture Rosie. I think you need one."

"For what?"

"Exactly what did you set on fire in the dumpster? There was still some smoke coming out when I came in."

"Nothing to worry about. Now that we've done the greeting thing, what are you doing here so early?"

"I need backup."

I blinked at him a few times. "You never asked me that before. What the hell happened that you need me?"

Tommy stared at me for a few beats before his eyes widened. "No not like that. I need backup to talk to Jenny."

I grabbed my coat and started walking out with him, grabbing the box of muffins for Jenny. "And the Dokey thing?"

"How does everyone already know about that?"

I gave Tommy a look.

"Right, it's the neighborhood. Listen. I just need you to hang back incase I say something stupid and she tries chasing me out with a knife."

"I think you've met your daily quota for being chased with a knife Tommy. Just take a breath and say whatever it is you need to. So, switching subjects, what are you doing about this whole mess?"

"When I have it figured out I'll let you know. Right now I need to talk to Jenny and get my mom and Seannie out of here." He began mumbling under his breath everything he wanted to tell Jenny. About how he'd gotten sick after Huey and Sal, and how after Dokey all he could think of was where to hide the body.

Tommy and I stood in front of the diner for a moment before moving in.

"Tommy what are you doing here?"

Tommy looked at Jenny all the words on his tongue when Mr. Riley's voice came from the back asking Jenny for coffee.

Tommy and I turned seeing Riley with Samson. Samson and Tommy stared at each other for what felt like eternity but could only have been a few seconds.

_Shit._

Tommy looked at Jenny and shook his head. "Nothing." With that he walked out without looking at me.

Jenny looked around and flamed her palm on the counter. "Shit."

I put my right hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze and meeting Samson's cold eyes over her head. Two could play at that game. I felt the light in my eyes slip away as I looked at him. Two could play crazy. While I was playing Tough Shit with Samson I smoothly lay my left hand on her other side pushing the knife out of its sheath.

Samson broke eye contact to talk to Riley as Jenny moved her head up to look at me. "What…"

"Just hold onto it. If anything happens call me immediately. Do not hesitate to do anything. I'll testify that it was self defense, even if your dad won't agree to it."

Jenny nodded moving the box to the side to hide as I strapped the sheath to her wrist.

I started walking out then turned one hand out the door. "Jenny. Seriously take care. And…I think Tommy will tell you whatever is on his mind, just give him another chance."

* * *

"Tommy, you are a pain in the ass to try to catch up with just so you know." I gave a shiver as Tommy rolled his eyes and continued banging on the bar door. "You think that's a good idea?"

Tommy gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well if Joey's manning the front he may inadvertently shoot you as he answers the door."

Tommy paused then moved to the side of the door. "Right."

I watched the blinds go up and a second later Joey opened the door looking relieved.

"Tommy, where the hell have you been? You could have been dead." Kevin stopped in his tracks and saw me. "Christ, both of you could be dead."

I rolled my eyes at Kevin's worry. "Right, because someone would be dumb enough to take a shot at me in public. Kevin let me tell you a little secret. The Irish don't want me dead because up in Boston they will send people down to 'avenge' me. Stupid, yes, but very true. And right now the Italians won't touch me. I already killed one and…" I worded the rest of the sentence carefully, "I'm under Italian protection."

Kevin gave me a look. "Alo wouldn't lose sleep killing you."

I moved forward placing my hand in his. "I wasn't talking about Alo. He won't be around for much longer anyway. I meant Nicky." I watched him freeze. "Kevin, don't get stiff like that. I have an agreement with Nicky same as Tommy. Business deal. Relax."

Kevin stayed tense and stared at me without blinking…or moving at all for that matter.

I moved into his arms, placing his other hand over my heart. "Kevin, don't get bitchy, or jealous. I love you. That's what matters." I looked over his shoulder and noticed a box open on the pool table. "Uh Kevin?"

He turned and smiled. He grabbed Tommy's shoulder with and dragged me to the back with them. "Hey Tommy, You remember Dickie right?"

I only half listened to the greetings. I was too busy staring at the box.

"Rocket launcher."

Kevin said it the same time as I did and we stared at each other.

I looked at Tommy in disbelief. "What the fuck?"

I watched as Tommy's eyes widened and he went back and forth between Kevin and Dickie. I moved to the bar where Joey was sitting. "Fuck this. I need a drink."

Joey gave me a smile. "You know what time it is?"

"Yeah its…" I looked at the clock and swore. Vinnie would be back at the bakery any second. "I've got to go. Joey, tell them I left. Don't want them to freak out and think I got kidnapped."

Joey gave me a little salute hitting himself with his gun as he did so.

I walked outside the bar and took a deep breath. As long as Joey didn't lay a hand on the launcher the bar should be in one piece next time I saw it.

* * *

Vinnie pulled up just as I pulled into the back lot. I had made a quick trip home for the little vial and grab one of Sweeties chew toys. I hadn't left her in the bakery too long, but I still was worried about damage. Hopefully the chew toy wouldn't be too late to squelch any biting urges.

I leaned into the car window handing Vinnie the vial. "You know enough about this?"

Vinnie nodded. "Always do research first. By the way, the muffin was amazing."

I gave him a smile and stood up straight. "Hey, us micks can bake just as well as you."

Vinnie laughed and drove away.

With allies like these, we may just make it out alive.

I opened the front door and drew up the shades. Sweetie trotted over to my sniffing my leg and wagging her tail furiously. As far as I could tell there wasn't any damage. I handed the stuffed fire hydrant to her and she galloped to the back room to play.

Dogs I could handle quite well. I was pretty proud of myself.

Now it was time for work.

* * *

There was an ominous feeling all day. You could feel it in the air and you could see it in the eyes of every customer that walked through the doors. Everyone talked, not exactly in hushed whispers more like solemn low tones.

There were a lot of fond looks at the pictures on the wall. Many people pointing to the pictures of the Donnelly boys. I saw a few of the older women touch the corners of the frames and whisper a prayer.

At least I knew who the majority of the neighborhood was rooting for. Not that it helped. Dokey still had a lot of clout. Out loud they were with Dokey, but behind closed doors they were praying the Donnelly boys would bring Dokey to hell. Literally.

I picked up the phone feeling tired. "Hullo?"

"Did you know it was me or are you just sick of answering the phone?"

I gave a smile. "Hey Kevin. What's going on?"

"Uh, Tommy is going to buy a car. He wants us to go…"

I nodded a goodbye to Mr. Holmes as he walked out the door, leaving the rest of the store empty. One hand held the phone to my ear while my arm was wrapped around my stomach. "I figured this was coming."

"Come with us."

"I can't." Even as the words came out of my mouth I realized I had worded them, very, very wrong."

"…You can't?" Kevin's voice turned ice cold. "Really, Rosie? And exactly who are you staying behind for? Nicky?"

I laughed. It was bad timing but I couldn't help it. "Kevin. Don't be an idiot. I don't mean I can't come. I just can't come right away. I need to tie things up here. It's going to look bad if we all disappear together."

Kevin was quiet on the other end. "So you're not even going to say goodbye?"

I sighed. "Of course I am. It's just…there's a lot for me to do Kevin. I'll have to move everything Patrick gave me. I think he knew I couldn't stay here forever. It became clearer after he had to do cleanup. Someone else in the family can relocate here. I put in enough years. But it's not just me Kevin. With you guys, you're all you have now. I still have the business. I can't just go away without a changing of the guard, or whatever reference you want me to use."

"But you will come?"

I smiled relaxing my hold on myself. "I'll follow you anywhere Kevin. I swear it."

He released a breath he'd probably been holding since he said Nicky's name. At least he hadn't hung up. "Listen, give Tommy a call will you?" He paused. "I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up then quickly called Tommy.

"What?"

"Geeze, don't sound so happy. Kevin told me you may have needed to talk to me?"

"I asked Jenny to come with me."

I frowned. "I don't like that tone."

"She said no. I told her the last thing I do before we leave is call her."

"She'll go with you Tommy. I know she will. She just needs…she needs to sort things out, just like me."

Tommy sighed. "I should have figured you weren't coming."

I groaned. "I'm not coming right away. But I will be there. I made a promise. Tommy, you know I never go back on my promises. Listen. If you're really getting out of here, let me help you. I'll give you a list of things to know and…well I know where you can head. This is what you need to do…"

* * *

I watched Tommy hop in to a new van. "Oh wow. Way to domesticate yourself Tommy."

He leaned out the driver's side window. "Listen just make sure everyone stays calm inside. I need to go grab Jimmy and Joey." He looked me over. "You armed?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Tommy, you're inheriting Kevin's knack for asking stupid questions. Go get the boys; I'll take care of the bar."

Kevin must have been watching the window because as soon as I came to the door it swung open. Walking into the bar I felt some heaviness drop from me that had been around all day. Joanie was there talking with Mama D. Apparently Mama D was taking a liking to Joanie. She was smiling and seemed to be immersed in a story about the boys as kids, because Seannie was looking uncomfortable. Sweetie trotted over to Mama D, resting her massive head in her lap. Always looking for attention that dog.

Joanie stood up and gave me a hug. "Rosie! Hi. Are you coming with us too?"

I felt Kevin lace his fingers with mine as Joanie sat back down letting Mama D braid her hair. "Not right now."

Mama D and Joanie both looked taken aback. Mama D glared at Kevin. "And why isn't she coming with us?"

Kevin held up his free hand. "It's not my fault ma."

I smiled shaking my head. "I need to tie up some loose ends and then I'll meet up with you. Is there anything left at your house I can bring? I can do anything but furniture."

Mama D smiled and shook her head. "It's all right sweetie, I got everything packed I needed."

"Yeah, and then some."

Mama D turned and glared at her youngest son, who was sulking behind the bar. "Watch yourself Seannie."

Mama D resumed her story with Joanie and Kevin tugged me to follow him to the back. "I need to make sure everything is locked up and I want to talk to you."

I followed and checked the locks and windows with Kevin. He hopped me on top of one of the small tables in the back and kissed me. I gripped his elbows with my hands in an attempt to pull him closer. His hands ran down my back and cupped my bottom to slide me against him. My feet lightly touched the floor and we broke the kiss.

I blinked dreamily at him. "What was that for?"

Kevin twisted a strand of my hair with his fingers. "That was because I don't know when I'll be able to do that again."

I smoothed the front of his shirt looking into his eyes. "It shouldn't take more than a week. It won't take me long to catch up with you. Kevin, you look worried."

He cupped my chin, running his thumb along my cheek. "Of course I'm worried. People are trying to kill you, you're your own army, and I've never been out of the neighborhood. You were around Rosie. You knew we never got anywhere for one of the family trips. It's just scary to know not only are we finally getting out of here, but it'll be for good."

I slid my hands down his arms pulling him toward me for a kiss. One hand stayed at my face while the other gripped me as close to him as humanly possible. It was funny how well we fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. This was goodbye in a way. Soon we'd be going on to start over, as long as things went as planned. But just incase, this was a kiss to remember.

Kevin's lips trailed to my neck placing a few light kisses before turning back to my face. His eyes were clear and bright in the way I had always given in to. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"In the event I try screwing this up again, once we're finally settled and gone from here I want you to beat the shit out of me."

I smiled kissing his nose. "I can think of better ways of making you see the light."

* * *

I stood outside with Joey watching Joanie and Jimmy going at each other. I gave this to Joanie. I'd never seen any other person make Jimmy this uncomfortable. Not even Mama D could make Jimmy squirm the way he was now. That just proved exactly how much he really loved her.

He just grabbed Joanie and kissed the top of her head. "What the hell? I think I'm due for a vacation."

Joey gave a small laugh next to me, clutching the rifle that was usually under the bar. I preferred less obvious weapons. It was cold enough to start wearing winter coats again, meaning I could wear the nice duster I had gotten for Christmas. It wasn't the kind where people looked at you as if you might be a flasher, it was fashionable and long. Long enough for me to hid the sawed off shotgun I held, along with other 'toys' strapped to the inside. To someone looking by it merely looked like I was keeping a hand inside my jacket for warmth or searching for a cell phone.

I watched as Tommy loaded everyone up in the van and grabbed his cell phone. He waited on it for a while then took Joey aside to talk. I felt my own phone ring and pulled it out. _What the fuck? _"Jenny?"

"Rosie…Rosie. I killed him."

My eyes widened as I saw Tommy staring at me. As soon as I had said Jenny's name his head shot up.

"What?"

"Samson…he…he wouldn't leave. And he…oh damn it. He raped me, I had to save my dad Rosie. I just, I need to get out of here. I'll testify to Frankie. It was self defense, he hurt me. But damn it, I was not letting him get away with it. Rosie, I love Tommy. I want to be with Tommy. Please tell me he didn't leave."

I placed a hand over my mouth feeling a tug at my heart. "No he didn't, but, sweetheart, you can't just leave. If you want to tell Frankie we'll do it. I'm going after them, but I need to do things first. Do you want to talk to Tommy?"

"Please?"

Tommy was already taking the phone from my hands as Jenny whispered the last word. I watched as his face tightened then softened. He turned his back to me whispering something to her I couldn't hear. A minute later he got off the phone handing it back to me.

Tommy's eyes were bright and he just hugged me. "Thank you Rosie. For being my best friend, and for making Jenny realize I can love her better than anyone. She's coming Rosie. She's coming to us with you. You have no idea…" He squeezed me tighter and let go. "If there's anything I can do…"

I lowered my voice. "Take Joey."

Tommy grinned. "Always part of the plan." He turned to Joey. "You coming?"

Joey shook slightly and smiled. "Yeah." He gave me a quick kiss and headed to the van with the others.

I leaned into the passenger window for a moment. "I'm going behind the bar to watch you drive off then I'll go grab Jenny and take her to the station." I squeezed Kevin's hand one last time. "Take care, I want you to have this." I pulled out the Browning Hi-Power I used to keep by the door. "Just incase."

Kevin looked at the gun and gave me a kiss. "We'll give you a call once we get there."

I bit my lip and nodded walking away from the van and toward the back of the bar to watch then drive away.

They didn't make it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I will still take Fan Art, if you have it. If you're confused at this go read the author's note for last chapter.**

**Extra special thank you to .Nyx Farsiris. Who submitted the first…and currently only art. It's a nice Tommy/Jenny layout. There's a link on my profile.**

**Don't worry there's still a Joey Ice Cream chapter, don't flip out just yet.**

**Now on to thank yous:**

**Nelle07: Thank you as always**

**XNegAttentionX: Just because you may kill me if I don't say it there's going to be a Joey Chapter then maybe an Epi. But this is not the last chapter I promise. Oh and you'll love his lawyer more in the next chapter haha**

**.Nyx Farsiris.: yay Fanart! Look for your name next chapter and a late review is still as loved as an early one.**


	26. Joey's Lucky 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Donnelly's.**

**Wish I did though.**

**Ahh well…**

**In simple terms, don't sue.**

* * *

Joey looked nervously at his lawyer. "Shouldn't we be going now?"

Doireann's lips twitched. "Anxious about something Joey?"

His eyes narrowed. "I've been in here for a while. I'll be nice to stretch my legs and not have to worry about getting stabbed."

Doireann laughed. "Point taken." She glanced down at her watch. "So before we leave I have a few questions detectives. For one, is it going ta be a problem I brought my own guards?"

O'Hara shook his head. "No. You don't have to worry about that. We checked ID's before letting them wait outside for you."

Doireann nodded. "Thanks. I really wouldn't want ta hafta change. Yah wouldn't believe how annoying it was just ta get them ta come. Secondly, I may just get it cleared with the judge, but what exactly are the charges against Miss Riley and Miss Farrell?"

Malone shrugged. "There aren't any real charges. We went down to the precinct where the Donnelly's fell into. We didn't learn much, which is why Joey was brought upstate to us. Detective Stein wouldn't tell us much of anything. Everyone around seemed to be loyal to the boys. All we learned from Stein was that Miss Riley came forward for the murder of one Samson Dale. It was ruled as self defense, and Riley was backed up by Miss Farrell. Miss Riley's father died a few days after the Donnelly escape and was buried in the local cemetery. After that both women seem to have disappeared. We couldn't find so much as a photograph of either of the two. We checked everything. Even drivers licenses couldn't be found. Someone wiped their records."

Doireann rose an eyebrow. "Must have gotten help somewhere high up. So even if they walked in right now…"

Malone nodded. "We'd have no idea what they would look like. It's pathetic." He paused. "Why do you ask?"

Doireann shrugged raking her fingers through her hair, snapping the elastic onto her wrist. "Simple curiosity. I went through the file and couldn't see a reason that Joey needed ta give information on either of these women."

Malone sighed. "We're looking for anything we can get. Stein seemed to be with the rest of the neighborhood. No one wanted to say anything. Seemed Dokey did die from his gunshot wound. Until he died everyone said it was murder. Once his body was in the ground suddenly it became self defense." He nodded to Joey. "When this one showed up saying he had information on the Donnelly's we had to move him up here, fearing people from his own neighborhood would have him killed."

Doireann nodded. "It's ta be expected. You watch out fer the family. Family above all. It's what yah learn growing up. The neighborhood is family. Anyway if you don't mind…?"

O'Hara nodded standing Joey up and cuffing his hands in front of him. "I'll just walk him out with you."

Doireann waved a hand. "Don't bother yahself. I can handle him. All of you will get to relax fah a few hours. Enjoy it."

O'Hara paused looking to his boss for instruction. Malone's eyes gleamed. Apparently he was willing to forget the rules for a while if it meant Joey was going to disappear.

O'Hara turned back to Doireann and nodded. "Sure. If you need anything at all call the precinct and we'll send someone to the courthouse. Do you have the address?"

"I gave it in to someone at the front desk." She picked up her bag and nudged Joey through the doors with it, both giving a small wave to the detectives.

* * *

Malone walked to the front of the station ten minutes later getting ready to leave early. One of the boys from lockup would take care of Joey. He was feeling good. Not a goddamned thing could bother him right now.

"Hey, detective?"

Malone turned to see the new rookie, Danvers, hurrying toward him with an envelope. "Yeah, what's this?"

Danvers shrugged. "It's from that pretty lawyer. Said it was something you were looking for?"

Malone frowned. "Only thing we wanted to know was where the courthouse was."

Danvers looked confused. "She never told me anything about a courthouse. Just to make sure you looked at this before you left."

Malone took the envelope opening it and taking a photograph out of the envelope. "What the…" He stared at the photograph, comprehension dawning on his face. He rummaged through his pockets, downing a near empty bottle of heart medication. "FIND O'HARA! DID ANYONE GET THE LICENCE PLATE?"

* * *

Two body guards had been waiting by a car. Both had dark black trench coats and hurriedly put out their cigarettes upon seeing them on the stairs. They nodded to Joey and never said another word since they had all gotten in the car.

Joey turned to the woman beside him. "So found out it was useless to dye your hair? And what's up with the eyes?"

The woman sighed popping out the colored contacts and tossing them out the window. Her sapphire eyes gleamed once the green had been removed. "Do yah think I knew they didn't know what I looked like Joey? Hell if I'd known that, I'd still have mah burgundy hair. Damn that."

"Think you can get rid of the obnoxious Boston accent? No one's around to catch you on it now. Christ, did it come back that easily or did you just brush on it to throw them seriously off your tracks?"

She grinned in an amused way. "Fine. Have it your way. All better now? It didn't come back as fast as you'd think. I mean I do catch myself but I can slide between sounding like an obnoxious New Yorker and an obnoxious Bostonian quite easily. So, Joey, do tell. How does this story end?"

Joey laughed popping open a can of soda, handing one to his companion. "Why don't you tell me Rosie?"

Róisín Farrell laughed good naturedly and knocked her can with his in a toast. "Where should I start?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**So how many people want to shoot me at the moment?**

**I'm sure there are a few.**

**Oh, come on. It's ME. There's always a twist…**

**Plus...this means at LEAST one more chapter...hehehehe **

**So, I saw that TBD is on DVD. But I was running like crazy and did not get to see if there were any fun special features. If you know about any, let me know…**

**Elyse Black: haha so it's not exactly over…**

**ebonyrose: Wow. That's dedication reading the whole thing. Of course I'll conclude it. In a good way.**

**Smiju: Thanks. I always try my best not to make an OC obnoxious.**

**XNegAttentionX: There is no such thing as a sad ending. Just frustrating chapters leading up to a decent ending.**

**Nelle07: Maybe not soon, but updated.**

**L. M. Lachance: Aww thank you. Like I say, I try not to make obnoxious OCs. I just find that it would be like having another Joey. And one Joey is more than enough.**


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did but I don't. So. Sorry guys.**

* * *

**  
**

_Joey laughed popping open a can of soda, handing one to his companion. "Why don't you tell me Rosie?"_

_Róisín Farrell laughed good naturedly and knocked her can with his in a toast. "Where should I start?"_

* * *

Joey looked at me with a smile. "How about after I left?"

I took a sip of my soda thinking carefully. It had been a long time.

Jenny and I stayed behind two extra weeks. Jenny had just made it to the bar when Frankie and two squad cars showed up. An ambulance screamed down the street, but even the EMTs were cautious taking Dokey's body inside. No one really wanted him to get back up. It was safer for everyone in the neighborhood if he went down and stayed that way. He died twenty minutes later at the hospital. Soon as word reached everyone's ears that Dokey was honestly dead, stories changed. Suddenly it was self defense. The Donnelly boys were leaving and Dokey shot their mom. They ran off with their lives, no one knew to where.

As soon as Frankie was getting ready to leave I told him he had to bring Jenny and myself to the station. We gave him our statements and Jenny was checked out, even though the obvious bruising on her arms and neck were dead giveaways. Samson's body was shipped to Pennsylvania where his family was living, and no other words were spoken about him.

When I brought Jenny back home her dad was beat up. Jenny didn't even know. She had ripped off her bed sheets and immediately went after Samson. She never figured something had happened to her father. We rushed him to the hospital. Mr. Riley hung on for three days. This was just enough time to come out of his coma to say goodbye to his daughter. The doctors said he hadn't died of the wounds, but the shock hadn't helped his heart. It was

Of course things weren't that simple. Jenny sold the diner and I closed the bakery. Patrick called me letting me know that someone was already set up and didn't need the bakery as a front. Jenny and I made a decent amount of money from the closings. We also found bonus, apparently everyone knew we were on our way out and wanted to lend support in their own way. The problem came Thursday of the second week after the boys left.

Frankie was banging on my apartment door while Jenny and I were finishing packing. It had been a good thing I hadn't sold my car because it was just big enough to fit our belongings. We decided keeping anything in storage would be a bad idea. Anything we couldn't fit Patrick had brought up for us already. It helped having family that controlled moving trucks. But Frankie had bad news. The Feds found out about the murders of the two Italian heads and the two Irish heads. Apparently they weren't too pleased no one had any information. Frankie told us he had done all he could to hold them off this long but Jenny and I needed to get the hell out. He'd make sure we weren't found.

Just in case I had Patrick do damage control on records. Jenny and I had never been arrested, never had tickets, nothing. All we had were birth certificates and that was it. No family connections could be found. It had just been Jenny and her dad left. As for my family, well, my birth certificate isn't the same as one that would pop up in any database. Sometimes it's useful to have a family like that.

Jenny and I left that night. We thanked Frankie and told him to give our love to everyone. The drive was nothing but we were a bit on edge. The Feds were in on this. Not a good thing. We never had to worry though. For some reason, God may block out the prayers of the Irish, but he seemed to have given us his luck and blessing.

Jenny and I looked at each other as I parked. My uncle's bar stood before me and it took some time for me to move.

I swung open the door and silence fell. My uncle had left the bar to my cousin Darcie after he moved to Ireland. She stood behind the bar with Patrick and started laughing as soon as she saw me. Beers were raised and cheering came form everywhere. Patrick, Connor, Murphy, Darcie, and other members of the neighborhood lifted a beer in our honor.

Then Jenny started crying. They came from the back room. Sean was laughing holding a pretty brunette by the waist; Jimmy and Joanie were smiling and just looked so relaxed. Then Tommy came rushing out and grabbed Jenny by the waist lifting her in the air. A hand flew to my mouth a burning feeling in my chest. This was what I always wanted. To see everyone around me safe and happy.

The door opened behind me and Kevin moved in carrying a box of kosher wine. He looked at me dumbfounded.

I gave a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "Hold up a rabbi, Kevin?"

He dropped the box. Rushing forward he grabbed my face and kissing me with all his might. I was back. Kevin was here and I didn't have to worry anymore.

As I resurfaced I saw Mama D sit down next to Pat's mom, Alice. "Well it's good to see my girls are here. Now the family is all together. This is how it's supposed to be."

I saw Joey bring a beer over for Jenny and myself. "Well neither of you seem to be shot or bruised. I'd say that's better than any of us."

It was the best night of my life. We found out about Mama D's gunshot wound. It hadn't looked good but no one went into details about what happened. Either Mama D had threatened everyone, or no one could remember the correct details. Knowing this lot it had probably been a bit of both. But that didn't matter. I had my family, my friends, and the one man I could never let get away.

I resurfaced from my memories to look at Joey. He was smiling, obviously realizing I had gone back. "Well you were our decoy of course. We planted you in to pretty much prove what the boys did had to be done. And mostly just to fuck around with their heads. No offense Joey, but from what I heard I doubt they'll ever want to reopen this case after having you as their witness."

Joey frowned. "I'm just going to say your welcome."

I laughed and stepped out of the car as we pulled to a stop. Conner and Murphy threw off their coats and ran inside the bar laughing and saying something about getting in some more drinking before St. Paddy's day was over. I tugged Joey inside smiling. "You really didn't miss anything interesting. Jimmy and Joanie got hitched down at City Hall. It was a small thing, very nice. Joanie's got a kid on the way, due next month actually." I winked and nudged him in the side. "Now you're back maybe you'll get godfather position. Tommy finally proposed to Jenny, but they promised not to get married until you came back. Tommy said it just wouldn't be right. I think the only reason Jimmy and Joanie got married is because Mama D found out Joanie was, how did she phrase it? Oh yeah, knocked up by her dumb ass son. I swear I've never seen Mama D warm up to someone so fast. Both cleaned up by the way, and Joanie's just glad to have her hair back properly. Sean was broken hearted about the jukebox girl for a long time. For once he actually cared about her. Of course I think it was mainly because she wouldn't sleep with him, but that's okay. That pretty brunette over there is a sweetheart he's been dating for nearly six months now. It's a record and even Mama D approves."

Joey looked around. "And Kevin?"

I smiled showing Joey the engagement ring. It was a tasteful round cut, set in a white gold band with two simple emeralds on either side. The boys had done well for themselves once they settled in to Boston. "Kevin didn't have a choice in the matter. Jimmy and Tommy sat him down and told him he had no choice but to marry me. They pretty much told him if he didn't ask me they were going to do things to him that would even make the most cold hearted killers flinch. I knew it was coming but it was romantic. He took me out to a little airport outside of Boston. It's tiny but had hundreds of blue and green lights that line the runways. It sounds stupid but it looks beautiful at night. He got down on his knee and told me he'd go anywhere as long as he would have me. It was perfect."

Joey smiled looked teary. "I'm glad to be back."

I gave him a hug and winked at a girl coming over from the bar. "We're all happy to have you back Joey. In fact I have a friend I want you to meet. Joey, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is Joey."

Lauren smiled at Joey handing him a beer. "It's nice to finally meet you. Were you really part of the whole New York fight?"

Joey grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, I was."

Lauren's eyes widened. "Would you…this may sound silly, but would you tell me all about it?"

Joey gave a laugh. "I'd love to." He walked away with her but looked over his shoulder at me, eyes wide. He mouthed the words 'I love you' and disappeared among the crowd.

Arms circled my waist and lips pressed against my neck. "You are amazing. Have I told you that lately?"

I tiled my head back, resting it on Kevin's shoulder meeting his lips. "Always glad to hear it."

Kevin gave my forehead a kiss and turned so we could watch as Conner and Murphy led the bar in a chorus of "When Irish Eyes Are Smiling."

I couldn't help but grin. Looking around the bar, I did not see one person whose eyes weren't sparkling with either love or tears of joy.

Looking into Kevin's eyes I saw a reflection of my own.

These Irish Eyes were always smiling.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And this is the actual final Ending. I swear. No more surprises.**

**So I really hope you've all loved it.**

**I know for myself it was a fun ride.**

**So a thank you to all my wonderful and amazing reviewers who've stayed with me.**

**For those of you who have found this long after it's been completed review anyway. I love feedback. If I get a lot of positive feedback I consider making more fiction. Plus, I always reply. I'm a nice author.**

**.Nyx Farsiris.:And I hoped you were pleased to see your name here. Aww, You get Joey in the end haha. He's a good catch. Never dull with that boy.**

**mrcrockz06: Thanks, for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the twist.**

**Elyse Black: I thought a bunch of people were expecting it, come on it had to be her. Thank you for all the support!**

**iheartdean: I had to end the chapter like that. Honestly how could it not be her? Thanks for all the reviews and support.**

**L. M. Lachance: Aww I'm glad you like it but sadly it is over. There are a bunch of great fics out there you should look at. Thanks for the reviews!**

**XNegAttentionX: I know. I've never been this far behind. There's just been issues lately which isn't an excuse so I'll just use college apps and visits as an excuse and the beginning of a new year that has changed my schedule and classes and is driving me insane… You know I always follow up with an Epi…just late. I'm glad this one has been a massive success!**

**IrishBoysareHott: Thanks I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for adding my other stories as well. Awesome.**

**peg leg: Thanks for the review, and come on cliff hangers just make you want more haha.**

**Shannon: I'd never pull this. Thanks for the review**

**Lilgurlgreen: Thanks. I never stop my stories…just occasionally update late.**

**P.S. Anyone who does not watch BBC's Robin Hood, is a crazy person. Watch it. It's fantastic. (I think I'm writing a new fic about it)**


End file.
